


География боли

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Obsession, Other, SG!Autobots medicine, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все начинается на довоенном Кибертроне. Фарма – заведующий хирургическим отделом Дельтаранского госпиталя, Рэтчет – единственный медик в маленькой частной клинике на окраине Родиона. О том, что очень скоро жизнь на Кибертроне изменится, знает только один из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Родион

Фарма брезгливо поморщился от стойкого запаха чужого топлива. Покрутившийся в чьей-то системе энергон обладал характерным насыщенным оттенком, и чем более запущенным было здоровье меха, тем сильнее бунтовали рецепторы. Фарма привык и к слитому топливу, и к горелому маслу, но их смесь в этом помещении оказалась совсем уж невыносимой.  
Бесплатная клиника на окраине Родиона не имела никакой охраны, а ее персонал состоял ровно из одного врача. Фарма вошел свободно, и первым, что он увидел, был короткий темный коридор с засохшими пятнами на полу. Не иначе как кто-то притащился сюда, истекая энергоном, на последнем цикле вентиляции.  
Он прошел внутрь и оказался в помещении, не то чтобы маленьком, но все же тесном: на некоторых ремплатформах лежали корпуса, остальные были пустыми. Фарма невольно покачал головой: тут только базовое оборудование – на что Рэтчету хватило средств, ведь вряд ли кто-то будет спонсировать клинику для отбросов. Эти платформы имеют лишь примитивную встроенную систему поддержки. Работать здесь, должно быть, невероятно тяжело.  
Рэтчет никогда не искал легких путей, но обычно, несмотря на нетривиальный подход, его работа была… продуктивной. А такой вот путь Фарма отказывался воспринимать всерьез.  
Хозяина медблока на месте не было, но Фарма слышал голоса из-за двери на другой стороне. Один он узнал, второй – незнакомый – звучал низко и гулко. Слов было не разобрать, но Фарма и не собирался подслушивать.  
Он случайно задел ногой ящик, углом торчавший из-под платформы, и там что-то загрохотало. Один из пациентов вдруг очнулся, дернулся в креплениях, потянулся рукой – тонкой, с облезшей активной краской – к Фарме и просипел:  
– Отключи…  
Фарма отшатнулся и тут же с досадой передернул крыльями. Чего он испугался?  
Просто это помещение, полутемное, душноватое, совсем не напоминало чистый и светлый Дельтаранский госпиталь. А эти добрых десять пациентов в одной – эм-м – палате, были прикованы к своим платформам – в прямом смысле «прикованы». Их лодыжки и кисти, а то и пояс, перехватывали стальные крепления.  
Иногда приходится лишать пациентов подвижности, но уже давно в медицинских учреждениях не прибегали к таким варварским методам.  
В корпус миниатюрного меха входили серые оплетенные кабели. Стоявший рядом терминал с потухшим экраном слабо гудел. Трансформатор, подающий электричество?  
– Рэтчет, я… я все уже…  
Фарма осторожно коснулся монитора, активируя его. Не очень хорошо вмешиваться в чужую работу, но его заинтересовало активное подключение к медпанели. Рэтчет ведь простит, если он просто взглянет?  
– Не могу больше…  
Мех вздрагивал всем корпусом, редко, но сильно. Фарма краем оптики изучал его. Небольшая масса, колес не заметно, выступающие хрупкие сегменты, смятые и местами оплавленные… вряд ли он из рабочих. Альтмод, скорее всего, небольшая звероформа. Не очень часто встречающийся тип, и не самый… удобный.  
Рэтчет зачем-то стимулировал его энергопроводящую систему в фоновом режиме. Бедняга не мог даже уйти в оффлайн. Принудительная подзарядка, минимум топлива… экстремальный вариант терапии.  
– Я не Рэтчет, – сказал Фарма негромко, отступая от монитора.  
– Отключи меня…  
Фарма услышал шаги, вырубил экран и обернулся. Рэтчет вошел первым, а за ним – высокий темный трансформер. В альтмоде, скорее всего, тягач, а судя по значку на плечевом блоке – полицейский.  
– Привет, – невозмутимо сказал Рэтчет, заметив Фарму.  
Они не виделись лет сорок, наверное. Не так уж много. И все же «привет» прозвучало слишком обыденно.  
– Я, кажется, не вовремя заглянул, – Фарма усилием воли перестал слушать хрип пациента, с глухим стуком откинувшегося обратно на платформу. – У тебя… гости.  
Черно-лиловый полицейский окинул его взглядом от шлема до ступней, и Фарме показалось на миг, что его хотят сожрать. Пристальность, с которой темно-красная оптика изучала его, граничила с нарушением всякой этики. Он невольно поежился.  
– Оптроникс, это Фарма. Мой коллега… и друг, – Рэтчет отложил датапад, который тащил с собой, прошел к Фарме и протянул ему руку.  
Фарма едва оторвал взгляд от того, кого Рэтчет назвал Оптрониксом, но внимание его продолжал чувствовать. И никак не мог понять, отчего ему не по себе. Фейсплейт офицера выражал невозмутимое безразличие, а вот оптика полыхала, и это невольно вызывало смутное беспокойство.  
– Джет. Врач. Отлично, – отрывисто сказал он.  
Фарма возмущенно открыл было рот, но так и не высказал своего мнения о подобного рода приветствиях при первом знакомстве.  
– Я зайду позже, – добавил Оптроникс, взял датапад со стола – в его ладони он казался намного меньше – и отправился к выходу. Ему пришлось чуть пригнуться, чтобы не задеть антеннами перекладину.  
– Я напомню Рикошету о тебе, когда он очнется, – вслед ему сказал Рэтчет. – Пока.  
На него будто бы никакая зловещая аура не давила. Впрочем, они, должно быть, неплохо знакомы. Рэтчет ведет дела не совсем легально, встретить тут копа Фарма вообще не ожидал, но…  
– Кто это был?  
– Начальник полиции Родиона, – Рэтчет протиснулся мимо него к терминалу, включил экран и проверил показания.  
– Я ничего не трогал, просто взглянул, – предупредил Фарма.  
– Рэтчет… – еще один сиплый полустон.  
– …он таскает мне близкий к дезактиву шлак, который заслужил второй шанс. Это его выражение, если что. Я предпочитаю называть их пациентами, – Рэтчет продолжал, как будто ни Фарма, ни мех на ремплатформе ничего не сказали. Потом он обернулся и сделал приглашающий жест. – Проходи. У меня почти развернуться негде, прости. Но я очень рад, что ты заглянул.  
Пытку током он не остановил. Фарма перебирал в голове нарушения, которые могут потребовать такой стимуляции энергосистемы. Обычно хотя бы местами нейросеть все же вырубают, поскольку прямая подача через медпанель – болезненная процедура. Впрочем, Рэтчету виднее. У него фантастическое чутье, почти сверхъестественное, такое, за которое многие медики с радостью отдали бы все, что у них есть.  
Что не помешало Рэтчету бросить нормальную практику и прийти сюда возиться с отбросами.  
Они оказались в небольшом кабинете, куда более чистом и светлом, чем предыдущее помещение. Стеллажи заставлены образцами и инструментами. Какие-то записи с формулами на чем попало – Рэтчет по-прежнему на досуге экспериментировал в области химии. Фарма усмехнулся вскользь, и, сев на предложенный стул, все-таки спросил:  
– У этого… звероформера аномальная слабость нейроузлов? Ты не отключил болевые центры.  
Порой так действительно поступают – если у пациента имеются природные отклонения. Например, организм меха не переносит анестезию, принимает ее за критическое отключение. Нюансов, словом, немало. И все же…  
– У него слабость мозгового модуля, – буркнул Рэтчет. – Маленький кретин. Третий раз мне его уже притащили разбитым в хлам! Нейростимуляторы.  
– Я не… думал, что ты переквалифицировался в психотерапевта, – Фарма попытался скрыть озадаченность за шуткой.  
– Я не воспитанием тут занимаюсь, – предупредил Рэтчет, – я его лечу. Немного подкорректировал нейросеть и пока отключил от нее эмоциональные центры. Теперь понижаю чувствительность, чтобы не случилось рецидива. Долго и энергозатратно, а ему придется потерпеть. В такой среде системы наиболее чувствительны, а при медленной калибровке ничего потом точно не сбросится до базовых настроек.  
Фарма прищурил одну линзу. Отключил? Значит, только поэтому пациент не мечется в фиксаторах. Ему больно, но на боль реагирует лишь корпус. Тем не менее, изматывающую усталость мех ощущает, и…  
– Нетривиально, – заметил он.  
– Я дважды заменял ему половину цепей, терпение мое лопнуло! – Рэтчет махнул рукой. – В следующий раз, когда захочет дозу… давай не будем о нем. Что тебя сюда привело? – он почти ехидно улыбнулся. – В такую-то дыру.  
– Решил тебя проведать. Это не самое спокойное место в последнее время. Ты знаешь, я никогда не понимал, почему ты все бросил и открыл здесь медблок. И я подумал, может, сейчас…  
– Здесь, Фарма, не так уж мало интересных случаев, – перебил Рэтчет, протягивая ему стакан. – У этих мехов… совсем иной подход к собственному корпусу. К его функциональности.  
– Кажется… понимаю, – Фарма вежливо сделал небольшой глоток, не спрашивая о содержимом. Впрочем, не так плохо, даже для «такой-то дыры».  
Это не благородство. Только исследовательский интерес мог заставить великолепного врача отказаться от лицензированной работы. Рэтчет мог бы возглавить медицинскую службу, Фарма в этом не сомневался. Но в результате главой хирургического отделения Дельтарана оказался он, а его старый товарищ копался в ржавеющих корпусах. Зато – с удовольствием.  
– Хорошо, что тебе здесь комфортно. Правда, я собирался предложить тебе вернуться…  
– Нет. Не сейчас. Позже… У меня есть проект, – Рэтчет поднес согнутый палец к губам и прищурился. – Я закончу его, и посмотрим.  
– Я бы взглянул, – Фарма подался вперед. – Я всегда считал, что у тебя… невероятное чутье. Как у врача и как у исследователя. И…  
– Конечно, – сверкнул оптикой Рэтчет, оживляясь. – Я не все пока могу рассказать, знаешь, но кое-что ты точно оценишь.  
Он встал, так и не притронувшись к своему стакану. Обсуждение исследований всегда интересовало его больше всего остального. Фарма прошел следом за стену из нагроможденных посреди кабинета контейнеров: импровизированная перегородка, оказывается, разделяла кабинет и операционную. Хотя, подумал Фарма, больше подошло бы слово «лаборатория».  
На почти вертикально поднятой ремплатформе все те же грубые металлические обручи удерживали вскрытого меха. Летный альтмод, тонкие крылья, небольшая грузоподъемность. Фарма решил было, что он дезактив: ниже кокпита, расположенного высоко на груди, он был полностью лишен брони. Но, судя по показаниям мониторов, пациент Рэтчета функционировал стабильно.  
– Топливная система, – коротко сказал Рэтчет, подпуская Фарму поближе. Он, казалось, просветлел лицом, когда они сюда заглянули. – Посмотри, просто удивительно.  
Фарма внимательнее изучил данные с экранов. Этого пациента Рэтчет держал в принудительном стазисе. Все жизненные процессы, кроме обработки информации мозговым модулем, осуществлялись полноценно. Даже оптика слабо горела, если присмотреться. Джет не испытывал никаких ощущений, а контроль всех его функций Рэтчет осуществлял с помощью медпанели.  
Удаленные или сдвинутые сегменты брони обнажали топливный бак, систему шлангов и камер вокруг него. Все это было тщательно вычищено и открыто взгляду. Фарма пробежался пальцами по нескольким шлангам, отринув саму мысль о странности подобного содержания меха.  
– Я не вижу нарушений, – признался он наконец, недовольный тем, что разгадать пациента Рэтчета с первого взгляда оказалось ему не под силу. – И следов хирургического вмешательства. В чем проблема?  
– Ни в чем, – прозвучало из-за спины. – Никаких проблем. Она идеальна. Воплощенное совершенство. Подача, резервный бак, двойные шлюзы. Посмотри на ступени естественной фильтрации. Ты должен увидеть, как… врач. И как обладатель схожей альтформы.  
– Я вижу, – Фарма бросил еще один взгляд на экраны и активировал встроенный сканер. – Я не могу понять, почему этот тип у тебя здесь, в таком состоянии? Что с ним не так?  
Физические повреждения он уже отмел. Да, есть следы драки или неудачного падения: мятое крыло, недавно замененные лопасти кулера. Но все это мелочи, которые не отвечают на вопрос…  
– …и это сокровище – у простого курьера, к тому же неудачливого воришки, – вздохнул Рэтчет невпопад и погладил клапан резервного шлюза. – Тебе интересно, правда? Собран он или выкован?..  
Фарма растерянно уставился на него:  
– Я… это… это не…  
– Знаю. Но я не смог пройти мимо, – Рэтчет усмехнулся и другой рукой стал открывать файлы, один за другим. – Изучаю его, как видишь.  
Схема, метрика, проверка функциональности в разных условиях. До Фармы наконец стало доходить.  
– Хочешь повторить дар Адаптуса? – хмыкнул он. – В твоем духе.  
Значит, вот как. Бедняга в гибернации – пленник, которого Рэтчет не отпустит, пока не узнает и не протестирует все, что ему нужно? Звучит противозаконно. Слегка. Впрочем, если мех попал сюда из тюремной камеры, вряд ли там было бы лучше.  
Здесь он просто видит электронные галлюцинации, ну, или не видит и не чувствует вообще ничего. Опционально.  
– Совершенства можно достичь, – Рэтчет прислонился к стене – той, что, в отличие от нагромождения контейнеров, не грозила упасть ему на голову. – Тебе ли не знать, Фарма. Ты ведь лучший.  
– О, я неплох, – рассмеялся тот.  
Рэтчет смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову, и улыбался, не то отвлеченно, не то, напротив… Его пристальный взгляд невольно волновал Фарму. Он не сразу принял решение отвернуться от вскрытого джета и взглянуть на хозяина медблока. Здесь было так тесно, что даже делать дополнительный шаг не требовалось – они были очень близко.  
Рэтчет спокойно поднял голову – Фарма был выше. На таком расстоянии – особенно заметно.  
– Ты беспокоишься, – тоном доктора, выносящего диагноз, сказал Рэтчет.  
– Нет, – отрезал Фарма. – Я не беспокоюсь, с чего бы. Я…  
– Ты беспокоишься, – Рэтчет сделал пружинистый шаг в сторону, заставляя Фарму повернуться, а затем слегка подтолкнул в грудь, прижав руку к прочному зеленоватому стеклопластику. Фарма уперся турбинами в стену.  
– Я пришел не за этим, – он нахмурился, – я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я пришел к тебе, как к другу. И коллеге. Не чтобы…  
– Я знаю. А я и вовсе планировал поработать, – пожал плечами Рэтчет, не убирая руку. – Но мы можем менять приоритеты, правда? И следовать желаниям. Даже спонтанным.  
– Верно, – Фарма встряхнулся. На лице заиграла широкая улыбка. – Чем заправлялся сегодня?  
– Я тут не шикую, – Рэтчет развернул его, прижимая к стене. – Стандартное. И не сегодня, а пару дней как.  
– Насыщенное, – улыбнулся Фарма, опуская голову и упираясь шлемом в холодный шероховатый металл.  
Рэтчет погладил отклонившиеся назад наплечники и протолкнул в воздухозаборники пальцы, до легкого напряжения между подвижными пластинами. Фарма чуть наклонился, чтобы Рэтчету было удобнее, но почти сразу же ладони соскользнули к крыльям, прошлись по ребрам обтекания и сжались на самом краю.  
Он знал о корпусе Фармы больше, чем тот когда-либо рассказывал добровольно. Кому угодно из своих партнеров. Он просто знал, чувствовал, улавливал каждый небольшой скачок температуры. А Фарма в ответ на каждый его жест разогревался все сильнее.  
Рэтчет никуда не торопился. Чуть выгнул крылья на себя – напряжение в стыках приятно возбуждало, – потом вернулся к предплечьям, вжимая в броню пальцы до дрожи в собственных суставах. Затем широко развел руки, дотянулся до кистей Фармы и сгреб их в кулаки, вдруг резко приникая сзади, вбивая его в стену. Фарма слабо вскрикнул, показатели датчиков давления приблизились к пороговым – таким, от которых смазка текла сама собой.  
Интерфейс-протокол отреагировал резким разогревом систем. Контакт с выделившейся смазкой вызывал легкие скачки напряжения внутри. Пока – легкие.  
– Ты знаешь, – выдохнул Фарма, едва слыша себя за раскрутившейся вентиляцией.  
Рэтчет мял его пальцы в своих, и Фарма невнятно мычал, откинув голову назад и погасив оптику, а порты ныли от скопившейся энергии.  
– Я знаю, – подтвердил Рэтчет негромко, отпустил пальцы, вызвав разочарованный стон, и обхватил партнера поперек корпуса.  
Конструкция Фармы подразумевала огромное количество подвижных деталей и тонких гибких пластин. Рэтчет был прочнее, можно сказать – монолитнее. Его не за что было подцепить: крупные, функциональные сегменты, широкие блоки брони, прочно примыкающие друг к другу. Почти все крепления защищены пластинами, а скрутки кабелей – прочной оплеткой.  
Фарма был хотя и крупнее, но уязвимее. И особенно уязвимым он был к просунутым между листами брони пальцам, создающим непредвиденное давление. Не настолько сильное, чтобы было больно, но тревожащее датчики.  
– Можно уже, – тихо рассмеялся он, подаваясь бедрами назад, раскрывая защиту.  
– Не спеши, – шепнул Рэтчет.  
Прохладный воздух беспокоил влажную обводку портов. Фарма прикусил губу. Руки спускались вниз так медленно! Проверяя на прочность каждый стык, мучительно основательно, как на медосмотре. Фарма почти сползал по стене, отставляя бедра и неловко переступая, пытаясь зажаться, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. Рэтчет просунул колено так, чтобы не коснуться панели, но достаточно далеко, чтобы Фарма не мог свести ноги.  
Потом он отвлекся. Одна рука лежала на спине, другая исчезла. Фарма услышал звук – странный, шуршащий, – но его интересовало лишь, насколько быстро удастся разрядиться. Когда Рэтчет без дополнительной стимуляции состыковал со шлюзом насадку шланга, Фарма лишь эхом сознания удивился: сегментам приемного отверстия пришлось немного перестроиться. Насадка оказалась больше, чем… впрочем, что мешало Рэтчету сделать апгрейд? Он, конечно, никогда не слыл фанатом интерфейса, но кто знает, какие у него сейчас партнеры, и…  
Фарма все выбросил из головы, когда пальцы легли на порты. Рэтчет не поддавал током, как сделало бы большинство мехов с партнером, текущим и почти насаживающимся на руку. Он активировал слабые магниты, и кончики пальцев так плотно прижались к чуть выступающей окантовке, что Фарма завыл движком и отчаянно подался назад, проталкивая заправочный шланг глубже. Его ребристая обмотка приятно давила на стенки изнутри, а внизу горели пять горячих, пульсирующих точек – там, где пять пальцев Рэтчета примагнитились к интерфейс-панели.  
А затем в стенку бака ударила мощная струя топлива, и Фарма откинул голову назад, почти сталкиваясь затылком с Рэтчетом. Тот только усиливал магнитное поле – не урчал двигателем сам и как будто не дрожал, хотя так стремительно перекачивал топливо…  
Нет. Фарма заволновался фоном, получив данные анализаторов. Те четко говорили: никакого стандартного, несущего личный отпечаток, как своеобразный вкус, у каждого – свой. Авиа, с дешевыми присадками, но все же авиа, и…  
Рэтчет потянул его назад и сдвинулся, убирая руку с панели – магнитное поле продолжало воздействовать еще пару нанокликов. Фарма охотно подался следом за ускользающим наслаждением.  
Если бы они были сцеплены сейчас, Рэтчет не смог бы так отойти в сторону. Путаясь в ощущениях, Фарма заметил провода, тянущиеся из открытой панели на левой руке партнера куда-то назад, за спину, и расширенной оптикой уставился на Рэтчета.  
Это…  
– Что ты…  
Это не его топливо. Не его шланг, не его насадка, не… он.  
Рэтчет, улыбнувшись, переключил что-то – мигнули огоньки на панели – и прежде чем Фарма успел спросить или возмутиться, толкнул его спиной на…  
В тот же миг активировалась откачка топлива, и смешанное содержимое бака толчками потянулось обратно по дрожащему от напряжения шлангу. Фарма выгнулся, теряя равновесие и падая на отключенного пациента Рэтчета. Курьер со вскрытой топливной системой, мех в стазисе, который…  
– Рэтчет, ты спя-а-а…  
Фарма в панике попытался развернуться, но Рэтчет уже навалился сверху, перехватывая руки, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам. Электрическая стимуляция снизу – он все же активировал джампер, провода оплели чужое оборудование, проталкиваясь внутрь. Подключение началось с внешних портов. Фарма блаженно затрясся.  
Рэтчет управлял топливной системой курьера дистанционно, постоянно меняя скорость и напор. Фарме оставалось только поддаваться приятным ощущениям, позволяя партнеру делать то, что тот считает нужным.  
А он считал нужным переключаться с откачки на подачу неожиданно, то выжимая Фарму насухо, то заливая до резервных отметок. Он считал нужным проталкивать джампер глубже, щекоча электричеством, разделяя провода так, чтобы они царапали стенки внутри, терлись и проникали во внутренние разъемы, только когда те почти расплавятся от стимуляции.  
Угловатые детали пациента впивались Фарме в спину. Рэтчет приподнял его повыше, устраивая прямо на вскрытой начинке курьера. Одно крыло застряло между выступающим коленным суставом и платформой, и каждый раз, дергаясь, Фарма получал сигналы о повреждении покрытия.  
О, ему было налить на это.  
Энергон, масло, хладагент – Фарма тек каждой щелью. Рэтчет провел ладонями по корпусу, не то размазывая, не то втирая жидкость.  
Волшебно.  
Оптика Рэтчета замерцала: интерфейс-система подавляла другие программы, и подключение к медпанели пациента прерывалось. Но когда шланг обмяк и топливо перестало поступать, Фарма уже был готов к перезагрузке. Оба сегодня дошли до нее быстрее, чем обычно, один – измотанный двойной работой, другой – слишком возбужденный встречей после долгого перерыва.  
Рэтчет так крепко вцепился в его руки, что не отпустил, даже когда вырубился. Он просто утянул Фарму за собой в ребут, грубо стаскивая с платформы.

 

Фарма очнулся раньше. Немного тянуло в заполненных портах. Выпутавшись из хватки Рэтчета, он слегка встряхнулся: липкое ощущение на броне было шлаково приятным. Наконец он выгнулся и извлек обмякший шланг из своего шлюза, стараясь не потревожить больше ни одно подключение. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось проделывать столь интимную процедуру с оборудованием, свисающим из разобранного меха в стазисе.  
Отвращения Фарма не испытывал, хотя случившееся было настолько неэтичным, насколько что-то вообще может быть неэтичным. Курьер, конечно, даже не осознал, что кого-то сконнектил, но все же…  
Втянуть оборудование пациент Рэтчета не мог, и шланг повис, капая терпко пахнущим светло-зеленым авиатопливом с автоматически трансформировавшейся насадки. Качественная марка смешалась с дешевым топливом, доступным здесь, на окраине Родиона. Запах возбуждения.  
Тихонько загудела вентиляция. Когда Фарма повернулся, оптика партнера уже горела. Даже больше: Рэтчет потянулся к медпанели. Часть подключений разорвалась, но пара проводов еще вонзалась в медицинские порты курьера. Теперь Рэтчет, кажется, анализировал полученные данные. Фарма сжал бедра, напоминая о себе и о джампере внутри. Когда энергообмен остановлен, штекеры ощущаются скорее как помеха.  
В ответ Рэтчет подал слабое электричество и коротко усмехнулся.  
– Два клика, – пообещал он.  
И обещание выполнил: спустя два клика он попросил Фарму дотянуться и отключить его от курьера. Провода втянулись, медпанель захлопнулась с едва слышным характерным звуком трансформации.  
Он прижал ладони к опущенным крыльям Фармы:  
– Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не планировал… этот тест. Это было импровизацией.  
Прозвучало невероятно размеренно. Зачаровывающе.  
– Ты любишь импровизации, – Фарма перевел дух, устраиваясь поудобнее. Неэтично, о да. Но возбуждающе. – Как… показания?  
– Я проанализирую позже, – Рэтчет улыбнулся, – и поделюсь, если хочешь. Но система ведь потрясающая, м? Отзывчивость моментальная.  
– Тебе виднее, ты ей управлял. Но могу предположить высокую чувствительность к перепадам давления в баке, – Фарма поерзал и прижался к Рэтчету, устраивая голову на сверкающем зеленоватой подсветкой честплейте.  
– Хотел бы иметь такую?  
То, как в заляпанный энергоном и смазкой корпус с заметным усилием вжимались его ладони, вполне гармонировало с несильным электрическим напряжением внутри.  
– Лучшее – враг хорошего, знаешь ли, – проурчал Фарма негромко.  
– Не могу с тобой согласиться, но…  
– Ах!  
Фарма вскинул голову. Рэтчет никогда не набирал обороты быстро, но умел усилить ощущения в тот самый правильный момент, когда ты и готов, и не готов, и ждешь, и не ждешь. И открыт, и спокоен…  
– Твоя очередь.  
Рэтчет открыл щиток и приподнял бедра, давая Фарме состыковаться. Одновременно он обхватил его за голову, прижимая к себе, сплетая пальцы в замок на шлеме. Через мгновение они просто сцепились оба: один заливает топливо, другой встряхивает электричеством, и так, пока у обоих не сбиваются циклы вентиляции, не слетают предохранители.  
И в то же время второй ребут был мягче. Почти безмятежным. Рэтчет умел и это: выматывать, полностью подчинять себе нейросеть партнера, а потом убаюкивающе отправлять в медленную перезагрузку. Фарма сказал бы, что чувствует себя уязвимым, вот только ощущение было слишком приятным для уязвимости.  
И очень редким.

 

Рэтчет помог ему слезть. Напоследок провел рукой по ногам, а затем поднялся сам.  
– Давай покажу тебе, где мойка. Прости, тут не очень… роскошно. Не так, как ты привык, – слегка язвительно добавил он.  
– Жаль, я думал, ты держишь роскошную мойку специально для меня.  
Фарма бросил взгляд на третьего участника их интерфейса и вновь отправился в путешествие по бесплатной клинике своего коллеги. Каждый сантиметр этого места кричал о том, что здесь не должен прозябать такой специалист, как Рэтчет. Но он, несомненно, сам хотел оставаться здесь. Ради таких парней, как безымянный курьер, которых можно вскрыть, разложить их детали перед собой и делать все, что заблагорассудится.  
Напор моющей жидкости был слабым, и пахла она не слишком приятно. Фарма привел себя в порядок наскоро, а когда вышел, Рэтчет стоял за терминалом. Его пальцы стучали по клавиатуре. Издали Фарма разглядел на экране шаблонный интерфейс модулирующей системы репликационной камеры.  
Курьер уже был чист, его шланги – уложены обратно. А вот сам Рэтчет еще фонил, и пятна на бедрах остались.  
– Как всегда, о себе – в последнюю очередь.  
Рэтчет обернулся. Он казался удивленным, как будто забыл, что у него гости. Но только полклика – а потом улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Не удержался, решил подсчитать кое-что.  
– Не сомневался. Не буду тебе мешать, мне уже пора. Но… послушай, – Фарма осторожно обогнул особенно сильно шатающуюся башенку контейнеров, – твои проекты… я ведь могу надеяться, что раз ты общаешься с шефом полиции, здесь не будет незаконных дезактивов? Я действительно очень хочу еще поработать с тобой в будущем.  
– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Рэтчет. – Я же помогаю им, Фарма. А они немного помогают мне.  
Фарма пожал плечами, признавая его правоту. Тот, кто не платит, не может и жаловаться. «Я же помогаю им». Так нерационально… и все же так типично для Рэтчета.  
– Постараюсь и в следующий раз зайти в гости в неожиданный момент, – сказал он, прощаясь.


	2. Аякон

Он трансформировался, приземляясь на балкон собственного кабинета. В полете его чуть не сбили, он успел порядочно насмотреться на клубы черного дыма и огонь, охвативший центр Аякона, поэтому его не удивила огромная толпа вокруг госпиталя. Фарма решил воспользоваться более быстрым способом оказаться на рабочем месте, чем проталкиваться через сотню раненых, каждый из которых будет пытаться ухватить его за крыло или задать глупый вопрос.  
У главного врача как будто без них мало заботы сейчас!  
Фарма обернулся на пылающий город. Началось. Какая бы из недовольных ячеек ни приступила к активным действиям, относительное спокойствие закончилось сегодня, когда Репэйр, второй по квалификации врач в госпитале, связался с ним и сказал, что…  
…у них в операционной сенатор, вплавленный в кусок стены, и его искра вот-вот погаснет.  
А вот и Репэйр. Пятна энергона на руках и широком ребристом честплейте. Паника в круглых синих линзах.  
– Фарма, слава Праймусу! Это просто ад!  
– Что случилось? – он стремительно прошел внутрь и сунул руки под струю очистителя.  
Город содрогнулся от мощного взрыва. Зазвенел стеклопласт в окнах госпиталя.  
– Никто не понимает. Говорят, что Оптимус Прайм взорвал Сенат, – Репэйр уже отворил дверь, призывая Фарму поторопиться. – И не только Сенат. Не знаю, автоботы это или нет, но у нас завал! Регистрировать не успеваем. Я всех вызвал, Фарма, вообще всех!  
Тот кивнул. Репэйр гулко и тяжело шагал впереди, ведя Фарму туда, где он был сейчас нужнее всего. Когда двери операционной отворились, Фарма увидел двух хирургов над… грудой шлака? Иначе не скажешь.  
Левой частью корпуса трансформер на ремплатформе прочно спаялся с тем, что, вероятно, должно было защитить его от взрыва. Схватилось мгновенно, линию сплава Фарма заметил сразу. Скорее всего, раньше сенатор и не знал, как необычно реагирует металл его корпуса на запредельные температуры. С разорванной броней и перерезанным топливопроводом дело иметь проще.  
Сенатора, судя по всему, наскоро вырезали из своеобразно, но все же спасшей ему жизнь стены. Фарма прищурился. Нет, это щит, который использует сенатская гвардия. Тогда где-то в этой мешанине может быть генератор силового поля. Лучше для пострадавшего, если он деактивирован, потому что…  
– Сканеры с ума сходят, – вместо приветствия сказал Лайт Фьюэл. – Вслепую придется разделять.  
Нет, не деактивирован.  
– Мы не начинали без тебя, – проронил Фиксит.  
– И правильно.  
Фарма вполне осознавал серьезность и, верное слово, жуть общей ситуации, но лежащая прямо перед ним невероятно сложная задача привела его в восторг. Пульсация искры была слабой и нестабильной, счастье, что сенатор не в сознании. Повреждений головы не было, могло случиться, что он полностью осознавал бы происходящее. И, скорее всего, мозговой модуль не справился бы с потоком ошибок и болевых импульсов.  
– Это Глиссэйд. Из нижней палаты. Телохранитель чудом его уволок оттуда, – сказал Фиксит нечто, что было Фарме совершенно не интересно.  
Откуда начать? Лайт Фьюэл и Фиксит пытались стабилизировать искру, но это бесполезно, пока энергообмен нарушен. Фарма склонился над корпусом и положил ладонь на теплый сплав. Нужно резать.  
– Я… я не знаю, как он жив до сих пор, – Репэйр развернул перед ним интерфейс репликационной камеры. – Мы не можем автоматически загрузить шаблоны, так что…  
– Понятно, – Фарма резко выпрямился и распорядился: – Идите.  
– Ты точно спра… – Репэйр смутился, когда Фарма взглянул на него исподлобья.  
– Я видел не меньше полутора сотен мехов у дверей госпиталя. Работы вам хватит. Лайт Фьюэл, активируй резервный генератор, если это еще не сделали. Энергостанция может быть следующей целью, – снаружи бои, настоящие бои, и Фарма на мгновение представил этот госпиталь крепостью на осадном положении. – Фиксит, если мы можем как-то усилить безопасность…  
– Я посмотрю, – отозвался синий мех ничего не обещающим тоном. – Слушай, Фарма, может быть, это вообще последний живой сенатор…  
– И пока вы меня отвлекаете, его шансы вернуться в строй стремятся к нулю, – отрезал тот, отворачиваясь.  
Его наконец-то оставили в покое, наедине со случаем, который стал первым настоящим вызовом за долгое время. Фарма развернул пилу.  
За стенами госпиталя плавился и бился в агонии целый город.

 

Он не следил за хронометром. Работать приходилось на несколько фронтов сразу. Постепенно удалять чужеродный металл, восстанавливать схемы и писать параметры трансплантатов, чтобы загрузить в репликационную камеру. Когда он добрался до генератора силового поля и отключил его, дело пошло быстрее. Правда, удалить его он не решился – причудливая судьба буквально впаяла генератор в стенку энергораспределительного блока. Фарма рассудил, что с этим можно разобраться и позже. Он не собирается возвращать Глиссэйда в онлайн, а значит, страдать от дискомфортных скачков энергии тот не будет.  
Пока что его функционирование в любом случае обеспечивает аппаратура.  
Фарма двигался снизу вверх, от бедра к честплейту, отделяя сенатора от щита. Теперь казалось, будто кто-то отгрыз от Глиссэйда кусок, и только свежеимплантированные кабели и трубки говорили, что это была операция по спасению, а не акт вандализма.  
Даже лучший хирург Аякона чувствовал нервозность перед самой сложной частью. Уже было ясно, что сама камера почти не повреждена – настоящее чудо, между прочим. Однако большая часть ведущих к ней каналов энергии передавлена, а взрыв не только приплавил сенатору руку к закрылкам, но и создал герметичные пустоты внутри. Сканер предупреждал о высоких температурах, и Фарма собирался сначала проделать в изуродованной панели небольшое отверстие и запустить контактный анализатор.  
Тонкое сверло на кончике пальца пронзительно завизжало, встретившись с металлом. Работа требовала сосредоточенности, поэтому Фарма даже не сразу осознал, что дверь в операционную слетела с петель и с грохотом повалилась на пол. Он отреагировал на это как на обычный громкий звук, досадную помеху, и обернулся, зло шипя:  
– Я неясно выразился, когда велел не отвле…  
Два бота на пороге – невысокие, но плотно сбитые колесные с узкими визорами – были уж точно не из персонала госпиталя. Оба в него целились, и Фарма замер, недоуменно разглядывая их и фиолетовые знаки на их честплейтах. Сверло вхолостую крутилось в воздухе. Он был слишком растерян этим вторжением, чтобы отключить его или предпринять еще хоть что-то, но только первые несколько мгновений.  
– Подвинься, док, – сказал один, с синими полосами на светлом корпусе. – Мы за сенатором. Рикошет, бери его – и двигаем.  
Второй, с множеством боевых отметин на темно-красном корпусе, подался было вперед.  
– Кто… кто дал вам право врываться в мой госпиталь? – Фарма нахмурился, деактивировал сверло и приподнял руки, сжимая кулаки и готовя механизм трансформации. От этих двух темных дул, глядящих ему в голову, становилось не по себе, но… как они смеют? – Это мой пациент, и вы его не заберете! Убирайтесь, – он сделал небольшой шаг навстречу тому, кого назвали Рикошетом.  
Близнецы – они должны быть дуоботами, такое, природное сходство улавливается сразу – переглянулись. Рикошет – мех с темно-рыжим визором – скривил в ухмылке рот, порванный с одной стороны и наскоро залатанный:  
– Джазз, ты глянь! Да он нас выставить хочет.  
В ответ Джазз тоже улыбнулся только половиной рта, будто зеркало своей красной копии.  
– Прайму нужен сенатор, – сказал он спокойно. – Док, если отойдешь, мы тебя даже не убьем.  
Состояние Глиссэйда оставалось нестабильным, и Фарма нервничал. Он вынужден болтать с этими двумя, когда в любой клик изменится давление в полостях, повысится температура… что угодно может случиться, и если он не сможет это контролировать, успешная операция будет запорота. А пациент умрет.  
У Фармы на платформе не умирают те, кого он может спасти. И сегодня это не произойдет из-за двух мелких отбраковков, которые думают, что им можно…  
Фарма прищурился и активировал пилу. Зубья завизжали, разрезая воздух, и он повторил:  
– У меня операция, кретины. За дверь!  
Двери, правда, уже нет. Но прозвучать должно было достаточно доступно даже для того бота, в оранжевом угловатом визоре которого светилось сплошное безумие.  
– Ох, зря упрямишься, – оскалился Джазз.  
Фарма и заметить не успел, как Рикошет сорвался с места и молниеносным движением сбил его с ног. Пережатая рука с пилой врезалась в пол, пришлось в панике трансформировать ее обратно, чтобы не повредить зубья. Рикошет ударил его головой о ремплатформу и выкрутил вторую руку, почти ломая ее.  
– Забирай оплавка. Я задержусь тут, – бросил Рикошет, и Фарма только сейчас осознал, что это автоботы… Автоботы! И они вряд ли шутили, когда наставляли на него оружие.  
Происходящее не укладывалось в голове.  
Он попытался оттолкнуть Рикошета, продолжавшего медленно выворачивать руку из сустава, но тот ткнул пушку ему в шею. Дуло было теплым. Он стрелял из нее недавно… стрелял! В его госпитале!  
Искра дрогнула внутри.  
Джазз убрал оружие и задумчиво пошевелил пальцами, наклонившись над сенатором. Соображал, как удобнее перехватить оплетенный проводами и трубками корпус.  
– Его нельзя перемещать! – запаниковал Фарма. – Вы его убьете!  
– Шлак, да мы и собираемся его убить! – хохотнул Джазз и взялся за одну из почти отсоединенных пластин тазовой секции. Та скрипнула.  
– Подожди, – раздался знакомый голос за спиной. Фарма успел дважды прокрутить услышанное, анализируя тембр и тон, прежде чем вошедший успел продолжить. Рэтчет?! – Рикошет, отпусти Фарму, пожалуйста. Джазз, Глиссэйд действительно умрет, едва ты его отключишь. Оптимус ведь не просил дезактив, правда?  
– Рэтчет? – Фарма попытался повернуть голову, но не вышло. Дуло глубже толкнулось в сплетение кабелей. – Рэ…  
– Док хотел на нас напасть, – прорычал Рикошет над аудиодатчиком Фармы. – Ему с рук сойдет, что ли?  
– С таких рук все может сойти, – судя по звуку шагов, Рэтчет приблизился. И проворчал, совсем рядом: – Давай, давай, Рикошет, не затягивай. Чем быстрее придет в себя сенатор, тем быстрее мы здесь закончим.  
Давление на шею ослабло. Фарма прижал ладонь к разогревшимся кабелям, а Рэтчет спокойно протянул ему руку.  
– Парни немного вспыльчивые. И нетерпеливые. Извини, – сказал он. – Привет.  
Фарма встретился с ним оптикой. Рэтчет улыбался, как будто ничего необычного не происходило. На стекле честплейта светился лиловым символ автоботов.  
Он как в тумане принял помощь и поднялся. Джазз тем временем оперся о ремплатформу, нависнув над корпусом Глиссэйда.  
– Да он и так, и так дезактив.  
– Я собирался это исправить, когда вы ворвались, – Фарма нервно шагнул к Джаззу и, с опаской, но все же протянул руку между автоботом и сенатором. Не получив в ответ очередной удар в голову, он перевел взгляд на Рэтчета: – Что происходит? Вы… почему вы разносите мой госпиталь?  
– Теперь это наш госпиталь, – Рэтчет развел руками. – Прости. У ребят приказ не убивать никого, кто не оказывает сопротивления.  
– Не уби…  
– У нас много раненых бойцов. Им требуется помощь, – Рэтчет тоже подошел к платформе, взглянул на мониторы. – У меня рук на всех не хватает. Придется забрать твою больницу.  
– Забра… так, – Фарма сцепил пальцы, пытаясь вернуть холодность анализа. Не выходило. – Ты… вы… если кто-то из моих врачей или пациентов пострадает…  
– Давай вернемся к сенатору, – мягко перебил Рэтчет. – Он нужен живым.  
– Чтобы вы убили его потом? – почти крикнул Фарма.  
– Казнили, – поправил Джазз едко.  
– По-твоему, Оптимус ждать будет, пока док тут возится? – вмешался Рикошет. – Ты в своем уме?  
– Из этого шлака его часов пять вырезать! – подтвердил Джазз.  
– Оптимус подождет, – отмахнулся Рэтчет. – Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы меху возвращали функциональность после того, как половина его плат под воздействием высоких температур стала единым целым с мусором? А сейчас увидишь, – он сверкнул оптикой, пристально уставившись на Джазза, и тот как-то нервно передернул плечами. – Фарма, прости за бардак. Продолжай работать, пожалуйста.  
Рикошет, скалясь, поднял пушку и прицелился ему в голову из-за спины Рэтчета. Если он не приступит к работе по-хорошему, вероятно, его ждет плохой вариант.  
И он вернулся к Глиссэйду. Вновь активировал сверло – стоило задействовать механизм трансформации, и Рикошет дернул оружием в его сторону. «Ш-ш-ш», – услышал Фарма. Рэтчет заставил Рикошета опустить пушку и зашептал что-то в аудиодатчик, продолжая следить за каждым жестом главного хирурга с пристальным любопытством. Рикошет нервно переступил ногами и отвернулся. Еще минуту назад он казался неуправляемым и импульсивным, но теперь как-то сник.  
Джазз бродил вокруг платформы, не стесняясь заглядывать Фарме под руку, и изредка восхищенно присвистывал. Фарма же разрывался между желанием сделать все правильно и закончить побыстрее. Хотя… что точно будет правильно, что ему нужно сделать, обязательно нужно сделать, если в нем есть хоть капля сострадания – это убить сенатора сейчас.  
Обычная врачебная ошибка. Невероятно сложная операция, столько времени он уже возится здесь с Глиссэйдом… Эмоциональный всплеск, когда один бешеный автобот едва не оторвал ему голову… Так легко ошибиться, да? Сделать слишком глубокий надрез, случайно лишить питания искру, и…  
Рэтчет наблюдал за ним с восхищением. С опасным вниманием.  
О, он отличит случайность от преднамеренности. Он точно подмечает, как Фарма колеблется секунду, прежде чем спаять еще один кабель. А еще знает, что такой вызов своим умениям Фарма должен ценить особенно высоко, а значит, не допустить глупых ошибок.  
Он как раз заменял группу кабелей вблизи от камеры искры, когда Джазз прижал руку к аудиодатчику – должно быть, повредил в боях внутренний коммлинк и пытался таким образом бороться с помехами.  
– Как скоро ты его включишь, док? – узкий голубой визор Джазза уставился на Фарму через платформу.  
Тот медленно поднял голову. Нужно соврать? Это поможет? И… кому поможет, ему или сенатору? Хоть что-то вообще поможет его пациенту, кроме хирургически точного удара в искру?  
– Он сможет функционировать, если ты подключишь эти блоки и временно загерметизируешь отсеки. Достаточно долго, чтобы дожить до Плавилен, – вмешался Рэтчет. – Понимаю твое желание сделать все как надо, Фарма, но у любых усилий есть цена, и эти того не стоят.  
Фарма окинул пациента взглядом. Рэтчет прав. Репликационные камеры за такой короткий срок сформировали лишь хрупкие пластины, повторяющие заявленные формы, но мягкие, как лист алюминия. На полноценное восстановление жизненных процессов после такой операции нужно куда больше суток.  
Рэтчет хочет поднять его сейчас?  
– Я не привык работать плохо, – процедил Фарма сквозь дентапластины.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Рэтчет с пугающе искренним сожалением.  
– Слушай, парень с пилой. Оптимус сказал, что будет здесь через час, и если мы не преподнесем ему сенатора, он вырвет нам глотки, – Джазз оскалился. – Я тебя ему первым брошу, ясно?  
– Просто постарайся закончить за час, – рука легла на плечо. Рэтчет успокаивал его.  
Фарма зло сверлил взглядом Джазза. Происходящее было каким-то безумием. Невероятно кошмарным глюком, который просто обязан был рассеяться…

 

Он не мог ответить себе на вопрос, почему все-таки не убил Глиссэйда. Струсил? Побоялся, что не сможет убедительно соврать, не сможет обмануть Рэтчета? Испугался, что они убьют его – эти два безумца с пушками или даже сам Оптимус Прайм? Убьют, и Рэтчет уже не заступится, он ведь все поймет.  
Или он не сделал этого, потому что хотел удостовериться, что вернуть Глиссэйду функциональность ему действительно под силу? Потому что вложил немало сил, чтобы тот смог идти на собственных ногах, пусть и навстречу смерти? Хотел полюбоваться на результат своей работы?  
Не самый совершенный результат, но впечатляющий. Будь у него больше времени, Глиссэйд был бы как с конвейера. Он не чувствовал бы боли и скованности движений, не вздрагивал бы от неправильного распределения энергии – удалить сбивающий настройки генератор Фарма так и не успел, – он отлежался бы нужное время на восстановлении и смог бы даже трансформироваться, как прежде…  
Но сейчас у Глиссэйда сил было ровно столько, чтобы слабо упираться, пока Джазз и Рикошет тащат его вниз. Чтобы стонать и выдавливать с трудом, что он никто, что его слово никогда ничего не значило, что он один из многих, чье звание только функция, что он лишь занимал место и делал то, что говорили ему лидеры Сената, голосовал за то, за что говорили голосовать, он…  
Это не имело значения ни для Рикошета и Джазза, ни для Рэтчета… и уж тем более не будет иметь – для Оптимуса Прайма.  
Рэтчет вел Фарму чуть позади, придерживая за спину, как бы невзначай давая понять, что ему никуда не деться. Фарма молчал и нервно сжимал одной рукой пальцы другой. Вооруженные боты в коридорах госпиталя, яростная ругань из закрытых палат, постоянный фоновый шум. «Не убивать тех, кто не оказывает сопротивления», прокручивал он в памяти. А если кто-то оказывает?..  
Они вышли в холл, просторный, с рядом белых колонн, украшенных символами медицинской службы. Самое большое помещение в госпитале, обычно здесь работали стойки регистрации и слонялись в ожидании приема мехи, но сейчас…  
Фарма вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальный мир. Автоботы согнали сюда весь персонал: врачей, медбратьев, даже стажеров. Их всех держали на мушке, кого-то – скрутили и поставили на колени, Репэйра, например.  
Многие обернулись на Фарму, когда он спустился следом за Джаззом и Рикошетом, волочившими сенатора под руки. Но сам Фарма не мог оторвать взгляд от меха, стоявшего с другой стороны холла. Он узнал его. Они встречались только один раз, после Фарма видел его изображения в новостных сводках. Разрушительная махина из новостей ничем не напоминала родионского офицера полиции, но… это был он. Оптроникс, тот тягач, с которым Фарма столкнулся у Рэтчета в клинике. Оптроникс с тех пор оброс боевой броней, стал выше, мощнее и теперь не просто пробуждал тревогу, а источал ауру жестокости и ужаса, против которой Фарма оказался так же бессилен, как остальные. Он замер, почти подался назад, но Рэтчет помешал – он так и не убрал руку со спины.  
Заботливо. Спокойно.  
– С выздоровлением, сенатор Глиссэйд, – Оптимус Прайм улыбнулся. Выверенно, жестко, прекрасно зная, какой эффект это производит. Ледяной ужас, почти гасящий искру. – Мы вас заждались.  
– Оптроникс, это ведь… это ошибка! Ты знаешь, я не… я… – залепетал Глиссэйд, безвольно повисая на руках Джазза и Рикошета.  
– Нет, не ошибка, Глиссэйд. Мы увидимся очень скоро. Все увидят, как ты умрешь следом за остальными, – Оптимус махнул рукой. – Доставьте его в Даркмаунт.  
– Оптроникс, пожалуйста! Я никогда не был против тебя! Я…  
Рикошет врезал ему, не сдерживаясь. Брызнул энергон, сенатор дернулся, и Фарма стиснул пальцы до боли в шарнирах. Все происходящее – электронная галлюцинация, которая почему-то до сих пор не рассеивается.  
– Как вы уже поняли, власть на Кибертроне сменилась, – Прайм обвел взглядом врачей, даже не задержавшись на Фарме. И все же тот уловил вскользь сияние его темно-красной оптики. В ней не было безумия, только чистая жестокость. Обдуманная, властная. Никакой жалости.  
От этого выражения сводило сервоприводы. Почему он… почему невозможно шевельнуться, зная, что Оптимус может просто на тебя посмотреть? Фарма слышал о Матрице раньше, в том числе слухи о похищении, но никогда не верил, что мифический артефакт действительно может оказывать воздействие на мехов. Тем более – такое!  
Или дело в самом Оптрониксе – в Оптимусе Прайме?  
– Но не все этим довольны, – продолжил он, проходя между колоннами в центр холла. – Моим солдатам нужна медицинская помощь, и вы будете ее оказывать. В первую очередь. Я хочу, чтобы все ваши усилия были направлены на благополучие моей армии.  
– У нас без вас полно пациентов! – громко перебил его Репэйр, высвобождая плечо из хватки державшего его автобота.  
Фарма прикусил губу, когда тот замахнулся прикладом, но, к его изумлению, Оптимус остановил своего бойца, подняв ладонь. Репэйр тяжело поднялся. Его определенно успели избить раньше – эти свежие вмятины, характерные потеки энергона на стыках…  
– Вы ворвались, прервали нашу работу, разрушили тут все! – продолжил Репэйр, тяжело вентилируя. – Твои бандиты убили бота, которого я латал, только потому, что его цвет им не понравился!  
Фарма никогда не видел его таким яростным. Да, его зам был эмоциональным мехом, порой даже слишком, но… он что, обезумел? Задрав голову – Оптимус Прайм был выше его вдвое, – Репэйр уставился на лидера автоботов сияющей синей оптикой.  
Холодный ужас сковал всех медиков в холле, не только Фарму. Но последний больше всего боялся, что Репэйр сейчас призовет его как главу госпиталя, и… что тогда придется сказать? Сделать?  
– Я не буду потакать насилию, Оптимус! Никто не будет…  
На этих словах Оптимус смял Репэйру голову. Удар кулака слева – и, пробив вытянутый шлем, сжатые пальцы врезались в подставленную правую ладонь. Выше шейной брони рассыпались искры, энергон хлынул из разорванных топливных артерий, вылетевшая оптика зазвенела по полу.  
Волна паники захлестнула всех, включая Фарму, но никто не посмел дернуться. Страх примагнитил их к месту.  
Прежде чем кто-то успел хотя бы вскрикнуть, Оптимус дернул руки Репэйра, грузно оседающего на пол, отрывая их, и пинком отправил тело в колонну. Выстрелы его солдат изрешетили корпус, проделав в нем столько дыр, что никакая реанимация уже не могла бы его вернуть.  
Фарма замер с распахнутым ртом. Он должен был вмешаться. Выступить вперед раньше, чем Репэйр перешел черту, или сделать что-то сейчас, но… запретить что-то Прайму? Ведь следующий удар достанется ему. Сокрушающий удар.  
Рэтчет чуть-чуть сжал пальцы на его турбине. Никто не увидел, как он этим жестом посоветовал Фарме молчать. Фарма молчал.  
Оптимус стряхнул чужой энергон с ладони. Сползшее к основанию колонны тело оставило размашистый розовый след поверх красного символа медицинской службы.  
Еще один взгляд, скользящий по всем ошеломленным ботам.  
– Вы все получите знак и будете чинить моих солдат. Вы все – мои автоботы. А тех, кто решит сбежать, покараю, как дезертиров. Ясно?  
Молчание отвечало достаточно живописно. Подчиненные Фармы, да и сам Фарма, не могли оторвать взгляд от изуродованного корпуса Репэйра. Каждый видел на его месте себя – и каждый приходил в ужас от этой картины.  
– Рэтчет, – обернулся Оптимус. – Ты за главного. Разберись тут со всем.  
Фарма застыл, таким близким к нему оказалось опасное внимание Оптимуса Прайма. Полклика они даже смотрели друг на друга.  
«Джет. Врач. Отлично».  
– Хорошо, – спокойно откликнулся Рэтчет.  
Когда Оптимус ушел из госпиталя, автоботы разогнали медиков по палатам и операционным. Обратно за работу. Никто не притронулся к Репэйру, не попытался убрать тело, оно так и осталось лежать у колонны в луже застывающего энергона, напоминанием о том, что бывает с непокорными.  
И пролежало еще долго.

 

Фарма действовал на автомате, стараясь полностью забить процессор механической работой. Он уже несколько суток брал одного пациента за другим, проводил операцию за операцией. Он позволял себе немного отдохнуть, только когда ботам Прайма вдруг не оказывалось до него дела…  
Бои вовсю шли, раненые прибывали. Еще осмотр, еще одна пересадка шлангов, еще… что угодно. Пока что Фарме удавалось изо всех сил оттягивать тот момент, когда ему будет вдруг нечем заняться, и придется получить знак. Как Рэтчет.  
Рядом все время кто-то был. За всеми в госпитале наблюдали, хотя демонстрация в холле отбила у персонала желание сопротивляться. Страх и безысходность – вот что все чувствовали. Чтобы понять это, достаточно было перекинуться с коллегами парой сухих фраз. Они сторонились друг друга и почти не общались с тех пор, как автоботы захватили Аякон. А они действительно захватили Аякон. Оптимус Прайм объявил себя единоличным правителем Кибертрона.  
Рэтчет, по слухам, занял одну из операционных. Все шептались о криках, доносящихся оттуда… Фарма слышал их лично. Никто не знал, кого туда тащат захватчики. Вроде бы на корпусах видели автоботский знак, как и у остальных пациентов госпиталя, но…  
Они вопили от боли. Постоянно.  
Солдат, присматривавший за Фармой, изрядно скучал. После очередной операции, когда Фарма высушил руки и сказал ему, что стационарному сканеру нужен новый аккумулятор, тот только махнул рукой. «Сам сходи».  
И главврач отправился за оборудованием в подсобку. У него не было и мысли о том, чтобы попытаться сбежать. Выбраться можно, он ведь хорошо знает госпиталь, и можно улететь, бросить остальных здесь, но что потом?  
Да и сил не было. Скоро он исчерпает все ресурсы, и ему придется взять перерыв.  
Он встретил Фиксита. Тот тоже шел без надзирателя, а на плече его уже виднелась свежая инсигния. Он торопился и только кивнул Фарме, проносясь мимо. Фарма проводил его взглядом. Они все приспособятся, наверное.  
Зайдя в узкое длинное помещение, заставленное полками, Фарма остановился. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прошел внутрь, не включив свет. Он чуть ли не впервые остался один.  
Он в изнеможении оперся ладонями о заставленный ящиками стол. Безумная операция, которую Рэтчет заставил его завершить, смерть Репэйра, Оптимус Прайм, объявляющий их всех автоботами… Он поскреб пальцами стол, сжимая кулаки. Нет, конечно, он делает то же, что и раньше. Спасает жизни. А если госпиталь покажет себя лояльным, то наблюдение снимут, и их всех оставят в покое.  
– Ты можешь уйти, – раздалось за спиной.  
Фарма поднял голову. Он снова не услышал, как кто-то вошел. Снова слишком погрузился в свои мысли…  
Он развернулся, невольно пытаясь отступить от едва различимого силуэта. Широкие светло-зеленые линии подсветки на массивных наплечниках, тонкая сияющая обводка по ребрам наколенников. И ярко-красные линзы, подсвечивающие спокойное выражение фейсплейта.  
По-прежнему спокойное.  
– Чт-т… – выдавил Фарма.  
– Я не буду тебя преследовать. Уходи, если хочешь, – повторил Рэтчет.  
Фарма тряхнул головой и усмехнулся, широко и нервно:  
– Да что ты говоришь? По-моему, Оптроникс… Оптимус доступно объяснил, что никто не уйдет.  
Рэтчет только пожал плечами:  
– Тебе придется скрываться, да. Но если ты не хочешь быть с нами, уходи. Я не хочу тебя заставлять… Я не шучу. Ты заслуживаешь выбора, который позволит тебе не раскаиваться в содеянном.  
– Сбежать? – губы невольно растянулись еще шире. Он, должно быть, выглядит сейчас не менее безумным, чем Рикошет. – Спрятаться?  
– Если хочешь, можешь покинуть Кибертрон, как некоторые. Или присоединиться к десептиконам… Фарма, я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Я уважаю тебя, – Рэтчет прошел вглубь. Фарма резко подался назад, но только уперся ногами в стол. – Я даю тебе выбор. Только тебе. У тебя будет время, чтобы уйти, но потом я больше не буду защищать тебя.  
Защищать? Фарма продолжал следить за ним взглядом.  
Протянутая рука, там, в операционной, когда он был в наноклике от смерти. Или, может, намного дальше – Рикошет не похож на бота, который быстро убивает тех, кто ему не нравится.  
«У тебя энергон на щеке», – сказал Рэтчет, когда Фарма вернулся к работе над камерой искры Глиссэйда. Неуместная забота. Этот «энергон на щеке» – из трещины, которую Фарма получил, когда Рикошет со всей силы приложил его о платформу. Один из тех «бандитов Прайма», которых Рэтчет и привел в госпиталь.  
Крепкая, властная, ровная хватка на турбине, пока Оптимус рвет Репэйра на части. Не двигайся, Фарма, и ничего не говори.  
– Я… я останусь, – ответил он четко.  
Рэтчет слегка удивился. Или показалось?  
– Почему? – спросил он.  
– Ты знаешь, – скривился Фарма. – Я… врач. Я хирург. Я не бунтарь, не беглец, и я не желаю стоять на амбразуре. Но учти, еще я не желаю никого пытать и калечить…  
«Как ты».  
Потому автоботы, следящие за тем, чтобы все медики были послушны, так переглядываются и перешептываются, когда речь заходят о ставленнике Прайма в госпитале? Эти крики из операционной наверху и вторящие им стремительно расползающиеся слухи…  
– Разве я кого-то калечу? – прошептал Рэтчет угрожающе.  
– Нет. Я имел в виду не тебя, – Фарма опустил голову. – Пойми, это мой госпиталь! И я не готов нести ответственность за все то, что вы здесь…  
– Не волнуйся. Я ведь теперь главный, – вдруг улыбнулся Рэтчет. – Я распоряжаюсь – и я несу ответственность. Ты согласен, Фарма?  
– Да.  
В голосе Рэтчета слышался энтузиазм. Он явно был доволен тем, как повернулся разговор, а Фарма… возможно, тоже.  
– Можешь продолжать работать. Никто не собирается делать из тебя убийцу, для этого у Оптимуса достаточно солдат.  
Просто делай так, чтобы убийц в рядах фиолетового знака оставалось как можно больше.  
– Хо… хорошо.  
Рэтчет кивнул, прислонился вдруг к столу рядом, не задев Фарму, но весьма близко, и безмятежно запрокинул голову к темному потолку. Будто он не был тем, кто захватил этот госпиталь и полностью подчинил себе. Будто они оставались коллегами даже сейчас.  
А может, и оставались.  
– Я рад, что ты так решил. Ты – мастер, Фарма. Ты не должен болтаться шлак знает где, трясясь за свою жизнь. Ты достоин того, чтобы работать в хороших условиях.  
Он говорил не об идее, не о долге перед Праймом или новым знаком. Только о работе. Это был Рэтчет, прежний Рэтчет.  
– Кто бы говорил, – неуверенно пошутил Фарма, прощупывая почву.  
– Родион стал колыбелью нового Кибертрона, – в тон ему ответил Рэтчет, прищурив оптику, – не такая уж и дыра, как оказалось. Мы с Оптрониксом нашли там немало парней в команду.  
Фарма стиснул кулаки. Сколько мехов из тех, что «получили второй шанс» в медлблоке Рэтчета, сейчас расхаживает по госпиталю с оружием? Он почему-то думал, что немало.  
– Этот бардак когда-нибудь закончится, – почти философски вздохнул Рэтчет, слегка разводя руками. – Мир изменился, но это не значит, что мы должны лишаться таких специалистов. Я готов был дать тебе выбор, но… честно скажу, было бы жаль тебя потерять. Я говорю это и как твой друг тоже.  
В темной подсобке было душновато, Фарма разогнал вентиляцию мощнее и признался:  
– Я был почти уверен, что когда-нибудь ты возглавишь медслужбу. По крайней мере, пока ты не оставил Дельтаранский госпиталь. Никогда не думал, что это произойдет так.  
– А какая разница? – с искренним недоумением спросил Рэтчет, а потом снисходительно улыбнулся: – О. Понимаю. Послушай, не притворяйся, что тебе есть дело до чужих жизней. Ты спасаешь их не ради того, чтобы они жили. Ты слишком хорош для добряка. Ты спасаешь их, чтобы не проиграть… – он постучал себя по честплейту. – Это твой знак, Фарма. Твоя инсигния даже больше, чем моя. Я это знаю.  
Фарма неуверенно отвел взгляд. Рэтчет всегда знал о нем больше, чем другие. Чем он сам, возможно.  
Быть может, он не так уж и ошибается.


	3. Колдоон IV

Когда автоботы начали активную экспансию, подчиняя нейтральные колонии одну за другой и подавляя очаги восстания десептиконов, Рэтчет забрал Фарму на передовую, оставив Аяконский госпиталь на Фиксита. Для Оптимуса Прайма все автоботы были военными, не важно, при каких обстоятельствах они получили знак, и поэтому Фарму никто не спрашивал. Конечно, решение принимал Рэтчет, прекрасно знавший, какие эмоции вызывает у Фармы перспектива сражаться с десептиконами, но он сказал только: «Ты нужен мне там».  
Сначала ему нужен был госпиталь – и он его получил. Затем ему понадобился под рукой лучший хирург Аякона – и он забрал его. Фарма не смог спорить: тяжело доказывать что-то тому, кто тебя даже не слушает.  
Он боялся, что станет хуже, но… намного хуже не стало. Они виделись теперь гораздо чаще, и пациентов стало в разы больше, но, если постараться, рутину можно увидеть и в этом.  
Рутина прерывалась редко. Невозможно было представить себе ситуацию, в которой Фарма остался бы без работы. Если долго не вылезали десептиконы – парни Прайма были не против полупасить друг друга. По-своему даже забавным было то, что, едва не выдрав (или выдрав) друг другу конечности, боты тащились к Фарме, осторожно минуя дверь в кабинет Рэтчета или его передвижную лабораторию.  
Нет, удивительный талант Рэтчета удерживать жизнь в корпусе, от которого почти ничего не осталось, никто не подвергал сомнению. Сколько раз он вытаскивал Оптимуса Прайма и его ближайших офицеров практически из дезактива после сражений. Но в то же время желающих выйти из медблока с непрошеным апгрейдом было не так много. Рэтчет легко мог посчитать, что Бластер должен вмещать больше кассетников. Что Сансторму можно прикрутить еще пару рук. И тогда, чтобы вырваться на свободу, оставалось только отчаянно драться.  
В армии автоботов Рэтчет обладал безмерной свободой. Никто не слышал, чтобы Оптимус сказал ему: «Хватит подлавливать Вирла» или «Бросай свои тесты и займись Хойстом». Зато свидетели шепотом пересказывали, как Рэтчет отчитал в очередной раз возвращенного к жизни Прайма, а тот, стиснув зубы, молча полыхал оптикой. А потом ухмыльнулся и пророкотал: «Как скажешь, доктор».  
Рэтчета боялись не меньше, чем самого Оптимуса Прайма. Со стороны это могло показаться странным: медик всегда был заботлив и предупредителен, терпеть не мог, когда автоботы калечили друг друга, занимался исследованиями, спасавшими солдатам жизни. Только взгляд оптики, изучавшей твой корпус, будто бесцеремонно сканирующий, слегка настораживал.  
Фарма знал: Рэтчет видел вокруг не живых мехов, а совокупность их функций. Детали, системы, прошивка. Все это поддавалось усовершенствованию… И все же Фарма был уверен, что его это не коснется. Они работали бок о бок, и в увлечениях Рэтчета он всегда отмечал восхитительную последовательность, а в идеях – удивительную смелость. Он хотел оставаться рядом, чтобы поражаться результатам его работы: Рэтчет мало делился промежуточными планами, но всегда с гордостью демонстрировал итог.  
Фарма был одним из немногих, кто мог всесторонне оценить его проекты, если не единственным.

 

В тот день первым ворвался Хаунд. О внезапной стычке с десептиконскими лазутчиками в медблоке уже слышали, но подробностей пока не знали. Хаунд стер энергон с лицевой пластины – тот стремительно проступал снова на краях рваных ран – и просипел поврежденным вокалайзером:  
– Рэтчет.  
Тот повернулся и коротко окинул его взглядом. Оптика скучающе потускнела: самые обычные повреждения, на них даже жалко тратить время. А через наноклик – осуждающе сверкнула. Судя по вмятинам под грудной броней, Хаунд столкнулся с кем-то врукопашную, а тянущийся за ним розовый след подтверждал предположения о внутренней утечке.  
– Я тебя предупреждал, что…  
– Сейчас тебе тепленького принесут, – перебил Хаунд, едва шевеля разорванными губами.  
– Кого? – Рэтчет нахмурился и одним щелчком запустил тестирующее оборудование, чтобы не тратить на это наноклики позже.  
Фарма поманил Хаунда пальцем. По характерному шуму вентиляции можно было сказать, что боец очень торопился сюда. Он знал, что если придет первым и предупредит Рэтчета о некоем более интересном пациенте, шанс оказаться на другой платформе у него больше.  
– Джазз встретил дробь фейсплейтом, – бросил Хаунд без особенного сожаления и добавил: – Коррозийную.  
– Тебе повезло, значит, – проронил Фарма, стараясь не наступить в лужу топлива, стремительно расползавшуюся под пациентом. Хаунд покачнулся. – А если бы потратил пару кликов, чтобы заблокировать утечку…  
– Ты док, ты и разбирайся, – нагло хмыкнул тот, скривился и сплюнул подступивший к горлу энергон. Метил он в белое крыло, но плевок не долетел.  
Фарма без предупреждения перевел платформу, о которую Хаунд опирался, в горизонтальное положение. Тот потерял равновесие, ударился спиной об нее и согнулся от боли. Не смертельно, но очень неприятно.  
Фарма ограничил двигательные функции и сдвинул панели под честплейтом – когда мех у тебя на ремплатформе, управлять его трансформационными цепями так же легко, как собственными. Хаунду действительно перебило большую часть топливных артерий. По вторичным каналам столько энергона, сколько нужно было для полноценного функционирования, курсировать просто не могло. Чудо, что он добрался на своих двоих, – но чужую выносливость Фарма оценил молча, лишь заставил Хаунда еще раз прочувствовать, как капли топлива шипят на разгоряченных от перегрузок платах.  
Тот стиснул денты и не расслабил их даже тогда, когда Фарма наконец-то отключил его нейросеть.  
Меньше чем через клик на пороге появился Рикошет. Фарма наблюдал краем глаза, не отрываясь от работы: надо было временно заблокировать три топливных канала, удалить вспоротые шланги и разобраться, какие блоки закоротило окончательно, а какие еще можно оттереть и перезапустить. По характерному шуму резисторов у центрального генератора читалось, что энергосеть убита в шлак.  
– Его… у… у него… – услышал Фарма. Рикошету было не свойственно заикаться и путаться в словах. Он всегда говорил быстро, резко, громко. Но не сейчас.  
– Я знаю, – быстро ответил Рэтчет, подхватывая корпус Джазза с рук пошатывающегося Рикошета. Фарма обернулся, чтобы на короткий миг увидеть черно-рыжее месиво вместо светлого узкого фейсплейта. Половину шлема снесло начисто.  
Джазз, несомненно, был в стазисе, а его дуобот едва держался на ногах. Рикошету досталось меньше: по сути, Фарма не видел ни одного внешнего повреждения. Однако боль, испытываемая родственной искрой, передавалась ему в полном объеме.  
Когда Рэтчет освободил ему руки, он прижал их к шлему и согнулся, сдавленно рыча.  
– Помочь? – спросил Фарма Рэтчета, следя за тем, как тот укладывает Джазза на платформу. Движения четкие и быстрые – шеф медицинской службы торопится, потому что знает, что смерть подступила к искре Джазза очень близко. А смерть – главный противник Рэтчета, и проигрывать ей тот не собирается.  
– Ты пригодишься остальным, – отмахнулся он в ответ.  
Коррозийная дробь содержала отравляющий реагент, мгновенно запускающий процесс распадения металла. Если осколки не просто разорвали фейсплейт, а проникли глубоко, то сейчас коррозия грызла уже мозговой модуль. Такие повреждения несут огромный риск не только для жизни, но и для личности меха.  
Удалить дробь и погасить распространение коррозии – задача невероятно сложная. Очевидно, Рэтчету не терпелось нырнуть в нее с головой, но Фарма заметил на его лице выражение искренней тревоги. Это забота о пациенте или – как обычно – следствие жгучего интереса ко всем непростым вызовам его талантам?  
Фарма поджал губы, кивая.  
Вернуться к вывернутым внутренностям Хаунда ему не дали. В Рикошета едва не врезался Санстрикер и гневно возмутился:  
– Что, опять очередь? Бросай этого придурка, Фарма…  
За его спиной замаячил Клиффджампер. Фарма предположил про себя, что вряд ли снайперу сильно досталось в потасовке посреди автоботской территории. Скорее уж его прислал Прайм – узнать о судьбе обоих своих телохранителей.  
В конце концов, если Джазз умрет, Рикошет может это не пережить.  
Однако броня Клиффджампера была обожжена, как будто рядом с ним разорвалась ракета, и не одна. Не менее удивительным было и то, что Санстрикер – который обычно лез к Фарме с любой царапиной на покрытии – придерживал сейчас почти отвалившуюся руку и едва двигался, поскольку чей-то мощный удар выбил ему бедренный сустав.  
– Бросай придурка, – подтвердил Клиффджампер. – Там Инферно подорвался и Блюстрика задел.  
– В регенерационную камеру, – распорядился Фарма сквозь денты.  
Клиффджампер, шлак его дери, пришел – и сразу раскомандовался. Праймово расположение многим резьбу срывало: оптикой мигнуть не успеешь, как всем и каждому указываешь, что делать, просто потому что можешь. Но Фарма никогда не метался по медблоку от пациента к пациенту, даже если они очень громко требовали внимания. А те, кто делал это на удивительно болезненных частотах звука, обычно получали блокировку вокалайзера первыми.  
Фарма и без них представлял себе, кем и когда займется, так что «очередь» формировалась не перед медблоком, а в его голове.  
Если Клиффджампер говорит «подорвался» об Инферно, то речь идет, скорее всего, об отдельных кусочках одного бота, в одном из которых чудом уцелела искра. Быстро осмотреть его уже не выйдет, а вот Хаунд уже вскрыт, но еще не подключен к внешнему питанию.  
Даже мех с дегенеративным процессором может положить другого меха в регенерационную камеру, чтобы Фарма занялся им, когда засунет в Хаунда хотя бы пару целых шлангов.  
– Рэтчет, пожалуйста, – никто никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Рикошета был таким глухим. Чтобы он так нервничал. Он подошел к платформе и едва не упал на колени рядом с ней. – Будь с ним…  
Было непривычно, даже странно видеть Рикошета подавленным и растерянным. Он был из тех ботов, кого Прайм особенно охотно держал поближе. Безумным маньяком, дрожащим от предвкушения пролитого энергона. Но – оказывается – только до той поры, пока его дуоботу не разрывали башку.  
– Я о нем позабочусь, – мягко ответил Рэтчет, взял Рикошета за плечо и отвел в сторону. – Можешь побыть здесь. Все, кто не умирают прямо сейчас, – резче сказал он, оборачиваясь к двери, – вон!  
Рэтчет всегда был против присутствия посторонних в медблоке. Первый раз Фарма видел, чтобы кресло в углу оказалось кем-то занято. Пока Санстрикер, шипя, хромал обратно, Рикошет добрался до сидения и рухнул на него, продолжая сжимать голову. Царапая ее с той стороны, где у Джазза был изорван фейсплейт.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Фарма у Хаунда, подключая тестирующее оборудование к его медпанели. – Самоубийственная атака?  
– Коны подстроили покушение, – не слишком охотно ответил тот. Хотя он и не чувствовал боли из-за того, что в этот момент лишался трети своих систем, особого удовольствия от онлайна тоже не испытывал.  
В том, чтобы заставлять пациента осознавать происходящие с его корпусом изменения, был определенный шарм. Фарма смог оценить его, только оставив практику в госпитале.  
– Покушение? – переспросил он.  
– Ага. Их агент носил наш знак, причем шлак знает сколько времени. А сегодня ему почти удалось добраться до Прайма.  
Автоботы захватили Колдоон IV несколько циклов назад. Их позиция здесь была прочной, а о десептиконах и слуху не было. Местное сопротивление было подавлено не полностью, но сложно представить, что его представители могли пробраться глубоко на территорию автоботов. Даже спевшись с десептиконами. А самоубийственные удары в спину и вовсе не имели ничего общего с тактикой алознаковых.  
– Не похоже на конов, – Фарма обернулся на сжавшегося в кресле Рикошета. Тот тихонько подвывал.  
– Мегатрон добряк, а не дурак, – отрезал Хаунд, скалясь.  
Это имело смысл. Убить Оптимуса Прайма – значит не просто обезглавить автоботов. Фарма знал, потеряв лидера, они погрязнут во взаимных стычках, их легко будет разбить. Мысль об убийстве вряд ли нравилась лидеру десептиконов, но не понимать выгоду спланированного покушения он не мог.  
Убей одного – и освободи Кибертрон. И кто знает, сколько еще планет, подобных этой.  
Но – нет. Фарма не понимал, как Прайму удалось так привязать к себе своих телохранителей, что они действительно готовы были сдохнуть ради него. Однако он сделал это, и они, очевидно, приняли удар на себя.  
Интересно, как сильно пострадают Праул, Ред Алерт, Бластер – за то, что не раскрыли кона в их рядах? За то, что позволили врагу подобраться так близко? Фарма предвидел, что последние двое перекочуют в медблок следом за Джаззом.  
Первому, скорее всего, придется озаботиться лишь новым корпусом для клона.  
– Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, кем был тот болт, который нас предал, – добавил Хаунд, провожая взглядом пучок собственных проводов.  
– И? – без особого интереса спросил Фарма.  
То, что ответил Хаунд, вполне объясняло, как один неудавшийся убийца смог заполнить целый медблок. Он сказал: «Оверлорд».

 

– Кто остался? – Фарма закрыл за собой дверь, приглушая тонкий вопль оттуда.  
– Ранены еще Смоукскрин, Джекпот и Кап.  
– Кап?!  
– Можешь себе представить, – Праул сверился с датападом. – Но он считает себя здоровым, пока в состоянии грызть сай-гару, поэтому его можно исключить из списка нуждающихся в помощи.  
Что ж, никто его силком в медблок не волочит.  
Праул выглядел возмутительно целым для автобота, который подвел своими действиями, а скорее, бездействием, Оптимуса Прайма. Но Фарма и не сомневался, что от какого-то другого клона вездесущего тактика осталось только пятно энергона.  
Как от Репэйра когда-то.  
Прайма нельзя назвать отходчивым. И в то же время разгребать итоги диверсии кто-то должен был. И кто, если не Праул? Правда, то, что он лично пришел в медблок, было редким проявлением внимания. Вернее, не совсем лично, но все же – прислал одну из своих драгоценных копий, а не связался удаленно.  
Потери автоботов от столкновения с одним трансформером оказались невероятно велики. Дезактивов было больше, чем раненых.  
– Хаунд сказал, что Оптимус сам… сражался с Оверлордом.  
– Да. Но он дождется, когда освободится Рэтчет, – пальцы клона дрогнули на датападе, и Фарма мельком удивился непривычной эмоциональности. – Я обещал сказать ему, как скоро Джазз вернется в онлайн.  
Удивительно, что Оптимус Прайм способен о ком-то беспокоиться. Вот в том, что лидер автоботов способен ждать, Фарма не сомневался. Если даже он ранен, он все равно предпочтет Рэтчета другим врачам, для него подпустить кого-то к своему корпусу – будто бы возмутительное нарушение безопасности. С другой стороны, вот, Оверлорда он подпустил. Мощный воин, воплощенная в одном мехе невероятная энергия разрушения, просто… фантастическая сила искры. И – десептикон, как оказалось.  
Интересно, что заставило Мегатрона раскрыть своего агента сейчас? Как ему удалось подготовить его, сделать его таким привлекательным для фиолетового знака, желанным бойцом в рядах армии автоботов, и убедить совершить столь… самоубийственный акт?  
Фарма тряхнул головой. Нет, не интересно. Он не будет расспрашивать Праула об этом, и не из тактичности. Какая разница, что стало с Оверлордом? Главное, что безжалостная машина армии Прайма по-прежнему функционирует, а не разваливается на части. Мир не рушится, хотя… возможно, был на клик от этого.  
– Джазз уже онлайн, – ответил он. – Пока я не могу сказать больше.  
– Когда Рэтчет освободится, пусть свяжется с Оптимусом, – корпус Праула вдруг задрожал, серво свело судорогой, датапад выпал из пальцев.  
Фарма замер, наблюдая за тем, как искрят провода под запрокинутым шлемом. Из раскрывшегося рта потекла струйка энергона.  
«Нет, – подумал Фарма, отстраненно размышляя, нужно ли пытаться поддержать клона. – Прайм с ним не закончил».  
Когда контроль вернулся к Праулу, тот предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Эхо боли, докатившееся до него, как до Рикошета – страдания Джазза, растаяло. Он молча подобрал датапад и ровным тоном сообщил:  
– Смоукскрин у себя. Можешь вызвать, когда у тебя будет время. Джекпот пока не транспортабелен, просто имей его в виду.  
– Что с ним?  
– Персептор хотел осмотреть его повреждения. Возможно, вмешательство врачей не понадобится, – добавил Праул, уходя.  
Фарма перевел дух. Прошло двадцать с половиной часов с тех пор, как Рэтчет начал работать над Джаззом. За это время Фарма успел помочь паре десяткам ботов, и еще десяток отправить на подзарядку, поскольку прожить с развороченной броней день-другой можно, а вот без регуляторов давления – уже нет.  
Он не чувствовал усталости – в такие моменты работа затягивала его, не оставляла в процессоре места для посторонних эмоций. Но Фарма прекрасно знал, что есть еще физическая усталость. И даже очень хорошие руки – его руки – ей подвластны.  
Санстрикер – последний, кого он подлатает сегодня. Инферно подключен к системам искусственной поддержки жизни, его искра получает достаточно энергии, а к восстановлению корпуса можно приступить в любой момент. Остальные уже отправились по платформам.  
Еще надо проверить дезактивы. Возможно, остались пригодные для трансплантации части. Мало кто становится совсем бесполезным после смерти.  
Двадцать с половиной часов. Четыре часа назад Рэтчет закончил удалять осколки и отчищать металл от частиц заряженной ржавчины. Полтора часа назад он при очередном тестовом прогоне заставил Джазза активировать визор. Стеклопластик только с одной стороны тускло отражал голубой свет. С другой под разбитым визором мигал поврежденный оптосенсор.  
Когда Джазз захрипел, Фарма сначала не поверил в происходящее. Рэтчет продолжал сосредоточенно собирать связи в его голове заново, не обратив на звук никакого внимания. Нейросеть пациента не могла активироваться сама собой, и Фарма ожидал, что хрип – остаточная реакция, призрак активированной, но не выполненной программы – исчезнет. Но еще через несколько кликов Джазз начал метаться по платформе, и Рэтчет привычно застегнул энергозамки на запястьях, щиколотках и груди.  
Рикошет заорал и сильнее сдавил голову руками. Рэтчет бросил на него осуждающий взгляд, а потом смягчился.  
– Видишь, твой брат жив. Я его не упущу, Рикошет.  
Джазз не мог осознавать, что с ним происходит. Фарма не следил за ходом операции, ему хватало своих пациентов, но никакое повреждение мозгового модуля не проходит даром. На восстановление цепей и связей уходят циклы.  
Но боль он чувствовал. Осознавал каждое касание пинцета или скальпеля к контактам в голове. Хрип постепенно становился все громче, а Рикошет трясся в кресле, сжимая кулаки. Энергон шел через верхний шлюз, подтекал изо рта и носа.  
Вернувшись после разговора с Праулом, Фарма услышал уже полноценный вибрирующий крик. Голова Джазза была надежно зафиксирована, но он вполне мог дергать ногами. Пальцы скребли по платформе, вжимаясь настолько сильно, что Джазз вполне мог искалечить себе руки.  
Рикошет сидел, низко наклонив голову, и молчал. Присмотревшись, Фарма заметил, что он затолкал кулак в рот и теперь давился криком, впиваясь отточенными клыками в собственные пальцы. В мигающей рыжей оптике не было и грамма осознанности, она беспорядочно мерцала.  
Чуть в стороне, вытянувшись в струнку, сидел Санстрикер, крепко сжав здоровой рукой край платформы. То, что он в ужасе от увиденного, было ясно с первого взгляда. Ему, должно быть, особенно жутко представлять себя на месте обоих: и Джазза, и Рикошета. У него ведь тоже есть брат. Санстрикер, должно быть, благодарит Праймуса за то, что Мегатрон слишком благороден, чтобы превратить перешедшего на сторону десептиконов Сайдсвайпа в инструмент влияния. Пытаешь одного – страдают двое.  
Как Санстрикер убедил Прайма не поступать так с ним? Не использовать эмпатическую связь и единство искры, чтобы добраться до предателя?  
В это Фарма тоже не желал вникать. Когда автоботы – не его пациенты, все, что происходит за пределами медблока, его не касается.  
Одно точно: сейчас происходило нечто, от чего Фарме и самому было не по себе. О склонности Рэтчета испытывать мехов на прочность он прекрасно знал, но такой эксперимент сверхъестественно жесток и, более того, иррационален. Ведь чем больше перегрузок испытывает Джазз, тем меньше шансов, что его нейросеть переживет удар. Неужели ржавчины, проедающей мозговой модуль, недостаточно?  
Он сделал то, чего никогда раньше не делал. Вмешался. Подошел, остановился напротив Рэтчета и впервые увидел, сколько в миниатюрном магнитном поле, встроенном в столик рядом с платформой, проржавевших частиц брони, дроби и поврежденных микроэлементов, которые Рэтчет извлек за эти часы. Фантастически тонкая работа, учитывая, что каждое прикосновение к этой рже провоцирует новую волну коррозии.  
– Во имя Адаптуса, Рэтчет, почему ты не отключишь нейросеть? – тихо спросил он.  
Рэтчет удивленно взглянул на него. Рикошет заметил их разговор – пустой взгляд загорелся чем-то, до такой жути напоминающим надежду, что Фарме стало не по себе.  
– Ты не вовремя решил обсудить мои методы, – заметил он.  
– Я не считаю, что Джазз способен справиться с такими нагрузками.  
– Посмотри, пожалуйста, на показатели, – вздохнул Рэтчет недовольно. – Он был на клик от дезактива, пока я не вернул его в онлайн.  
Фарма, осмелев, немного развернул монитор. Рэтчет был прав: пульсация искры, совместимая с жизнедеятельностью, возобновилась только после всплеска в нейросети, которым Рэтчет включил Джазза вопреки всякому здравому смыслу.  
На его месте Фарма никогда не стал бы так поступать. По своему опыту, по миллионам лет опыта кибертронской медицины, он оставил бы искусственное поддержание стазиса, пока не закончил работать с мозговым модулем, а выход пациента в онлайн сопроводил бы отключением всех болевых центров.  
Должно быть, окажись Джазз на соседнем столе, он был бы чист от ржавчины – возможно, Фарма справился бы даже быстрее Рэтчета, в работе с мелкими деталями ему равных не было, но в лучшем случае – в точке прерывания. В худшем – мертв.  
Рэтчет позволял Джаззу бороться с угасанием самостоятельно, подстегивая его нейросеть и не давая отключиться. Фарма предположил было, что износ энергосети будет фатальным, но заметил, что Рэтчет активировал дополнительные предохранители. Пока он контролирует их, для Джазза риска перегореть почти нет, несмотря на весь этот… ужас.  
– Ты держишь его на пределе, – наконец, вымолвил Фарма. – На самом острие боли. Ты можешь ослабить чувствительность без риска отключения. Ты же… ты же режешь его мозговой модуль, Рэтчет!  
– Как ты не понимаешь? – проворчал Рэтчет, заглядывая расчищенную брешь в голове пациента. Его будто не отвлекало истерическое моргание оптики. – Жизнь. Так она звучит. Это ее ты слышишь. Его крик – его жизнь. Так происходит борьба, Фарма. Тот, кто хочет жить, кричит, – он понизил голос. Глухо и заботливо спросил у непроизвольно вскидывающегося на платформе Джазза: – Ты ведь хочешь?  
Тот едва ли понимал речь. И уж точно не мог ответить. Вместо него откликнулся Рикошет:  
– Рэтчет, пожалуйста… – выдавил он.  
Он изодрал губы клыками и, залитый собственным энергоном, сам напоминал нуждающегося в госпитализации пациента.  
– Я помогаю ему, – Рэтчет вздохнул. – Он кричит, потому что хочет жить. И только.  
– А Рикошет? – спросил Фарма негромко.  
– Удивительный феномен, правда? Разделенная искра. Уверен, что стойкость Рикошета оказывает положительное влияние. Вместе они точно справятся. Я давно знаю их, Фарма, они выносливые парни. А теперь, пожалуйста, – он нахмурился, – не отвлекай меня.  
Фарма пожал плечами и отвернулся. Он удостоверился, что Рэтчету удалось невозможное, но по-прежнему сомневался, что это вернет Джазза… по-настоящему.  
Он вернулся к Санстрикеру, обошел его, чтобы не мешать наблюдать, и осветил разорванный наплечник. Рука держалась на паре кабелей, не больше.  
– Сколько ждать можно? – поморщился Санстрикер, зло сверкая взглядом на Фарму.  
Тот медленно наклонился к нему, положив руку на поврежденное плечо, заставив пациента зашипеть, и прошептал в смятый, но действующий аудиодатчик:  
– Хочешь покричать?  
Санстрикер испуганно дернулся в сторону. Долю клика его фейсплейт выражал ужас.  
Рэтчет ласково улыбнулся новому хрипу Джазза. Фарма скрипнул дентами, признаваясь себе: в его действиях было что-то завораживающее.  
Отталкивающее.  
Притягивающее.  
Аморальное – целиком и полностью.

 

Фарма, прислонившись к стене, протирал пальцы. Сначала – обработать универсальным очищающим спреем, потом – тщательно протереть каждый сегмент, проверяя работу суставов. И только затем нанести дезинфицирующее покрытие.  
Из операционной со вчерашнего вечера больше не слышалось криков. Джазз подвис между онлайном и оффлайном, но силы напрягать вокалайзер истощились. Он пытался биться головой о платформу, но ничего не выходило. Временная броня, прикрывающая голову, и аккуратно вырезанные из фейсплейта зараженные участки сделали его неузнаваемым. Оптику тоже рано было менять. Теперь придется ждать относительной стабильности.  
Рэтчет разрешил Рикошету остаться, когда закончил восстанавливать модуль, и с тех пор тот стоял на коленях у платформы, упираясь в нее лбом. Чего Фарма действительно не ожидал, так это что напоследок Рикошет прохрипит Рэтчету «спасибо», а тот, наклонившись, сотрет ветошью энергон с его лица. «Я не позволил бы вам умереть, ты знаешь».  
Фантастически. Фантастически… неправильно. Относительно феномена связи дуоботов наука четко говорит совсем немного. Но Рэтчет с такой уверенностью творил то, что он творил, будто точно знал: Рикошет послужит якорем для Джазза. Не даст тому замкнуться на боли или потушить собственную искру.  
Дверь приоткрылась.  
– Ты отлично поработал вчера, – Рэтчет прошел мимо, в сухую чистку. Фарма проводил его взглядом. Кажется, ночь он провел у Оптимуса Прайма.  
– Ты тоже… Ты вообще перезаряжался? – Рэтчет кивнул. Фарма прыснул очиститель на правую ладонь и неуверенно произнес: – Прости, что помешал тебе.  
– Ничего страшного, – отозвался Рэтчет, и шум пара, который обрабатывал его корпус, лишил Фарму возможности ответить.  
Он настолько ушел в себя, нанося дезинфектор, что удивился, когда красные ладони вдруг накрыли его руки. Рэтчет слегка сдавил их и улыбнулся.  
– Тебе ведь нравится эта идея.  
– А?  
Он подался вперед, прижимая Фарму к стене.  
– Ты живешь, пока можешь кричать. Ты кричишь за секунду до перезагрузки, за мгновение до того, как перед тобой разорвется граната… потому что это помогает тебе удостовериться, что ты жив. Потому что хочешь жить и дальше  
Он говорил – и выдыхал теплый воздух прямо в шейные кабели. Слова звучали вкрадчиво, тихо. Фарма аккуратно высвободил руки, усмехнулся пустой работе и потянулся к колесам за спиной Рэтчета. Провернул их немного.  
– Самая непрактичная мысль, которую я от тебя слышал.  
– По-твоему, я не знаю меры?  
– По-моему, ты… увлекаешься, – Фарма попытался привлечь его ближе, чтобы оборвать разговор чем-нибудь более приятным, но не вышло. Только колеса повернулись еще на пол-оборота. – Но я не хочу критиковать твои методы, Рэтчет. Правда.  
– Вряд ли ты помнишь, – Рэтчет прищурился, – никто не помнит, как правило. Но ты кричал, когда появился, когда искра дала сформировавшемуся телу жизнь. Пустила ток. Впитала первые капли топлива.  
– Холодной сборки – тоже кричат, – прошептал Фарма почему-то.  
– Да. Кричали, когда появились из черноты. Вынырнули из холода, из пустоты. Тишины. Нас выковало тепло Вектора Сигма, а их – смелость лучших из нашей расы. Все кричали – и никто не помнит.  
Четкость, уверенность, с которой говорил Рэтчет, пугала. Он провел ладонями от узкой талии Фармы вверх и чуть надавил на стеклопластик кокпита.  
– Но помнят системы. Помнит искра, – он нахмурил надлинзовые щитки и качнул головой. – Нам ведь так этого не хватает, Фарма. Крика. Осознания. Связи с собственной искрой, которую мы почти не слышим…  
– И ты вытягиваешь крик из своих пациентов силой? – попытался Фарма пошутить. Рэтчет ответил серьезно:  
– Я дарю жизнь.  
– Ах! – иронично улыбнулся Фарма.  
Рэтчет поджал губы. Оптика сверкнула ярче, и он повторил, отстраняясь:  
– Да, я дарю им жизнь, и даже больше. Они становятся совершенней. Прочувствуют жар жизни собственными цепями. Это прекрасно.  
– Это метафизика, Рэтчет. Ты имеешь… имеешь полное право так думать, но я предпочту оперировать по старинке.  
Фарма почувствовал себя неуютно под его пристальным взглядом. То, что происходило полклика назад, могло из теоретического диспута перетечь в близость. Фарма даже охотно отвлекся бы от списка раненых, которых предстояло повторно осмотреть, да и Рэтчету разрядка не помешала бы.  
Но то, как повернулся разговор, перечеркнуло все возбуждение.  
– Ты лучший хирург, чем я, – Рэтчет отвернулся к столу. – Лучший из всех, кого я знаю.  
– Зачем ты это говоришь? – скривился Фарма. – Мы ничего не делим. Я просто не согласен – и все.  
Рэтчет не ответил, и Фарма пожал плечами, отворачиваясь. Что ж, будет больше времени для Инферно – тот лежал в регенерационной камере уже не по кусочкам, но все еще в шаге от дезактива.  
Он даже не успел осознать, что его вырубило.

 

Он не сразу понял, что именно не так. Что-то беспокоило его, вызывало досадное напряжение в нейросети, выдавало ошибки на фоне, но определить источник помех Фарма пока не мог.  
Зато он обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях, зажатым между ног Рэтчета. Руки свободно лежали на подлокотниках кресла. Откинувшись назад и удерживая Фарму коленями, Рэтчет читал датапад, лениво проматывая текст большим пальцем. Когда Фарма поднял голову, тяжесть с бедра исчезла, и он отвлекся.  
– Извини за электрошок, – сказал он, откладывая чтение.  
«Ты с ума сошел!» – собирался воскликнуть Фарма. Но сформировавшаяся реплика – он даже четко прочувствовал тон, с которым предъявит Рэтчету претензии – так и не сорвалась с глоссы.  
«Что ты сделал?»  
Рэтчет улыбнулся и поерзал, задевая ступнями опущенные крылья Фармы.  
Тот прогнал экстренное сканирование и обнаружил досадную, пусть и не болезненную, помеху: блокиратор на вокалайзере. Нечто противоестественное, чужеродное в обычно плотно уложенных кабелях. Он не сомневался ни секунды – потянулся к горлу, собираясь протолкнуть пальцы в сплетение проводов и отключить эту штуку, но Рэтчет перехватил его кисть и потянул на себя.  
– Я вдруг понял, как могу показать тебе… что я имел в виду.  
Хватка была крепкой, колени тоже сжались.  
Фарма сверкнул оптикой и шевельнул губами, требуя немедленно извлечь блокиратор, но – разумеется – не раздалось ни звука. Тогда он попытался вырваться, но не вышло. Рэтчет поддел ногами ступни Фармы, дернул их в разные стороны, заставляя разъехаться, и тот сполз ниже. Теперь он почти висел на его коленях.  
– Не беспокойся, я ничего не повредил. Я бы не поступил так с тобой, – голос упал, но разлитое в нем предвкушение заставило Фарму на клик вспомнить о том, что представления Рэтчета о «навредить» сильно отличаются от его собственных.  
Рэтчет заулыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Фарма невольно пытается сказать что-то, хотя знает, что не сможет. Он прижал ладони Фармы к собственным бедрам и добавил:  
– Не пытайся убрать блокиратор. Я ведь не хочу ссориться.  
Фарма гневно уставился на него. Ноги, пойманные в плен, и упирающиеся в пол крылья не давали ему двигаться без риска что-нибудь себе сломать. Рэтчет легко его удерживал, и… не было никакого шанса сказать ему: «Когда кто-то не хочет ссориться, он не ломает другому вокалайзер».  
Слабое магнитное поле накрыло порты, будоража сенсоры. Фарма дернулся: обеспокоенный дискомфортом, он упустил из виду, что его интерфейс-панель открыта, и даже не почувствовал стимулирующую накладку на портах, пока та не активировалась.  
Он что, собирается… Фарма знал, что услышал бы собственный стон сейчас, если бы не блокиратор. Мощность нарастала, и он ерзал, пытаясь поджать ноги, а Рэтчет мешал, удерживая их разведенными.  
«Я не хочу!» – хотел бы сказать Фарма сейчас. И говорил – взглядом, когда не задевал шлемом белый металл перед собой, не в силах сопротивляться стимуляции.  
Он действительно не хотел. Нет, было не больно, но – унизительно, и странно, и…  
Рэтчет гладил его пальцы, вжимая их в стык бедренной и паховой брони почти до боли. Фарма стиснул денты, а когда мощность равномерной пульсации подскочила на порядок, вцепился в мощные изогнутые пластины. Его панель будто выворачивало наизнанку. Температура внутри росла, и Фарма уже не был уверен, хочет он сорвать стимулятор или, наоборот, сильнее прижать его к портам. Он в любом случае ничего не мог сделать, только вздрагивать, напрягать бедренные суставы в попытке немного приподняться и закусывать губу.  
– Тишина мешает, правда? – спросил Рэтчет.  
Тишиной это сложно было назвать. Фарма слышал лязг собственных деталей о ноги Рэтчета, и скрежет, с которым пытался высвободить руки, и ритмичное попискивание приборов на заднем плане. И самого Рэтчета, конечно. Возмутительно спокойного.  
Когда температура достигла пороговой метки, хладагент прыснул на раскаленные платы. Фарма выгнулся, когда жар внутри столкнулся с холодом. Он даже услышал шипение, как будто аудиодатчики стали чувствительней. Или просто раньше он никогда не сдерживался, всегда стонал в голос…  
– Ты хотел бы сосредоточиться на удовольствии, но не можешь, – подтвердил Рэтчет, отпуская кисти, но подаваясь вперед и перекладывая руки на плечи. Фарма скривился.  
«Кто виноват, что не могу?»  
Он ведь был не против, до того как Рэтчет его вырубил! Он ведь хотел… зачем нужно было лезть в его вокалайзер, ставить его на колени?  
Мучительно медленно ползли капли просочившейся смазки, щекоча датчики и распаляя интерфейс-системы. Рэтчет обхватил левой ладонью его подбородок, протолкнул пальцы под шлем, стискивая фейсплейт, и потянул на себя сильнее. Фарма зарычал бы, если бы мог – это «если бы» билось в процессоре особенно ярко.  
– От тебя невозможно оторваться, – вдруг прошептал Рэтчет, дотягиваясь большим пальцем до криво приоткрытых губ. – Ты невероятно… красив.  
Несмотря на то, как отчаянно Фарма ерзал, надеясь хоть как-нибудь зажать интерфейс-панель, он все же отчаянно ждал, когда Рэтчет отвлечется. И вот он отвлекся.  
Фарма ударил обеими руками, заставляя его ослабить давление на раздвинутые ноги. Рванулся назад, рискуя не то оторвать Рэтчету пальцы, не то содрать оплетку со своих кабелей и расцарапать фейсплейт. Фарма утянул его за собой с кресла, но все же освободился – ненадолго.  
Так некстати – или так продуманно – вспыхнула с новой силой магнитная стимуляция. Вспышки поля были короткими, мощными и бессистемными, серво невольно подкосились, и Фарма рухнул на бок, подтягивая одну руку к горлу, а другую проталкивая между ног. Пальцы прижались к стимулирующей накладке, магнитное поле вдавило их в порты, контактный гель брызнул на бедра горячими каплями, но еще один стон так и остался следом в программе.  
Рэтчет в тот же миг оказался рядом. Сориентировался он быстро: навалился на крыло, прижимая Фарму к полу, дернул за руку, почти вбил колено между ног, высекая искры из готовых к коннекту портов, и обхватил Фарму поперек корпуса, чтобы помешать добраться до блокиратора.  
Фарма протестующе затрясся. Ему нужно подключение, подключение, или он сгорит! И он должен вытащить эту штуку, она давит, мешает, не дает ему…  
Пальцы царапали колено Рэтчета, тщетно пытаясь протиснуться и сбросить электричество на жаждущие этого порты. А тот навалился на Фарму, сминая одну его руку в своем широком кулаке, а другую заламывая назад. Теперь Фарма снова не мог пошевелиться, только дергал бедрами и бился шлемом о шлем Рэтчета.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – услышал он, – ты же понимаешь, что это иррациональное желание, правда? Блокиратор не мешает твоему корпусу воспринимать стимуляцию как ласку, – Рэтчет сильнее вдавил колено. Фарма ерзал, сдирая покрытие о шершавый металл, и мысленно умолял его закончить пытку. – Обычно тебе нравится это, ты ведь понимаешь?  
Волнение клокотало в нейросети. Сейчас ему «не нравится» насилие! А вовсе не давление на…  
Ох.  
Фарма хотел бы всхлипнуть сейчас, ну или заорать на Рэтчета… но тот подключился к нему, замкнул изнывающие контуры и принял первый откат с негромким стоном.  
Он мог стонать. Фарма – только бесшумно открывать рот.  
Рэтчет перехватил его кисть у основания и почти насильно затолкал пальцы ему же в горло. Фарма замотал головой. Процессор отправлял вокалайзеру команды на активацию снова и снова, но в итоге не прозвучало даже мычания. Фарма уперся глоссой в собственные пальцы и невольно скользнул по ним. Стиснул, когда мощный всплеск энергии заставил натянуться каждый кабель внутри.  
Горячие волны расходились по телу, отдаваясь в каждом контакте, жаля уколами электричества от паха до самого затылка. Блокиратор пульсировал в горле. Фарма в мучительном молчании поддавался рукам, сминающим его крылья, бедра, честплейт: чем сильнее становилась стимуляция датчиков давления, тем быстрее захватывали контроль интерфейс-протоколы. Через клик он заглатывал пальцы так жадно, будто мог дотянуться до вокалайзера изнутри. Рэтчет накручивал обороты, и Фарма послушно извивался, давясь тишиной и раскидывая ноги. Скрутка туго свернулась от возбуждения, но Рэтчет ее не трогал – он прижимался сзади, и только.  
Фарма попросил бы его взяться за нее сейчас, осторожно, но сильно – как он умел. Попросил бы принять ладонью накопленный заряд, сдавить чувствительные провода, зажать штекеры пальцами – обычно это сводило с ума… но – он не мог попросить. Вторую руку Рэтчет так и не отпустил. Фарма отчаянно вертелся, и его джампер бил электричеством по его же пластинам. Изоляция тушила заряд, удары контактных игл о металл отзывались болью, но все же Фарма закусывал пальцы все сильнее.  
– Ты активировал передающую систему. Моего участия тебе не хватает?  
Рэтчет не экономил напряжение. Фарма наверняка давно бы перегрузился, если бы не мучительное, отвлекающее, зудящее ощущение недостачи.  
– Или тебе не хватает чего-то другого?  
Рэтчет запустил пальцы в основание джампера, раздвигая провода и касаясь раскаленных узлов под ними.  
Перегрузка была болезненно короткой, а собственное молчание – таким же мучительно скрутившим горло.  
– Хотел бы ты кричать сейчас? – услышал Фарма, выгибаясь до хруста в суставах. Казалось, его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Рэтчет забил уже все разъемы внутри основного порта, оставшиеся кабели продирались дальше. Каждое соединение – словно маленький взрыв внутри, позволяющий отдать немного напряжения… и принять гораздо больше.  
«Пожалуйста!»  
– Тебе не хватает звука собственного голоса. Ты привязан к нему. Когда ты кричишь от удовольствия, это – само по себе удовольствие, правда?  
«Рэтчет, я убью тебя-а-а-ах…»  
– Крик – часть твоего самоосознания. Так ты убеждаешься, что жив. Что это ты. Ты чувствуешь себя, Фарма? Себя, как меня сейчас?  
Он почти перестал давить на крыло. Фарма воспользовался этим, чтобы перевернуться на живот и подтянуть колени. Эта поза была привычной для них обоих, и Рэтчет – как обычно – слегка наклонился, честплейтом давя на турбины.  
Но все было не как обычно.  
Ладонь легла на горло.  
Фарма уперся локтями в пол и попытался наклонить голову, но – не вышло. Он представил: сейчас Рэтчет следит за тем, как он облизывает собственные пальцы. Как перехватывает руку Рэтчета, дразняще подергивающую провода на шее, и каждый раз теряет равновесие, чтобы потом попытаться снова.  
А возможно, перехватившая контроль над большинством процессов интерфейс-система уже его ввела в то рассеянное состояние, когда памяти хватает только на то, чтобы шарить руками по телу партнера.  
Немой, купированный крик действительно мучил его. Фарма вжался горлом в ладонь, и Рэтчет осторожно нащупал пальцами блокиратор под рядами проводов.  
– А… так? – блокировка слетела, и Фарма едва не оглох от собственного крика. Вопль, вмещающий в себе злость и удовольствие разом, зазвенел в аудиодатчиках и отозвался дрожью во всем корпусе. – Чувствуешь?..  
«Ты шлаков псих!» – должен был крикнуть Фарма, но, измученный ожиданием, выдохнул только:  
– Да! Да, да…  
Он выдернул руку изо рта, чтобы кричать вдоволь. Кричать что угодно. Наконец-то каждый всплеск можно было отметить голосом. Это и правда было сродни наслаждению.  
Рэтчет, продолжая сдавливать горло, лег на Фарму всем корпусом, потянулся вперед и захватил губами влажные от контактного геля фиолетовые пальцы. Электрическое напряжение пробежало по ним вместе с чужой глоссой, решительно раздвинувшей нижние фаланги и добравшейся до ребристых креплений.  
Все предохранители, включая резервные, наконец-то окончательно слетели.

 

Фарма упирался лбом в пол. Он подтянул колени, стиснул их и тяжело вентилировал, переживая последние клики снова и снова – и чудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не стонать. Еще никогда онлайн после интерфейса не был таким нежеланным. Неловким. Фарма был растерян, разъярен и совершенно измотан. Он хотел разорвать Рэтчета на части и в то же время боялся встретиться с ним взглядом.  
Как Рэтчет мог так унизить его?! Безжалостно, и грязно, и совершенно… безумно? Бессмысленно? Зачем?  
А тот, кажется, отправился проверять пищащую аппаратуру, требовавшую его внимания все то время, которое он уделял Фарме. Звук сервоприводов и тяжелых шагов отдавался в аудиодатчиках – Фарма прислушивался сквозь шум собственных кулеров и мечтал, чтобы Рэтчет просто исчез. Сейчас же. Немедленно. Пока Фарма все равно не сможет ничего с ним сделать…  
Да и после – что он сможет?  
Топливную магистраль в горле, освобожденную от давления извне, пусть и не сильного, слегка сводило. Приподняв голову, Фарма разглаживал кабели, приводя их в порядок, и массажировал энергопровод, растирая и пытаясь избавиться от ощущения дискомфорта. Но трубка все равно сокращалась, а вокалайзер сопровождал выход воздуха непроизвольным хриплым кашлем. Как будто блокиратор еще был внутри.  
– Я пережал что-то? – Рэтчет подошел и наклонился было, но Фарма отшатнулся, закрывая рукой горло.  
– Не прикасайся! – огрызнулся он.  
– Как хочешь, – покладисто согласился Рэтчет. – Но скажи, если не справишься сам.  
– Праймус! – Фарма действительно не понимал, как этот диалог вообще может происходить сейчас. Нужно, шлак забери, заставить его заплатить!  
В глубине процессора аварийным сигналом помаргивала растерянность. Несмотря на все странности старшего медика автоботов, Фарма считал его другом. Они работали вместе, хорошо работали. И не только это… К тому же, Фарма успел заметить: Рэтчет мог делать что угодно с теми, кто попадал к нему на ремплатформу, но меньше всего он походил на бота, которому нравится насилие. Такое насилие.  
Фарма и так всегда подчинялся ему в интерфейсе. И это всегда было приятно.  
– Зачем ты это сделал? – вокалайзер подвел, помехи сделали вопрос жалобным, а не злым.  
– Я хотел создать наиболее эффектную демонстрацию, – Рэтчет выпрямился.  
– Еще скажи – импровизировал! – скривился Фарма. Он как будто говорил с дроном, неспособным зафиксировать чужие эмоции. – Я… я хотя бы дождусь извинений?  
– Прости? – переспросил Рэтчет, расширив оптику, а потом усмехнулся каламбуру. – Но это было полезно, Фарма. И потом, тебе было хорошо.  
Полезно? По… он что, серьезно?  
– Нет! – прорычал Фарма, расправляя плечи, вытягиваясь вверх как можно выше. Он жалел, что не может быстро встать с колен. – Мне не было хорошо, Рэтчет.  
Тот взглянул на него хмуро, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, и эта улыбка заставила Фарму содрогнуться.  
– Тогда ты ошибаешься, – сказал он.  
Таким тоном он говорит с теми, кто оказывается на его платформе. С пациентами, чье мнение и чьи чувства ничего для него не значат.  
– Ты в курсе, что все считают тебя безумцем? – Фарма выпрямился, сжимая кулаки.  
Он никогда раньше не поднимал эту тему и не имел представления, что думает об этом Рэтчет. Даже избегал возможных обсуждений: когда Айронхайд орал на Рэтчета, что тот шлаков психопат, Фарма старался слиться с окружающим пространством.  
Раздавленное крыло ныло, а от взгляда Рэтчета – заныло еще сильнее.  
– Что поделать. Ты же знаешь, Фарма: в том, что для них будет лучше, они разбираются хуже меня.  
– Правда в том, что я тоже считаю, что у тебя проц перегорел, Рэтчет! – Фарма замер, но Рэтчет отмахнулся, не придав сказанному значения:  
– В тебе говорят эмоции.  
– Эмоции? Ты… ты…  
– Ты умный бот, Фарма, – Рэтчет перехватил его руку, сжатую в кулак, и стиснул. Фарма подался назад, пытаясь высвободиться, но не сумел. – Ты знаешь, кто я на самом деле.  
– Ты маньяк, – голос дрогнул, – который хочет, чтобы его благодарили за пытки.  
– Я тот, кто дарит жизнь, – мягко поправил Рэтчет, чуть расслабил хватку, потирая пальцы Фармы своими. Тот торопливо вырвал руку. – И я делаю это не потому, что мне нужна благодарность.  
– Просто не трогай меня. Никогда больше, – Фарма попятился. – Ясно? Никогда.  
Рэтчет не ответил. Фарме показалось, что он провожал уходящего коллегу взглядом скорее разочарованным, чем оскорбленным.  
Все еще сводило топливный шланг у горла, и Фарма продолжал кашлять и хрипеть, хотя был уверен: технически все в порядке. Рэтчет ничего не повредил – да не мог он ничего повредить, он такой же волшебник, как Фарма. Никогда не ошибается, если речь идет о чужом корпусе.  
Фантомная боль. Глупый призрак, ошибка в программе, которую не так просто найти и устранить.  
«В тебе говорят эмоции».  
И одной из этих эмоций был страх.


	4. Чарон

Со временем Рэтчет перестал интересоваться, хочет ли Фарма интерфейса и… вообще – интересоваться. Перестал слушать его. Поначалу Фарма избегал только личных разговоров, но вскоре уже старался вообще не попадаться Рэтчету на глаза. Медики, в конце концов, занятые боты, а их навыки могут пригодиться где угодно. Еще чаще приходилось отбиваться, но, похоже, Рэтчет принимал это за прелюдию. Если вообще думал об этом.  
Хотя Фарма делал все, чтобы не оставаться с Рэтчетом наедине, тот всегда находил способ вырубить его электромагнитным импульсом или мощным разрядом тока…  
…а затем – доводил до перезагрузки способами, которые Фарма едва мог себе представить.  
Каждый раз, когда Рэтчету удавалось скрутить его, напоминал новый эксперимент. Особенно – потому, что Рэтчет редко подключался сам. Ему больше нравилось смотреть, нравилось, когда Фарма тихонько выл или яростно кричал, нравилось до слабого треска сжимать его руки, стимулировать датчики давления, а затем исчезать из поля зрения…  
Это всегда было неожиданно. Обязательно – болезненно, особенно в первые клики. И хотя Фарма всегда, всегда достигал перегрузки именно от наслаждения, ни один здоровый бот не назвал бы это интерфейсом.  
Бегать от начальства было не так легко. Рэтчет считал его своей собственностью. Сначала просто забрал на фронт, а теперь – использовал, когда захотел. Увлеченный больше размышлениями о чужом преобразовании, чем конкретным окружением, он будто порой замечал Фарму – и вдруг вспоминал о нем. И уделял немного времени «воплощенному совершенству» – так он шептал на аудиодатчик, устраивая Фарме очередную пытку. Пытку, в конце которой неизменно слышал мольбу о перезагрузке.  
«Я не могу улучшить тебя. Но я знаю, чего ты хочешь».  
Одержимый псих.  
Лучший врач Кибертрона. Самый смелый, самый опытный, тот, чей список побед над смертью был настолько велик, что поражений никто не помнил.  
Фарма возненавидел его, однако жаловаться было некому. Рэтчет с возмутительной тактичностью оставлял их отношения в стенах медблока, а Фарма скорее умер бы, чем позволил бы кому-то узнать. Выбить перевод не было никакой надежды, а дезертировать и оказаться в черных списках Праймова отряда мстителей Фарма не хотел.  
Чуть легче стало, когда на передовой появился Ферст Эйд.  
Ферст Эйд сразу забрал столько власти, сколько смог. Сколько Рэтчет отдал ему, а отдал он всю формальную сторону, бюрократию и «остальных пациентов». А после – углубился в свои проекты, изредка уделяя время тем раненым, чьи судьбы его по какой-то причине волновали. Фарма вдруг осознал, что у него фактически сменился начальник.  
Заместитель Рэтчета не пытался оглушить Фарму и изнасиловать, и это было главным его достоинством. Теперь Рэтчет не показывался циклами, они просто не встречались, даже перед Праймом отчитывался Ферст Эйд. Война становилась все жестче, порой всем троим приходилось сталкиваться в операционной, а после этого Фарма с трудом приходил в себя, пережив очередной цикл принудительных перезагрузок, но все же… стало легче.  
Ферст Эйд, наверное, был бы не против, если бы шеф автоботской медицинской службы трагически погиб, но ни он, ни Фарма – мечтавший об этом по другой причине – по отдельности не решались ничего предпринять. Фарма отсекал любую мысль о том, чтобы спланировать убийство Рэтчета вместе с кем-то. Во-первых, потому что не хотел давать поводов для размышлений, что заставило его повернуться против старого коллеги. Все знали, что они – друзья с давних пор. Во-вторых, потому что провал будет означать и для него, и для его союзника нечто намного хуже смерти.  
Пусть он и становился объектом безумных экспериментов постоянно, он точно знал, что может быть хуже.

 

Он вошел только потому, что в лаборатории было тихо. И потому что ему требовалась регенерационная камера, а последняя работающая аппаратура была в ведении главы медслужбы. Десептиконы грамотно пережимали автоботам каналы снабжения на этой планете, и это сказывалось на работе.  
Фарма с трудом заставил себя не топтаться на пороге. Он с размаху приложил идентификатор к сканеру, надеясь, что лаборатория заперта, потому что Рэтчет как раз очень занят очередным невероятным садистским экспериментом. Но вход был свободен, и Фарма открыл дверь.  
Рэтчет был занят, однако запереться он забыл.  
– О, – сказал он, поднимая голову и не извлекая рук из месива обгоревших и смятых пластин на платформе. – Так и знал, что что-то упустил.  
Фарма слышал, что после сегодняшней вылазки на счету десептиконов появилась еще одна автоботская искра. Про раненых он не слышал. Он попытался узнать автобота, чей корпус попал Рэтчету в руки, но не смог.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Один из сикеров разбился сегодня.  
– Мне казалось, он дезактив.  
– Нет. Нет, что ты. Крепкий малыш, – вздохнул Рэтчет и тонким направленным лазером вырезал амортизатор из грудного отсека, где ему определенно было не место.  
Еще Фарма слышал, что проваленное задание привело Прайма в ярость. И если сложить это и тот факт, что на сикере нет живого места…  
– Ты… ты что, казнишь его? – вырвалось у Фармы. Он как будто забыл, зачем пришел.  
– Каз… Фарма, похоже, что у меня есть время на такие глупости? У Оптимуса мало палачей? – Рэтчет всегда срывался, когда кто-то намекал на жестокость его методов исцеления. Но еще он легко отходил, если в этот момент ему было, чем заняться. – Это награда, друг мой, – он потер ладони. – Новый корпус.  
Бамблби. Фарма вспомнил его, когда разглядел несколько пятен уцелевшей активной краски. Она почти вся слезла – не говоря уж о том, что Фарма не видел нигде ног, а одна рука лежала отдельно.  
– Если бы не он, там пол-отряда полегло бы, – Рэтчет погладил разбитый шлем. – Дренч не признается, конечно, но Оптимуса не обманешь.  
Он осторожно извлек из хаоса деталей еще одну смятую пластину, и Фарма увидел холодный и слабый свет искры. Бамблби действительно был жив. Фарма шагнул к платформе, присматриваясь к повреждениям. Камера уцелела чудом, энергон вокруг выкипел, должно быть, новенький сикер проехался по эпицентру взрыва. Лицевая пластина была полностью уничтожена, Рэтчет снял ее, и сквозь разорванные провода можно было рассмотреть потемневший мозговой модуль. Никаких внешних признаков активности. Что ж, хоть кому-то повезло: его восстановит Рэтчет, но при этом он не проклянет день собственной активации…  
В тот момент, когда он перевел взгляд на разбитую оптику, которую Рэтчет почему-то не тронул, та вспыхнула коротким истеричным сиянием. Вплавившийся в шейные пластины вокалайзер Бамблби воспроизвел ужасный механический скрип. Пошевелиться сикер не смог, но достаточно было звуков, чтобы Фарма оцепенел.  
– Предвосхищая твой вопрос, – снисходительно улыбнулся Рэтчет, – он отключен. Он сам выходит из оффлайна, и я ему не мешаю. Он, правда, пока ничего не понимает. Хромдом сказал, что он переживает момент своей смерти.  
– И… поэтому возвращается в онлайн?  
– Снова и снова. Он изнашивает эмоциональный контур, что мне, честно говоря, не нравится, – Бамблби перестал хрипеть, оптика погасла. Как отрезало. – Хромдом обещал исправить это, но, видимо, Праул считает свои дела важнее моих…  
Рэтчет вдруг резко развернулся. Фарма отшатнулся и ударился турбинами о стену.  
– Ты избегаешь меня.  
Он был магистром неловких моментов. Фарма не ожидал, что, имея на руках подобный вызов своим талантам, Рэтчет вдруг вспомнит о каких-то там личных отношениях. Поэтому он растерянно забормотал:  
– Нет, я… я просто занят! Рэтчет, я… я хотел спросить… но раз регенерационная камера тебе нужна…  
Внимательный взгляд заставил Фарму совсем вжаться в стену и подать команду наплечным пушкам. Если придется, он взорвет Рэтчета вместе с Бамблби. Оружие готово было активироваться в любой момент. Шлак, они дрались уже столько раз, что даже в ракеты не верилось! Врукопашную Фарма всегда проигрывал, большинство лазеров лишь слегка плавило броню Рэтчета … ракеты попробовать стоит.  
Все изменилось. Они были друзьями – очень давно. Коллегами – почти вечность назад. Тот, кем Рэтчет стал, был искаженным отражением прежнего Рэтчета.  
Но это отражение было довольно собой.  
– Ты ведь не дурак, Фарма, – Рэтчет снова повернулся к платформе. – Почему ты боишься?  
– Чт-то?  
– Я уважаю тебя. Твой талант. Даже твою позицию – хотя ты и заблуждаешься. Ты забываешь, что я знаю тебя до последней клеммы.  
Фарма сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону. Беседа продолжилась в неожиданном направлении, но… казалось, это был редкий случай, когда Рэтчет мог слушать. Его разум будто был не помрачен.  
Будто.  
– Заблуждаюсь – это не приемлю твои игры в бога? Льстит это тебе или нет, но меня это пугает.  
– Пф. Все боятся совершенства. Но не ты, верно? Ты – совершенство, – сияющий алый взгляд украдкой, и Рэтчет снова погрузился в работу. – Так в чем же дело?  
Фарма стиснул пальцами переносицу. У него как будто что-то зудело в голове. Было неловко, не страшно.  
– Я знаю, что ты сделаешь Бамблби совершенный корпус. Я боюсь, что он этого не переживет.  
– Но ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, – вздохнул Рэтчет.  
– Да.  
Он переживет. И затем он будет ненавидеть каждый сантиметр своего корпуса. Он будет вспоминать о проведенных здесь часах, может, даже днях, каждый раз, когда активирует встроенное оружие, турбоускорители или просто повредит колено. Как только Хромдом разберется, что происходит с его мозговым модулем, Рэтчет заставит Бамблби прийти в себя, чтобы тот досконально прочувствовал свое возвращение к жизни.  
– Так глупо, – пробормотал глава медслужбы себе под нос. – Но – как хочешь. Зачем тебе нужна была камера?  
– Не бери в голову. Мы с Ферст Эйдом разберемся, – Фарма едва не приостановил вентиляцию.  
Он выйдет отсюда. Без драки. Без боли и выкрученных рук. Не придется взрывать лабораторию главы медслужбы, а потом объяснять это Прайму. Рэтчет слишком занят, он практически создает новую жизнь, ведь так? Что может увлечь его больше, чем такой подарок?  
– Хорошо. Не сомневаюсь, – Рэтчет поднял голову, не оборачиваясь, и сдвинул висящую над платформой лампу, чтобы осветить искореженную начинку Бамблби под нужным углом. – Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

 

– Персептор собрал эту платформу для Джекпота. После атаки Оверлорда, – голос Рэтчета звучал ясно и спокойно. – Джекпоту это не помогло, но Персептор поработал над ней с тех пор.  
«Не помогло» в случае Джекпота означало – смяло. Почти как под прессом, только… без пресса.  
Фарма предпринял еще одну попытку освободиться, но магнитные поля под силовым колпаком нельзя было отключить одной ненавистью. Все усилия впустую: всякий раз ему удавалось лишь немного сдвинуться, и от каждого движения давление на детали корпуса только усиливалось.  
Точнее всего его ощущения описывались словом «безумные». Особенности конструкции, чувствительной к давлению, лишали Фарму выбора. Хотел он или нет, он разогревался от направленного воздействия полей без чьего-либо участия. Когда он тянулся к бледному силовому полю, то рука со скрипом ползла по прорезиненной поверхности, и трение сводило с ума. В первые клики, оказавшись в ловушке, он хотел трансформироваться, но детали примагничивались друг к другу, скрипели, отказывались двигаться. Если он рискнет еще раз, то точно разрушит собственные цепи.  
– Бамблби отторгает новый корпус, – с сожалением продолжил Рэтчет. – Разваливается на части снова. Неприятный феномен, Фарма, сам знаешь.  
Фарма отчаянно выгнулся. Вернее, это ему так показалось. Давление на системы многократно превышало барический максимум, который он мог вынести без перегрузок. Он едва ли на два пальца оторвал турбины от платформы. Внутри все сжалось от этого движения, а потом его снова с силой ударило о платформу. Сотрясение отозвалось внутри: каждая деталь под воздействием изобретения Персептора стремилась притереться к другой.  
– Отторжение может происходить по разным причинам, – невозмутимо делился Рэтчет. – Но я исключил непереносимость материалов и несовместимость технологий… а беседу с психиатром Бамблби поддержать не сможет. Так что пришлось попросить Персептора об одолжении.  
Он обходил платформу. Широкая, с направленными генераторами на округлых боковых сторонах, она вовсе не производила такого уж ужасающего впечатления. Кое-какие медицинские агрегаты Рэтчета вселяли куда больше страха. Но строгий внешний вид не отменял воистину ужасного эффекта.  
– Он это назвал «цепкий стол». Его право, – Рэтчет улыбнулся, встретив взгляд Фармы. – Поля откалиброваны так, чтобы не навредить даже самым тонким системам и базам данных, но чтобы и физический, и психологический эффект были максимальными. Все, что Бамблби будет чувствовать, это свой новый корпус. Все, что ему останется, это задействовать все цепи, все контакты, все микросхемы до последней, чтобы выбраться.  
Последние дни Бамблби провел, наблюдая за тем, как его превращенное в мусор тело заменяют новым. Если бы они с Рэтчетом были сейчас на симпозиуме, Фарма сказал бы, что следовало отрубить Бамблби сразу, едва Хромдом разобрался с его воспоминаниями о смерти. О несостоявшейся смерти.  
И что если отторжение корпуса такой силы происходит потому, что он не хочет жить, «цепкий стол» не разбудит в нем это желание. Не говоря уж о том, что такая нагрузка на новое тело с большой вероятностью приведет к преждевременному износу.  
Всех этих предположений и слов сейчас не было в мозговом модуле Фармы. Он мог думать только о собственных пластинах брони. Его медленно, медленно, медленно сминали в мусорный шар. Металл, казалось, вот-вот поддастся невидимому давлению и прогнется. Суставы скрипели, двигаться было больно. Но с чем Фарма ничего не мог поделать, так это с подпрограммами, считавшими происходящее жесткой, но приятной прелюдией. Каждый раз, когда он пытался подтянуть ногу или приподнять крыло, когда впивался пальцами в платформу, чтобы подняться, его контуры сверлило тонкое, но острое болезненное удовольствие.  
Эта особенность конфигурации и базовых настроек делала его не самым обычным партнером по интерфейсу, но до того, как на его кокпите оставили автоботский символ, Фарма не считал эту особенность такой уж слабостью.  
Он заблуждался.  
– Знаешь, когда Персептор объяснил мне принцип действия, – Рэтчет остановился. Через туманную силовую пленку, ограничивающую действие полей, он казался размытым и бледным силуэтом, – я первым делом подумал не о Бамблби, а о тебе.  
Для Рэтчета это своеобразное признание было из ряда вон выходящим. Он поставил кого-то выше пациента – неслыханно! Но тонкости психики безумцев Фарму сейчас не волновали.  
– Ты… отключи это! – стоило открыть рот, и челюсти застыли в разомкнутом положении. На них поле действовало так же, как на другие суставы. Фарма с трудом стиснул денты снова и выдавил: – Выпусти меня!  
– Это идеальное место для тебя, – пропустил его слова мимо аудиодатчиков Рэтчет. Как всегда. – Ты споришь с собственными системами, Фарма. Прекрати сопротивляться, – он наклонил голову, – будет хорошо.  
– Выруби! Ты! – Фарма попытался перевернуться. Его пальцы рвали мягкое шероховатое покрытие, оставляя неглубокие следы.  
Рэтчет повернул регулятор на приборной панели, и Фарма заорал, когда его вдавило в платформу с новой силой. Он захлебнулся системными отчетами. Контактный гель заливал сенсоры, но паховая броня держалась – о, она не мог открыться. Собственное тело было Фарме не подвластно.  
– Вот так.  
– Рэтчет! Прекра…  
Он с трудом подтащил руку к бедру. Пальцы сами зацепились за щиток, врезались в стыки. Фарма согнулся, обхватывая себя за пояс. Ощущать настоящие прикосновения было куда приятнее, чем призрачные.  
Рэтчет немного ослаблял поле, чтобы Фарма мог сменить позу, а затем усиливал. Наслаждался стуком и скрежетом. Наблюдал. Не отрываясь, смотрел, как темно-фиолетовые руки почти что вплавляются в белый металл. Как Фарма необдуманно впивается дентами в губу – и прокусывает ее насквозь.  
Энергон медленно, каплями сползал по подбородку, и даже от этого Фарму колотило.  
Он потерял счет скачкам напряжения. Когда он впервые вцепился в собственные бедренные шарниры, он соврал себе, что хочет только ослабить эффект. Уже через несколько мгновений он отчаянно проглаживал каждый стык, слабо выгибаясь навстречу руке, и сдавленно стонал. Рэтчет дал ему небольшую свободу движений, позволив вертеться, ерзать, вжимать ладони в корпус. Пребывание на грани перезагрузки изматывало.  
Смазка сочилась из стыков паховой брони, пальцы скользили по ней легче. Фарма утратил стройность мысли, почти расслабился, поддался требованиям интерфейс-протоколов и сбросил с кончиков пальцев слабый заряд электричества. И заорал: сокращение некоторых микросерво под воздействием полей оказалось слишком сильным. Зато щиток приоткрылся немного – лишь немного – и можно было попробовать… дотянуться… или надеяться, что заряда и так хватит…  
– Ах-х!  
Снова приглушенный лязг по мягкой обивке платформы.  
– Ты потрясающий, – услышал Фарма и вдруг вспомнил, что происходит. Яростное рычание Рэтчет встретил улыбкой и добавил: – Я смотрел бы вечно.  
– Ты заплатишь…  
– Хочешь перезагрузиться? – перебил Рэтчет, вставая на колени рядом с платформой, оказываясь почти лицом к лицу с Фармой. Между ними лишь мерцало поле. – Ляг на руку. Ляг, – повторил он, хмурясь, когда Фарма и не подумал выполнять требование.  
– Дай мне выбраться, – зарычал он, – и я убью тебя.  
Он говорил это столько раз, но так и не выполнил обещание. После… после всего он обычно возвращался в онлайн у себя, в полном порядке, и только воспоминания царапали изнутри. Память услужливо подбрасывала множество моментов, когда он мог бы убить Рэтчета, но опасался… неудачи, свидетелей, чего угодно. И другое множество: когда он пытался, но не справлялся и оказывался…  
Ну, например, на «цепком столе».  
Рэтчет выкрутил регулятор, и Фарма рухнул на протянутую к портам руку. Пальцы вонзились в приоткрытый стык, расширяя его. Детали скрипели друг о друга, как шлаков мусор. Было больно, но…  
Кончики пальцев коснулись обводки, прижались к ней. Сдержать блаженный стон не удалось.  
– Вытянись. Всем телом. Слушайся меня, Фарма…  
«Я знаю, что тебе нужно».  
Фарма попытался забыть о нем. О том, что он вообще существует. Интерфейс-панель тянуло, внутри все горело. Движок гудел, всхрапывая, и Фарма поддавался его ритму, дергая рукой, выгибаясь, стараясь, чтобы трение на портах не прекращалось. Электричество встряхивало его бедра, он содрал почти треть покрытия платформы, крутясь на ней в бессистемных попытках не то усилить эффект, не то снять возбуждение.  
Он дотащил другую руку до лица, содрав почти всю краску с белоснежных предплечий, и до треска вжался в нее, пальцами касаясь оптики. Пальцы – самая чувствительная часть.  
– Кто-то пришел, – сквозь шум кулеров услышал он.  
Рэтчет вывернул мощность на максимум, и Фарма захлебнулся так и не сорвавшимся криком. Теперь он не мог шевельнуться. Почти все сенсоры выдавали такие помехи, что Фарма ничего не видел и толком не слышал. Он даже свое положение в пространстве определял только потому, что помнил, где и почему находится.   
– Я ненадолго. Прибереги перезагрузку для меня, хорошо?  
Рэтчет поднялся, шаг его был ровным и спокойным.  
– Не смей! – Фарма прошипел это, боясь, что кто-то там, за стеной, его услышит. – Не смей!  
Он оставит его здесь под беспрестанным давлением, с ладонью, прижатой к изодранным губам, лишив даже возможности регулировать ток, чтобы стимулировать себя? Давиться позорными стонами и надеяться, что никто не обратит внимания?  
Рэтчет выключил свет и запер дверь.  
Темнота была бесконечной. Мучительная бесконечность, наполненная жаждой перезагрузки и страхом сорваться. Он закричит – и кто-то там, за стеной, узнает его голос.  
Фарма попробовал отправить себя в оффлайн, но ничего не вышло. Сейчас, чтобы вырубиться, ему требовался либо мощный всплеск электричества, либо очень сильный удар по голове. Ни того, ни другого он не мог себе устроить.  
Он прикусил большой палец и уткнулся шлемом в истрепанный шероховатый резиновый покров, которым была обита платформа.  
– Я получил заключение эксперта о психическом состоянии Бамблби, – свет был таким ярким, что Фарма крепче зажал оптику пальцами. – И несколько рекомендаций. Я все думаю, надо познакомиться с этим доктором… Рингом? лично. Эм-м, Фарма? – его тон изменился.  
Фарма внутренне сжался и крепче впился дентами в палец.  
– Ты себя калечишь, – возмутился Рэтчет. – Прекрати! Не нужно…  
Фарма засмеялся, чувствуя энергон во рту. Он калечит себя? Что же тогда Рэтчет с ним делает? Как это назвать?..  
Смех вышел кашляющий, глухой.  
– Я сказал, хватит.  
Тон, переходящий из ледяного в встревоженный.  
Рэтчет отключил генераторы, перегнулся через край стола и рывком перевернул Фарму, схватив его за челюсть. Уставшие от напряжения суставы не слушались, руки бессильно повисли, проволочились по платформе. Фарма все еще широко улыбался, чувствуя пульсирующую боль в большом пальце. Он почти откусил его. Почти. Чуть-чуть, и у него не было бы тех самых волшебных рук, о которых бормочет Рэтчет. По крайней мере, одной.  
Конечно, такую мелочь, как палец, легко восстановить. Но это будет имитация. Копия. Подделка.  
– Ты в своем уме? – Рэтчет сжал его кисть. – Ты…  
Столько беспокойства и заботы. Фарма попытался вывернуться, но Рэтчет крепко держал его. И хотя он целый час подвергался изощренной ласке со стороны магнитных полей, именно это сжатие, грубое, резкое – после нескольких нанокликов отдыха – оказалось последним, что Фарма смог вытерпеть. Освободившись от давления, интерфейс-протоколы полностью подчинили передающую систему. Базовые подпрограммы активировали подачу, нужды в окончательном формировании скрутки не было, штекеры сами нашли порты. Фарма замкнулся сам на себе. Информационный поток белого шума, пустые пакеты данных, зашлаковавшие его процессорную мощность, полностью отключили самоконтроль.  
И – напряжение. Максимум напряжения.  
Он запрокинул голову, подаваясь грудным отсеком прямо в руки Рэтчета, и закричал. Сладко. В голос.  
Все равно, есть ли кто-то за дверью.

 

– Голдбаг, ты знаешь, что у меня отдельные указания от Рэтчета относительно тебя?  
Ферст Эйд равнодушно покачивал ногой, устроившись на платформе, предназначавшейся, вообще-то, для лидера сикеров. У Голдбага все еще дымилось плечо, но он был полон решимости немедленно покинуть медблок, куда его приволокли силком, и на платформу не претендовал.  
У Фармы ныл большой палец.  
Он всегда ныл, когда Фарма видел Голдбага, не важно, при каких обстоятельствах. Палец полностью восстановился и не потерял функциональность, но его сводило, стоило рядом мелькнуть черно-сине-желтому сикеру.  
Рэтчет добился своего. Но и Фарма оказался прав: Голдбаг ненавидел корпус, с которым ему пришлось смириться.  
– Я в порядке.  
Как Рэтчету удалось оставить ему прежний голос? Вокалайзер он заменял, а значит, и модуляции должны были измениться. Но… Голдбаг звучал так же звонко, юно, яростно, как Бамблби когда-то. И в нем было даже больше энергии, больше злости, чем в автоботе, которым он был раньше.  
Было ли новое имя, подаренное Праймом восстановленному сикеру при вступлении в новую должность, частью той рекомендации, что дал Рэтчету Ранг? Возможно. В любом случае, это была новая жизнь – жизнь, до последнего трансформационного узла созданная Рэтчетом.  
– Если ты откажешься от медицинской помощи, я должен буду сообщить ему об этом.  
– Катись в Плавильни, штырь ржавый, – Голдбаг сверкнул визором, тыча Ферст Эйду пальцем в честплейт. То, что шипы его грудной брони уперлись при этом в узкие колени медика, его не смутило.  
Ферст Эйд изящно сдвинулся, чтобы не поцарапаться, и развел руками:  
– Я просто предупреждаю, Голдбаг. Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя уговаривать?  
Фарма крепче стиснул палец.  
Тогда он очнулся не как обычно: один, у себя в кварте. Он вернулся в онлайн все в той же хватке – не объятиях же – Рэтчета. Если верить хронометру, он пролежал так чуть больше часа. Перезагружать самого себя – не самое большое удовольствие. Какое-то время, конечно, не менее хорошо, чем с партнером, но после ощущается адская усталость. Фарма едва мог пошевелиться, к тому же рука ныла и… все еще была зажата Рэтчетом.  
Это было даже странно. В другое время Рэтчет давно нанес бы нановосстановитель и установил фиксаторы на поврежденный сустав, но вместо этого он час сидел рядом… держа его за руку?  
«Я хотел предупредить тебя, – Рэтчет медленно разжал пальцы, – что могу найти им другое применение».  
Фарма дернулся тогда, пытаясь вырваться, но Рэтчет передавил ему горло.  
У него всегда был пунктик… на руках. Фарма даже пользовался этим, когда Рэтчетом еще можно было пользоваться. Когда они были в равных условиях, когда учились вместе, потом – в Дельтаранском госпитале. Такое наивное восхищение от опытного коллеги Фарме льстило. И то, как Рэтчет сминал его пальцы в кулаке, утаскивая в ребут, тоже.  
Но фетиш превратился в одержимость, как и все, что было связано с Рэтчетом.  
«Я ненавижу разочаровываться, Фарма».  
Ему хотелось бы вонзить пилу Рэтчету в горло, но любая борьба обещала быть недолгой. Серьезных неполадок после «цепкого стола» не осталось, но мелкие нарушения системы саморемонта фиксировали, и некоторые касались трансформационных процессов. Он скорее себе что-нибудь распорет.  
«С другой стороны, я тоже виноват, – вдруг смягчился Рэтчет, но мягкость эта не сулила ничего хорошего. – Не стоило тебя оставлять. Я буду внимательнее».  
– …Фарма!  
Он поднял взгляд и разжал руки.  
– Ты подвис, что ли? – зло спросил Ферст Эйд. – Иди, скажи Рэтчету, чтобы свое детище как-нибудь в себя привел!  
Голдбага в медблоке уже не было. И если он будет долго разгуливать с дымящейся рукой, об этом узнает Прайм, а дальше неясно, кому достанется. Новый лидер сикеров был одним из любимчиков Оптимуса. Его предшественник, Дренч, как выяснилось, спелся с десептиконами, но удрать, подобно Сайдсвайпу в свое время, не успел. Терять второго командира отряда Прайм вряд ли собирался, а тут Голдбаг вздумал кататься на задания с без пяти кликов возгоранием в проводке. Плохая идея.  
– Если тебе нечего делать, можешь сходить сам, – огрызнулся Фарма.  
– А, ты же очень занят. Пялишься на свои божественные руки! – Ферст Эйд соскочил с платформы.  
Его раздраженный голос еще слышался какое-то время из коридора.  
Палец перестал ныть.


	5. Дельтаран

Стены Дельтаранского госпиталя навевали немало воспоминаний. О мирном прошлом, о начале карьеры – бок о бок с Рэтчетом, – о времени, невероятно далеком времени, когда Фарма помыслить не мог, что здесь пройдет линия фронта.  
Что заставляло десептиконов год за годом, столетие за столетием сопротивляться крушащей все без разбора руке Оптимуса Прайма? Если бы они остановились, если бы Мегатрон сдался, тирания автоботов распространилась бы на весь Кибертрон и колонии, но… разве тирания настолько хуже разрушительной войны? Ведь война бы закончилась.  
Верхние этажи здания, по которому Фарма сейчас шел, уничтожила воздушная атака. До того как автоботы заняли госпиталь и смогли воспользоваться его ресурсами, эскадрилья Старскрима взорвала половину медицинского комплекса прямо на глазах у отбивших Дельтаран автоботов. Превентивные меры, чтобы не позволить врагу быстро восстановиться после боя.  
Оптимус приказал бы ждать и атаковать уже занятый госпиталь, но Мегатрон ни за что не отдал бы приказ убивать раненых. Пожалуй, только неуместное благородство отличало десептиконов от автоботов в этой бесконечной резне.  
После отступления конов из Дельтарана наступило временное затишье. Тем страннее было, когда в восстановленном медблоке начались скачки напряжения. Перебои электричества могли быть следствием диверсии, а могло просто что-то накрыться. Ферст Эйд выдал традиционное «разберись», и Фарма неторопливо спустился на подземный этаж, к электрическим коммуникациям.  
Когда-то, навестив Рэтчета в Родионе, он вернулся сюда, и дела главы отдела хирургии полностью захватили его. Вскоре он оказался главным врачом в центральном госпитале Аякона и почти забыл о коллеге, который предпочел частную практику работе в государственной клинике.  
А затем оказалось, что Рэтчет стоял у истоков автоботского переворота. И пока никто ничего не подозревал, он сколачивал для Оптимуса Прайма армию психопатов и убийц…  
Электричество было в порядке. Ну, как, «в порядке»: после коновской операции уцелел один генератор. Он обеспечивал энергию бывшему отделению терапии на первом этаже, переоборудованному в универсальный медблок. Свет и простейшая аппаратура. Праул обещал, что снабжение прибудет в течение недели. Неделя подходила к концу, но ждать ли чего-то, даже Ферст Эйд не мог сказать.  
Рэтчета и Лайт Фьюэла не было видно уже пару дней. Они наверняка присоединились к боевым частям, бившимся с конами на подступах к Дельтарану. Упорство, с которым десептиконы пытались вернуть район, навело Праймовых стратегов на мысль, что Мегатрон спрятал здесь что-то важное, что не успел взять с собой или уничтожить.  
Десептиконы стремились подобраться к Аякону, один Праймус знает, зачем. Ведь отбивать его бессмысленно: Мегатрон и его союзники в меньшинстве, им все равно не удержать целый город.  
Медблок энергию не получал, значит, кто-то перехватывал ее раньше. На Фарму нахлынули подозрения: нечто энергоемкое отнимает всю мощность, но в руинах Дельтаранского госпиталя есть только одно подходящее место. Вот только нижнюю лабораторию автоботы не задействовали: там было тесновато, а на снабжение двух этажей генератора уже не хватало.  
Фарма проработал здесь так долго, что мог ориентироваться с отключенным навигатором и оптикой. В коридоре света не было, приходилось подсвечивать дорогу встроенным в оружие фонариком. Обесточенные двери открывались с усилием, но ни одна не была заблокирована.  
Он услышал глухой, сильный удар, когда уже поворачивал рычаг, отпирающий дверь в лабораторию. Он крепче сжал бластер: если кто-то из тыловиков решил украсть у медблока энергию для любых – абсолютно любых – своих целей, Фарма имеет полное право казнить его на месте, без разбирательств.  
– Рэтчет?!  
Глава медицинской службы резко повернул голову к входу, и – Фарма вздрогнул – его лицо выражало чистую ярость. Он стоял, упираясь кулаком в приподнятую ремонтную платформу – наверняка этот удар Фарма слышал из коридора, – под ярким светом медицинских ламп.  
Рядом – на столе, на полу, на еще одной, заваленной инструментами, платформе – лежали части корпуса.  
– Лайт Фьюэл, – выдавил Фарма, с ужасом узнав свисающую со стола темно-лиловую кисть с четырехсуставными пальцами. Взгляд метнулся к массивному округлому фрагменту брони со знаком медицинской службы, потом – к пиле, блестящей от энергона.  
– Он умер, – сказал Рэтчет, глядя мимо по-прежнему направленного ему в голову дула, и опустил руку, шевеля ушибленными пальцами.  
Когда он сделал маленький шаг в сторону, Фарма увидел голову Лайт Фьюэла на платформе… голову, соединенную обнаженным нейростволом с потухшей камерой искры. Единственные части его коллеги, которые остались… подключены друг к другу. Когда Рэтчет отодвинулся, свет отразился от потухшей оптики. Кошмарная гримаса невольно завораживала: Фарма застыл на пороге, хотя все внутри него вопило, что Рэтчет окончательно свихнулся, и нужно оставить его здесь с расчлененным Лайт Фьюэлом, пока он не переключился на новую жертву.  
– Я… повредил что-то, – голос Рэтчета звучал сокрушенно. Даже отчаянно. – Снова. Уже второй раз… я не справился, – он растерянно обернулся к голове Лайт Фьюэла, распахнувшей рот в безмолвном крике. – Это… раздражает.  
– Он… он… ты убил его?  
– Убил? – переспросил Рэтчет и переменился в лице: – Этого не должно было случиться! – тон вновь стал озлобленным. – Он должен был пережить. Он был достаточно вынослив, отлично сохранял запас энергии. Я проанализировал его внутренний энергон: насыщенность уникально велика. Я выбрал идеального кандидата!  
– Кандидата для чего?  
Палец Фармы впился в спусковой крючок, но не довел до щелчка. Рэтчет оставил от Лайт Фьюэла только мозговой модуль и искру, две самых важных для функционирования части. Одна не будет работать без другой, а без них обеих… жизнь останавливается.  
Жизнь. Лайт Фьюэл был жив, когда?.. Об этом говорили кабели, подключенные к платформе и… объекту эксперимента. Рэтчет снимал показания в тот момент, когда отключал все соединения, вырезал искру из корпуса. На одном из экранов до сих пор вращалась объемная модель Лайт Фьюэла. Части его корпуса исчезали одна за другой, очевидно, Рэтчет смоделировал последовательность, в которой собирался разобрать свою жертву.  
Почему – собирался? Он это сделал.  
Фарма никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то отважился на подобный эксперимент.  
– Он должен был выжить, – повторил Рэтчет мрачно, по-прежнему игнорируя оружие в руке Фармы.  
– Ты замыкал каналы, верно? – тот разрывался между интересом и опасениями, и спустя несколько очень насыщенных нанокликов интерес победил. Он осторожно приблизился и наклонился над платформой. – Хотел создать самодостаточную систему?  
– По моим подсчетам, питания вполне хватало для камеры и мозгового модуля, – подтвердил Рэтчет. – Я позаботился о поддержании тока. И даже энергон курсировал в замкнутой системе в достаточном количестве, чтобы поддерживать функционирование до шести часов.  
Он развернулся и вывел на экран диаграмму энергетического напряжения. По крайней мере, ясно, что отобрало всю энергию у медблока. Рэтчет, может быть, и не собирался поначалу обесточивать первый этаж, но когда он увлекался, для него ничто не имело значения. Только его проекты.  
– Я все предусмотрел. Но когда я дал его мозговому модулю команду на включение, он просто… перегорел! – Рэтчет скривил губы, как будто Лайт Фьюэл глубоко оскорбил его фактом своей преждевременной смерти.  
Фарма прикусил губу.  
– Я… прости, я могу… посмотреть?  
– Да. Изучай, – Рэтчет махнул рукой, отходя в сторону.  
Фарма не позволил ему исчезнуть из поля зрения – на случай, если шеф медслужбы вдруг решит, что у его лучшего хирурга тоже неплохие параметры для участия в эксперименте. Но все же обнаженная камера искры привлекала его больше: он поверить не мог, что Рэтчету и правда удалось оставить от меха ровно две самых важных детали и создать при этом среду для потенциального функционирования.  
Жутко было думать об этом. Жутко и… захватывающе.  
Фарма мысленно извинился перед Лайт Фьюэлом. В конце концов, он… он умер быстро. Действительно – быстро. Многим из тех, кто попадал в руки Рэтчета, везло меньше.  
– Ты ведь сразу отключил ему нейросеть, я надеюсь? – спросил он, изучая следы хирургического вмешательства. Тонкие, мастерские. Ужасающие и восхитительные. – Я имею в виду…  
– Ты со мной разговариваешь, как с безумцем каким-то, – проворчал Рэтчет. – Конечно, я учитывал нагрузку на нейросеть! Чтобы извлечь камеру, не отключая пациента, понадобилось бы подвести мощное внешнее питание, отключить все сенсоры восприятия в мозговом модуле. У нас таких ресурсов нет.  
– Тогда… я теряюсь, – признался Фарма. – Твоя схема выглядит рабочей, не вижу изъянов. Если в мозгу случилось короткое замыкание… думаю, это из-за фактической ошибки, не из-за теории.  
Он сказал это – и мгновенно вспомнил жалобы Ферст Эйда на то, что их шеф теряет сноровку, но не упускает власть. Вспомнил о пальцах, дрогнувших и сорвавшихся с его шланга в прошлый раз, когда Рэтчет заперся с Фармой в пустом медблоке. Этот «прошлый раз» был довольно давно, еще до передислокации, до возвращения на Кибертрон. В последнее время Рэтчет был чем-то увлечен, пару раз обсуждал с Фармой какие-то рабочие моменты, и хотя его взгляд был все таким же проникающим под броню и сводящим с ума от осознания приближающегося ужаса, Рэтчет как будто забыл о своей любимой жертве.  
Но тогда, тогда Фарму едва не закоротило. Повреждение было не нарочным, оно не укладывалось в обычное поведение Рэтчета, категорически отрицавшего, что он способен причинить Фарме вред.  
«Рука дрогнула» – самое нелепое оправдание для врача. Впрочем, Рэтчет и не оправдывался.  
Фарма добавил торопливо, пока Рэтчет не успел возмутиться:  
– Это ведь сверхтонкая работа, а условия здесь не лучшие. Нет ничего странного или удивительного в том, что…  
Рэтчет, вопреки его ожиданиям, не возразил. Он уставился на пальцы Фармы, лежащие на одном из сегментов нейроствола Лайт Фьюэла.  
– Ты… мог бы.  
– Что, прости?  
– Ты. Твои руки. Ты бы не совершил ошибку, – Рэтчет безумно сверкнул оптикой. – Ты же волшебник, Фарма. Хирург, который способен на все.  
– Нет, нет! – горячо возразил Фарма, отдергивая ладонь. – Я не буду это делать.  
– Раненые нам не подойдут, – не слушал его Рэтчет. – Ослабленная искра не выдержит нагрузки.  
– Я не буду, – повторил Фарма громче. – Я не вижу в этом смысла.  
Рэтчет мрачно взглянул на него. Их разделяла платформа, но Фарме показалось, что он стоит кошмарно близко.  
– У любого эксперимента, особенно на живом мехе, особенно такого, где процент удачного завершения ничтожно мал… должна быть цель, – Фарма оперся о платформу, наклоняясь вперед. На лицо Лайт Фьюэла легла тень. – Зачем ты это делаешь? Чтобы носить полностью беспомощного и уязвимого к малейшим изменениям температуры, давления, состава атмосферы трансформера… у себя в субкармане?  
Рэтчет хмуро покосился на голову и ничего не ответил.  
– Ты ведь не раз полностью менял ботам корпус, Рэтчет. Пересадка всегда пошаговая. Без отключения… Рэтчет, ты меня слушаешь?  
– Ты мог бы, – повторил Рэтчет. – Я не могу, а ты мог бы. Я найду объект.  
– Я не хочу, – отрезал Фарма.  
Рэтчет, как главный медик, мог бы заставить его. Фарма знал, что долго сопротивляться не выйдет, но еще больше его пугал собственный интерес… то, что Рэтчет может его почувствовать. Использовать.  
Но тот вдруг улыбнулся:  
– Это не повод для ссоры, верно? Я просто попробую снова.  
– Д-да.  
Фарма сцепил пальцы в замок. Отговорить его все равно не получится. Кто будет следующим несчастным? После допросов Праула никто из пленников не оставался в форме, не странно, что Рэтчет решил найти подопытного среди своих. Судя по его словам, не первого подопытного. Ему наверняка не составит труда хладнокровно расчленить и третьего союзника.  
– Уверен, что дело не в руках, а в навыке, – сказал Фарма. Он, конечно, не был уверен.  
– Я вам свет вырубил? – резко сменил тему Рэтчет, отключая аппараты один за другим. И ответил сам себе: – Да, конечно. Помоги мне отнести его наверх, надо отметить пополнение донорских деталей. Лайт Фьюэл был здоров, так что все это нам еще пригодится, – он с сожалением вздохнул и добавил тише: – Жаль, что он умер. Очень жаль.  
Его слова звучали искренне.

 

Стены госпиталя содрогнулись от взрыва. Фарма схватился за край платформы, чудом не срезав обмотку с сердечников. Пила в последний момент проскользнула по корпусу, оставив только новые царапины. Хаффер даже не заметит.  
Так близко! Фарма с тревогой взглянул на черно-рыжие руины за окном. Все заволокло дымом. Выстрелов пока не видно, но они слышатся издалека. Десептиконы прорываются, а автоботы их сдерживают: внезапная атака после долгого затишья.  
Второй взрыв прозвучал еще ближе, и Ферст Эйд перестал читать.  
– Это у нас, – сказал он. Алый визор с легкой тревогой изучал дым. – На нашей территории.  
– Шлак! – Фарма мысленно перебрал имеющие у госпиталя ресурсы для обороны.  
Кроме его ракет и электрохлыстов Ферст Эйда десептиконам, если те окажутся на пороге, особенно противопоставить нечего. Не стазисниками же их закидывать. Вообще-то для дельтаранских частей их госпиталь – считай, уже тыл. Автоботы не любят сидеть и охранять какую-то там медбригаду в каком-то там тылу, если можно подраться в пекле.  
А вот вам пекло с доставкой.  
Коны, конечно, предложат сдаться, размышлял Фарма, пытаясь сосредоточиться на сердечниках. Хафферу спалило часть транзисторов, и на замену как раз пошли детали Лайт Фьюэла. Сдаться они с Ферст Эйдом, конечно, не смогут. Потому что если сдадутся, объяснять причины потом придется даже не Рэтчету, а карательному отряду Прайма.  
Сигнал с терминала связи отвлек его от размышлений о том, каков шанс, что быть раздавленным Боулдером не так уж неприятно.  
– Праул – Дельтаранскому госпиталю.  
Он их «госпиталем» называет. Фантастика.  
– Это Ферст Эйд, – зам Рэтчета, словно черная ртуть, буквально перелился со своего стула к терминалу, только неяркий свет блеснул на выдающихся пластинах за его спиной.  
– Мне нужен Фарма. Отправляю координаты.  
Хмурясь и испытывая все нарастающую тревогу, Фарма отключил пилу и подошел ближе.  
– Что случилось? Коны нас обстреливают? – Ферст Эйд подался вперед.  
– Точечная атака, – сухо ответил Праул. Изображение пошло помехами. – Фарма, вылетай немедленно.  
– Это же координаты шта…  
– Сейчас! – отрезал тактик и отключился. Фарма успел заметить яркую вспышку за его спиной.  
Праул в эпицентре боя? Впрочем, он всегда в эпицентре. Иногда – благодаря дистанционно управляемым клонам – даже в нескольких сразу. Этот контрол-фрик вездесущ.  
Искра беспокойно екнула в камере: Фарма избегал сражений. Рэтчет мог забрать его на фронт, однако сделать из коллеги боевого медика было ему не под силу. Но не похоже, что Праула волнует, в каких условиях Фарма привык работать.  
– Я закончу с Хаффером, – проворчал Ферст Эйд.  
Смерть Лайт Фьюэла огорчила его ровно насколько, насколько можно расстроиться исчезновению кого-то, кем можно помыкать. Лайт Фьюэл, несмотря на формальную квалификацию, будто так и остался младшим хирургом. Ассистентом. Ботом, которого легко заставить подчиняться.  
Сопротивлялся ли он вообще Рэтчету, когда тот вовлек его в свой эксперимент? Когда он понял, что для него это будет концом? Успел ли понять?  
– Эй, не подвисай, – Ферст Эйд поторопил его, и Фарма мгновенно перестал размышлять о грустной судьбе бывшего подчиненного и вспомнил о своей.  
Он требовался в штабе немедленно. В штабе, где шли бои. «Точечная атака».  
Почему он?

 

Почему, стало ясно, когда он взмыл в небо над Дельтараном. Пожар, охвативший квартал, в котором располагался штаб автоботов, был настолько силен и обширен, что ни один наземный медик просто не смог бы добраться до бункера. Дым мешал обзору, но Фарме показалось, что от зданий там мало что осталось.  
Он держался повыше, надеясь, что дым скроет его от стрелков на земле. Коны бросили немало сил, чтобы забраться сюда. В то же Фарма боялся, что взрывы – дело рук вовсе не наземных бойцов, и опасения подтвердились, когда он услышал рев реактивных двигателей за спиной. От пулеметной очереди он ушел, истерически завертевшись. Сканеры не позволяли так уж хорошо ориентироваться в смоге, пришлось набрать высоту.  
Преследователей было двое, и оторваться от них у него не было шансов, а нырять в неизвестную черноту внизу Фарма опасался. Его не так сложно сбить.  
Выстрелы черно-синего истребителя вскользь опалили крыло. И тут второй десептикон трансформировался в воздухе, мешая первому закончить маневр и сесть Фарме на хвост.  
– Постой! Он медик! – услышал Фарма, выжимая из движка максимум.  
– Шлак! Старскрим! Тем более…  
Что «тем более», он так и не узнал. Коны пусть сами между собой разбираются, у него даже есть оправдание, чтобы улепетывать, а не вступать с ними в бой. Приказ Праула.  
Добравшись до нужных координат, он устремился вниз. Тепловые датчики взвыли, когда ракета нагрела воздух перед ним за пару нанокликов до того, как он оказался на ее траектории. Фарма заложил вираж над развалинами, убеждаясь в том, что схватка на подступах к штабу кипит не менее жаркая, чем огненное кольцо, мешающее наземному подкреплению прибыть.  
– Дайте ему сесть! – проскрипел приказ на общей частоте.  
Лазерных вспышек над штабом стало значительно меньше. Автоботы отвлекали огонь конов на себя, более-менее очистив коридор. Где Эйр Рэйд? Пауэрглайд? Должно быть, коны отвлекли воздушные силы автоботов заранее. Теперь, с перевесом в виде эскадрильи истребителей, у них есть шанс… что им вообще нужно? Уж точно не обезглавить дельтаранские части: бесполезно атаковать штаб Праула, поскольку… поскольку это Праул. Здесь только его клон. Смерть марионетки не повлияет на кампанию.  
На световой сигнал можно было не надеяться, Фарма садился вслепую. Воздухозаборники забило гарью. Свежими ожогами на броне он тоже обзавелся: бело-лиловый джет был в бою легкой целью.  
Он трансформировался и отказался на руинах бывшего завода, под которым автоботы построили укрепленный штаб. Старскрим и его черно-синяя копия мелькнули в дыму, и Праул, возникший будто из ниоткуда, грубо схватил Фарму за наплечник и поволок за собой.  
– Почему так долго?  
– Меня преследовали…  
– Тебе придется оперировать, – Праул почти бежал, Фарма едва успевал за ним. – Саперы пока не могут пробиться. Будь очень осторожным, Фарма, или умрешь.  
– Саперы? – Фарме не так часто приходилось видеть Праула взволнованным.  
Они спустились на несколько пролетов. Дважды пол под ногами дрожал от взрывов на поверхности. Больше всего место, в которое они попали, напоминало кабинет. Тактический центр Праула?  
Планшеты и инфокубы валялись на полу вокруг стола. С края столешницы капал энергон, но в кабинете никого не было.  
– И… кого мне оперировать?  
– Сейчас увидишь, – процедил Праул, замирая в проеме, будто Фарма мог попытаться… что он может сделать? Сбежать на поверхность?  
Клик Фарма недоумевающе разглядывал помещение, а потом с легким мерцанием над столом Праула заискрило поле, очертаниями напоминающее трансформера. С развороченным честплейтом.  
Фарма обернулся к Праулу.  
– У Миража замкнуло стелс-систему. То включается, то выключается.  
– Ты же не хочешь…  
– У него в голове – объяснения, что Мегатрон забыл в Дельтаране. Коны начали эту операцию, только чтобы убить его раньше, чем он нам расскажет. Сделай так, чтобы он не умер.  
– Я не понимаю, – черно-белый корпус наконец-то стал видимым. Фарма автоматически поставил таймер. – Я могу эвакуировать его…  
– Не можешь. У него мина в груди, – Праул встретил округлившуюся оптику злым сощуренным взглядом. – Чудо, что она до сих пор не взорвалась. Чудеса не длятся долго.  
– Мина? – переспросил Фарма. Ему и в самом деле захотелось выбраться из штаба туда, где кипел бой.  
– Он попал под бомбардировку, когда мчался сюда. Коны отрезали остальных, а он прорвался, но принес с собой это. Саперы придут, как только смогут, – совсем не обнадеживающе процедил Праул. – Приступай.  
Он не произносил угроз, и тем не менее было ясно, что отрицательный ответ неприемлем. То, чего он хотел от Фармы, было подлинным безумием, но…  
Стелс-поле снова полностью скрыло Миража. Три клика. Только три клика на хирургическое вмешательство, а затем – ожидание. Нельзя допустить ни лишней встряски, ни искрения, ничего, что может вызвать взрыв.  
Фарма взглянул на свои руки, потом – на залитый энергоном стол. Невидимый пациент. Такого в его практике еще не было.  
– Есть, чем зафиксировать его?  
– В допросной точно есть магнитные…  
– Нет, – перебил Фарма. Сильное магнитное поле может вызвать непредсказуемую реакцию, а слабое не поможет. – Цепи?  
– Есть.  
– Принеси. И мне нужен свет.  
Слабое голубоватое свечение над столом выдало деактивацию стелс-систем. Парни из спец-опс неохотно делились данными конфигураций с медицинской службой. Может, Рэтчет и знал точно, где в корпусе Миража генератор маскировочного поля и как он подключен к цепям, но Фарме придется искать вручную. А из оборудования у него только встроенный сканер.  
Поиск может оказаться долгим…  
«Каким надо быть кретином, чтобы притащить мину в штаб? – он склонился над столом и впился взглядом в снаряд, торчащий из смятых пластин. – Да еще и армию конов на хвосте?»  
Видимо, агентом Праула, владеющим самой важной информацией для Дельтаранской кампании. Парни Праула себя не щадили. Да что там, кто из автоботов вообще мог объяснить значение этого слова?  
За три клика Фарма успел найти две крупных течи и причину коллапсирующей искры – перешибленные попаданием мины цепи. Но вот на то, чтобы вмешаться, времени уже не хватило. Миража скрыло сверкающее поле.

 

Теперь Фарма функционировал в полной синхронизации с собственным хронометром. Просчитав ритм, в котором у пациента включался и отключался стелс, он резал, когда мог видеть, и просто замирал, запустив обе руки в развороченный грудной отсек, когда оказывался перед пустым столом. В эти наноклики он смотрел на собственные пальцы, согнутые, вывернутые, висящие в воздухе, но продолжавшие ощущать зажатые провода или трубки.  
Потом Мираж вновь появлялся на столе, но Фарма все еще видел свои пальцы сквозь полупрозрачные сегменты его брони. Сейчас эта необычная модификация материала казалась даже ироничной. Фарма буквально видел пациента насквозь, но чтобы разобраться, как его починить, ему требовалось время.  
Праул выдал ему канал Ньютро – сапера, пытавшегося пробиться в штаб, но зажатого конами. Фарма описал ему неразорвавшийся снаряд, торчащий чуть ниже камеры искры, и получил в ответ «просто не тряси его, не режь, не нагревай и молись». По словам Ньютро, попавший в Миража снаряд был не обычной осколочной миной, сброшенной, чтобы разорваться под чьими-нибудь колесами. Активировать детонатор могло не только давление на взрыватель, но и изменение температуры, и слишком резкое изменение положения в пространстве. Сейчас, когда мина застряла под определенным углом, сложно было сказать, какой механизм сработает, какой – нет.  
Как можно оперировать кого-то, истекающего энергоном, и даже паяльник не задействовать?  
Фарма и вентилировал по хронометру: глубоко и напряженно, когда Мираж исчезал, и с редкой частотой, когда – появлялся снова. Праул ему светил, подняв руку с активированным фонарем и выкрутив собственные фары на максимум – штаб был полностью обесточен, – и одновременно вел переговоры с военными снаружи. Десептиконы продолжали обстрел, но, к счастью, автоботам удавалось не позволить им – даже Старскриму с его приятелем – начать штурм.  
У Фармы осталось полклика, чтобы решить, отрезать ли от питания генератор стелс-поля. Через клик Мираж снова станет невидимым, а каждое переключение увеличивает возможность возгорания в корпусе в разы. Фарма очистил и перенаправил все каналы, какие смог, но заставить поле просто отключиться было невозможно. Мираж сам превратился в бомбу замедленного действия: малейший скачок напряжения мог убить всех здесь.  
А, нет, только двоих. Пациента и хирурга. Праул стоял рядом с неразорвавшейся миной без всякого страха, хотя волнение на фейсплейте клона было вполне искренним. Вот только волновался он за информацию, а не за чью-то жизнь.  
Фарма спросил его, почему нельзя вырезать мозговой модуль Миража и оставить его здесь, ждать, когда сработает взрывной механизм. Если уйти незаметно, можно даже заманить сюда десептиконов… Праул отказался, не объясняя причин.  
Должно быть, подумал Фарма, разглядывая перекошенное лицо с выступающими резкими линиями на светло-сером металле, дело в Мираже. В том, кто он. Если бы из мозгового модуля мертвого агента спец-опс можно было легко извлечь информацию, он был бы плохим агентом. А Мираж – идеальный разведчик и ассасин… как оказалось, необычайно чувствительный к нарушениям энергосистем.  
Фарма обесточил генератор и на миг замер. Замыкания не случилось, вообще ничего не случилось, хотя уровень напряжения в корпусе упал. Когда в рассчитанное время Мираж не перешел в стелс, Праул вопросительно взглянул на Фарму.  
– У него меньше тридцати кликов, – честно предупредил тот. – Потом связи в мозговом модуле начнут разрушаться.  
Недостаток энергона уже почти обесточил искру. Сейчас пригодился бы Рэтчет, подумал Фарма отвлеченно. И его идея извлечения бота… из бота. Фарма хорошо помнил схему – тогда он не удержался и детально сохранил в памяти, как были замкнуты на себе системы Лайт Фьюэла – и сожалел, что сейчас не время для экспериментов. Это была бы эффектная победа.  
Он может повторить работу Рэтчета довольно быстро, но нет никаких гарантий, что Мираж переживет это. Если его мозговой модуль перегорит, потерянную информацию можно и не восполнить.  
– Я извлеку мину, – предупредил Фарма ровно. – Это единственный способ.  
– Хорошо, – только и кивнул Праул.  
– Ньютро, это Фарма, – он уверенно подвинул руку Праула с активированным фонариком, словно та была обычной медицинской лампой. Тактик ничем не выказал недовольства. – Я собираюсь вырезать ее.  
– Ты конченый шарк, – прохрипел Ньютро сквозь помехи. Бьет из электромагнитной пушки, не иначе. Близкое излучение выводит связь из строя.  
– Выйди из боя, найди спокойное место и консультируй меня, – распорядился Фарма.  
И искренне удивился, когда услышал в ответ яростное:  
– С луны рухнул, псих ржавый?! Дожмем десептохлам, и я тебя так проконсультирую…  
– Ассистируй мне, бесполезный бракованный мусор, или сдохни там, потому что потом тебе не поздоровится, – процедил Фарма раньше, чем Праул успел приоткрыть рот и вмешаться в переговоры.  
Губы тактика сомкнулись. Возможно, даже в чем-то, напоминающем выражение одобрения.  
Ньютро скорее удивился, чем испугался угрозы доктора. Фарму знали как бота, который не ввязывается в конфронтации. Ха, они просто не видели его за работой. Во время операции все искры вокруг принадлежат ему, даже если общение происходит удаленно. Вот Праул это уже почувствовал.  
– Ассистировать, – проворчал Ньютро, но уже было ясно, что он послушается. – Давай, летун шлаков.  
– В нижней части снаряда, – Фарма присел, разглядывая мину, приподняв обе руки над ней, словно в воображаемом объятии, – детали приплавились к обшивке. Я не уверен, что могу резать.  
– Сантиметра четыре… – снова пошли помехи, Фарма стиснул зубы. Ньютро заорал что-то, отстреливаясь. – Четыре-пять есть? Снизь температуру плавления до минимума и режь быстрей. И кондишн включите, – хохотнул он. – Вдруг поможет!  
«Резать быстрей» лазерным скальпелем на минимальных настройках? Фарма скривился.  
– Критическая температура нагрева?  
Он едва разобрал ответ, а потом разогнал собственные вентиляционные системы, включая охлаждение. Теперь через решетки на плечах выходил холодный воздух. В радиус «четыре-пять сантиметров» попал смятый, обожженный снаружи, но целый резервный бак. Пока Мираж еще не начал терять внутренний энергон, Фарма собирался подвести к резервному баку главные топливные каналы, и проделывать в нем дыру не входило в его планы. Раскаленное сияющее лезвие прошло в миллиметре от стенки, Фарма, не отрываясь, смотрел на горящие желтым индикаторы под оперением мины. Ньютро предупреждал, что если хотя бы один из них станет оранжевым, нужно бросать все и делать ноги.  
Но Праул не уйдет без Миража, и Фарму не выпустит, так что…  
Ниже пришлось разделять несколько цепей, в которых скопилось много остаточного напряжения. Любая вспышка могла инициировать взрыв.  
Штаб тряхнуло – над ними разорвался снаряд. Фарма как раз тянулся к мине и едва успел отдернуть руку.  
Таймер предупредил его, что осталось двадцать три клика.  
– Мы потеряли четверых, – Праул говорил негромко и спокойно. Орать под руку хирургу, одно неверное движение которого может привести к взрыву, было бы опрометчиво. Но Фарма и так понял, к чему ведет тактик. – Ты можешь работать быстрее?  
– А я-то растягиваю удовольствие, – Фарма взглянул на него исподлобья и криво улыбнулся. – Люблю остросюжетные медицинские эксперименты.  
– Десептиконы прорываются. Если здесь будет Старскрим, я подорву мину, – предупредил Праул. – Достаточно остросюжетно?  
Фарма хмыкнул, сосредоточившись на извлечении мелкого мусора. Ему пришлось придерживать мину за оперение: стальная хватка пальцев, чтобы она не сдвинулась слишком резко, не качнулась…  
Как будто он не понимал этого раньше. Нельзя упускать шанс убить второго десептикона после Мегатрона. Очевидно, коны не были в курсе, что скрывшийся на базе автоботов шпион притащил с собой их снаряд и отрубился у Праула на столе, иначе вряд ли стали бы штурмовать штаб. Тут и так все достаточно паршиво. Еще одна хорошая встряска, и случайный сдвиг или касание раскаленным лазерным скальпелем не оставит от шпиона и следа.  
Десептиконы, очевидно, собирались удостовериться, что Мираж мертв, и забрать его корпус на всякий случай. Пока автоботы отчаянно обороняли штаб, выигрывая для Фармы время, коны знали: цель внутри и пока жива. Если бы только Мираж успел выдать хоть что-то! Каждый «Праул» на Кибертроне уже знал бы тайны десептиконов. Никто не тратил бы силы на эту битву.  
– Каков шанс, что в ближайшие пять кликов нас снова попытаются взорвать?  
– 36,8%, – не мигнул оптикой Праул.  
– Тогда я вытаскиваю, – Фарма крепче перехватил основание оперения и под углом потянул наверх. Едва слышный скрежет сопровождал выскальзывание мины из деталей. Будто вырезанный блок, бывший неотъемлемой частью Миража, она неохотно покидала его корпус. Фарма приподнял ее повыше, с округлого бока капал энергон.  
Теперь можно в считанные клики устранить течь.  
Мерный стук, раздавшийся вдруг откуда-то из глубины десептиконского снаряда, пробрал Фарму до искры. Он уставился на оранжевый огонек на кольце под оперением и переглянулся с Праулом.  
– Ньютро, центральный индикатор горит. Я слышу стук. Периодичность 1,7 наноклика.  
– Вы там ее держите? – Ньютро пытался перекричать стрельбу.  
– Да.  
– Держите! Если давление изменится, она взорвется. А пока все… Шлаков кон!  
– Я могу передать ее Праулу? – повысил голос Фарма. – Ньютро! Я могу…  
– Я сказал, давление изменится, и все к Юникрону взлетит! Я скоро буду, – пообещал он после короткого молчания, полного помех.  
– Ты можешь оперировать одной рукой?  
– Что?!  
– Главное – обеспечить приток энергии в мозговой модуль и искру, да? – спросил Праул. – Тогда его можно будет транспортировать. Здесь есть подземный выход.  
Фарма с ужасом посмотрел на отстукивающий смерть снаряд в руке, потом на Праула. Тактик, излучавший сейчас свет каждой способной для этого панелью и деталью, был воплощением спокойствия. Только искривленные губы выдавали, как он напряжен. Дельтаранская кампания в руках медика, который в буквальном смысле вот-вот взорвется.  
Миража и правда сейчас несложно вернуть в стабильное состояние. Снаряд вошел аккурат ниже распределительной коробки, ничего не пострадало, кроме связей. Теперь, когда лишний объект устранен, их можно восстановить без особых проблем. Но…  
– Разбираешься в медицине, Праул? – Фарма вскинул голову. – Будешь моим ассистентом.  
Он опасался фиксировать свою руку: автоматическая блокировка серво помогла бы, если бы стены и пол не вздрагивали от мощных сотрясений. Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы забыть о том, что его пальцы сжались на мине, и сосредоточиться на Мираже. Чем быстрее он закончит, тем быстрее проблема будет решена.  
Тем быстрее он вернется в госпиталь.  
На несколько кликов он перешел в разряд немногочисленных ботов, которых беспрекословно слушается Праул. Тактик не обладал изяществом движений, но очень старался трогать только то, что говорил Фарма. Он поддерживал детали, отчищал цепи от обломков, удалял отрезанные Фармой испорченные участки и пристраивал новые под огонек паяльника.  
– Прорываются! – заорал Ньютро так громко, что Фарма едва не сжал пальцы на мине слишком крепко.  
– Готово? – сухо спросил Праул.  
– Выберемся – нужно сразу доставить его в медблок. Отмирание нейроцепей в мозгу я отсрочил, но…  
– Хорошо, – Праул прострелил удерживавшие корпус пациента цепи и резко подхватил Миража на руки. – Жди.  
– Что?! – Фарма подался в сторону, мешая Праулу пройти.  
– Я пришлю Ньютро, – тот мрачно посмотрел Фарме в оптику. – Он рядом. Фарма, если ты подорвешься рядом с Миражом, все было зря.  
Он даже не целился в него. Конечно, он же не может убить Фарму, тот разожмет пальцы, и…  
– Не смей меня тут бросать! – повысил Фарма голос. – Я спас твою кампанию, шлак, Праул!  
– Я знаю. Жди, – повторил он и бросился к выходу так стремительно, что Фарма слишком растерялся, чтобы ему помешать. Он отчаянно и неразборчиво закричал вслед Праулу, свободной рукой опираясь о платформу.  
Что делать?  
Пульсация его искры невольно синхронизировалась со стуком.  
– Ньютро?  
– А, ты еще жив, док? – не сразу ответил сапер.  
– Мина… как скоро ты…  
– На базе уже коны, так что извини… хотя, что там, не стоит меня прощать. Я тебя кинул, – хохотнул Ньютро. – Мы все отступаем. Пока, док.  
– Ньютро!  
Фарма метнулся туда, куда направлялся Праул. Надо было сразу преследовать его. Он был парализован страхом тогда, но стоило понимать, что тактик скомандует отступление, едва Мираж окажется в безопасности.  
Планировку штаба он не знал. Праул не оставил ему и шанса выбраться самостоятельно. Он просто бросался из коридора в коридор, пока на другом конце прохода не появились два кона, загородив ему путь. По расцветке крыльев он легко узнал тех джетов, что едва не сбили его над штабом. Один из них предупреждающе поднял руки, очевидно, тоже узнав медика:  
– Постой! Мы не хотим…  
Фарма отдернул руку за спину так быстро, как мог. Второй джет вскинул оружие:  
– Брось, что у тебя там…  
– Скайварп, да подожди. Где Мираж? Нам нужен только Мираж. Мы тебя не тронем.  
– Бросай оружие, – рыкнул Скайварп куда менее дружелюбно, чем Старскрим.  
Фарма чувствовал, как улыбка против воли расползается по лицу. И чем она шире, тем больше в нем решительности. Как у автобота, у Фармы есть только один вариант, как поступить сейчас. Пальцы особенно четко ощутили зажатое в них оперение мины.  
Нет, он не может. Эта война никогда не была его войной, почему он должен умереть из-за какого-то Старскрима?.. Пусть Праул подавится.  
Фарма осторожно поднял руку с миной.  
– Помогите мне, – сказал он громко.  
– Шлак! – Скайварп потянул Старскрима назад. – Это ловушка!  
Ему, видимо, тоже не нравился этот рыжий огонек. Стука он не слышал, но наверняка представлял, каков будет эффект.  
– Я не хочу умирать! – отчаянно крикнул Фарма. – Помогите мне!  
– Старскрим, только сунься к нему, и он нас подорвет!  
– Я знаю, где Мираж! – выпалил Фарма. Казалось, оптика сейчас лопнет от ужаса. – Пожалуйста! Он еще не успел ничего рассказать. Если вы поможете мне…  
– Мы поможем…  
Старскрим не успел договорить. Мощный взрыв раздался совсем близко к штабу. Всех троих бросило на пол. Фарма упал на колени и с трудом удержался от инстинктивного желания упереться ладонями в пол. Но когда его взгляд упал на мину, горело уже два оранжевых индикатора.  
– Праул, – процедил Фарма.  
Стук стал чаще, и ему ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как импровизировать. Он замахнулся, надеясь отбросить мину как можно дальше, и приготовился трансформироваться. В этом коридоре он поломает себе крылья, но начальный старт скорости поможет ему оказаться дальше, чем если он просто побежит.  
Как в замедленной съемке: Скайварп заорал, оттаскивая Старскрима назад и прикрывая собой, Фарма швырнул мину вперед так далеко, как мог, а в следующее мгновение уже мчался прочь – понятия не имел, куда. Но он даже не успел расслышать скрежет крыльев по стенам базы. Взрывная волна закрутила его, бросила в какое-то темное широкое помещение, а затем задрожал, осыпаясь, потолок.  
Он был в серверной или чем-то подобном. Отрубленные сервера занимались огнем.  
Фарма трансформировался снова, чувствуя невероятную боль и жар оплавившихся плат, но прежде чем он успел оценить силу пожара, охватившего штаб, стальные потолочные балки рухнули и пригвоздили его к полу. Одна из них попала точно в шлем, вырубив Фарму прямо посреди полыхающей серверной.


	6. Дэд Энд

– Это была самая невероятная операция в истории.  
Рэтчет звучал возбужденно. Фарме было больно даже просто слышать его голос.  
– Самая… потрясающая. Ты чудотворец, Фарма… настоящий чудотворец.  
Последнее, что Фарма помнил, это вспышку на внутренних экранах и острую боль во всем корпусе. Сейчас он видел светло-серый потолок. Он был не в Дельтаранском госпитале – там потолочное покрытие отслаивалось повсеместно, а здесь пятен не было. И ни в одном из полевых медблоков с низкими потолками не были так аккуратно скрыты швы.  
Только что активированные системы не позволяли сориентироваться ни в пространстве, ни во времени. Но раз он слышит голос Рэтчета, он точно не в плену. Возможно, в аду.  
– Праул чуть не бросил тебя там, – Рэтчет склонился над ним. Алая оптика сверкнула совсем близко. – Я бы его убил, если бы он это сделал. Нашел и убил.  
Фарма отправил несколько запросов к серво и не получил ответа. Что… что происходит?  
– Зато теперь он прислал свои извинения, – ласково улыбнулся Рэтчет.  
Прикосновение к лицу Фарма ощутить смог, вот только отдернуть голову побоялся. Побоялся, что отдернуть ее просто… нечем. Ему живо вспомнился Лайт Фьюэл, и паника пронзила искру холодом.  
– Извинения запакованы в стазис-наручники и с ограничителем в голове. Когда ты встанешь на ноги, Ньютро весь твой.  
Что он несет?.. Ньютро… Ньютро должен был помочь ему эвакуироваться. Праймус, Рэтчет предполагает, что Фарма думает сейчас о мести?!  
– Что… что…  
– Благодаря тебе Мираж жив. Он выдал Прайму драгоценный секрет Мегатрона. Тот создал нечто необычное, знаешь… кое-кого необычного. Но теперь Гримлок сражается на нашей стороне. И это благодаря тебе, Фарма. Ты спас Дельтаранскую кампанию, – Рэтчет приглушил голос до восторженного полушепота. – И сделал это восхитительно! Мне так жаль, что меня там не было…  
– Я не чувствую… ничего не чувствую, – Фарме сейчас не было дела до Миража и… как его там? Гримлока? Он отчаянно подавал команды сервоприводам, но те не собирались их выполнять. – Я…  
– Скоро почувствуешь, – пообещал Рэтчет, и от этих слов Фарме стало совсем не по себе. – Я слишком торопился вернуть тебя в онлайн, чтобы ты увидел кое-что…  
«Праймус…»  
Можно работать рядом с Рэтчетом тысячелетиями, бояться его и восхищаться его операциями… Кричать, когда он сковывает твои руки, заламывает их, заставляет корчиться от принудительной ласки. Знать, что когда ты уйдешь в ребут, он сделает с тобой все, что захочет, но ты даже не узнаешь об этом, когда очнешься.  
Стать его пациентом – совсем другое.  
Рэтчет выпрямился и начал включать мониторы один за другим. Фарма повернул голову – все, что он мог, это повернуть голову, но уже это значило, что Рэтчет не выдернул его из корпуса – и с опаской следил за ним.  
– Прости, но ты… ты же понимаешь, с какой-то стороны я даже должен поблагодарить судьбу за возможность сделать что-то для тебя, – суетливо сказал Рэтчет. – У меня есть подарок.  
Если экраны отображали реальное положение дел, то Фарма мог испытать облегчение. Это его тело. Да, с вывороченным крылом, с опаленной и смятой броней, с огромной сквозной дырой в брюшном отсеке, но – есть. А значит, его можно восстановить.  
Но слова Рэтчета убивали облегчение на корню. «Я не могу улучшить тебя», – именно это Фарма слышал чаще всего во время своих кошмаров.  
А теперь Рэтчет может.  
– Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, – Рэтчет продолжал говорить, пока Фарма всматривался в показания, вчитывался, осознавал, что лишился всей топливной системы и функционирует исключительно на внешнем питании. – Это было очень давно. В Родионе, до войны. Я показывал тебе один экземпляр…  
Вспороты оба бака, резервный – вырезан, камера смещена, большая часть шлангов просто отсутствует. Рэтчет убрал весь мусор, и только.  
– Курьер, – догадался Фарма. Ту, последнюю довоенную встречу он вспоминал слишком часто, чтобы забыть меха с идеальной топливной системой, который… которым… – Рэтчет, ты же…  
– Хотя я и слежу за донорами, особенно такими ценными, было непросто его найти… но я отыскал. Мы специально приехали в Дэд Энд. Сайдвайндер был приписан к здешней военной части. Он тоже меня помнил, знаешь…  
«Был приписан». «Помнил». Конечно, помнил…  
Рэтчет говорил возбужденно и тепло. В голосе сливались беспокойство и восторг. Если бы Фарма не знал его так хорошо, он подумал бы, что это искренняя забота о раненом друге. Но – нет, какая это забота? Рэтчет держал его отключенным долго – как минимум, за это время их успели перебросить из Дельтарана в Дэд Энд. Он искал того курьера, чья топливная система казалась ему совершенной и полностью подходила характеристикам альтмода Фармы. Он даже не приступал к починке, он хотел только, чтобы Фарма, придя в онлайн, первым делом увидел приготовленный им подарок.  
– Она готова к пересадке. Я начну, когда ты скажешь, – Рэтчет сказал это таким тоном, что легко читалось: ему не терпелось приступить.  
Фарма мгновенно представил себя орущим на платформе, всхлипывающим, ерзающим в луже слитого от ужаса перегоревшего масла. Ох, нет. Казалось бы, после всего, что Рэтчет с ним делал, бесполезно мечтать сохранить лицо, но…  
Он выжил, не чтобы возненавидеть свой корпус. Не чтобы окунуться в море боли. Нет, нет, не сейчас!..  
Ему удалось активировать несколько кодов, вернувших ему управление плечевым поясом, и попробовал подняться. Рэтчет метнулся к нему в тот же миг:  
– Что ты делаешь? Лежи!..  
Ладони сильно вжались в плечи, укладывая Фарму обратно. Рэтчет не удержался и чуть примял его пальцами: грубая ласка, которая когда-то – очень давно – приводила Фарму в восторг, а теперь предвещала кошмары.  
– Я… я сам, – Фарма встретил переменившийся взгляд Рэтчета.  
Ровное сияние алой оптики и замершее выражение недоумения на лице. Вот оно сменяется гневом, на наноклик, а вот – снова удивлением.  
– Трансплантация топливной системы? – Рэтчет не отпустил его плечи. – Ты хочешь сам сделать себе пересадку…  
– Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, – торопливо зашептал Фарма. – Я просто… я… испытание интересное, правда? И я справлюсь.  
Он импровизировал, едва соображая, но, кажется, выбрал нужное направление. Рэтчет казался задумчивым. Фарма пытался украсть у него долгожданный шанс усовершенствования, но упирал не на эмоции, а на то, что Рэтчет всегда ценил в нем. Даже сейчас, когда он безумнее Бичкомбера, он видит в Фарме коллегу. Специалиста, равного себе.  
– Хочешь победить и здесь, – медленно растянул губы в улыбке Рэтчет. – Это не сравнится с той операцией, что ты провел в Дельтаране. Здесь ты будешь не первым.  
– Я знаю, – Фарма очень старался, чтобы его голос не задрожал. – Но тот врач умер через сто семнадцать тысяч лет из-за одного непрочищенного канала. Его успех не считается.  
– Я подготовлю операционную, – Рэтчет резко разжал ладони и отвернулся. – Здесь комфортный медблок для экспериментов, ты оценишь. Если бы мы всегда могли работать в таких условиях, потерь было бы гораздо меньше…  
Фарма мучительно осторожно выдохнул: искусственно разогнанная вентиляция плохо поддавалась контролю.  
Полностью заменить себе топливную систему… ха. Фарма был рад, что просто не может трястись сейчас от ужаса перед всем, что едва не случилось и что еще может случиться.  
Только бы Рэтчет не передумал. Только бы не передумал. Фарма смотрел на бело-зеленую спину с опаской, как будто Рэтчет мог обернуться сейчас и, вопреки озвученной Фармой просьбе приступить к его лечению.  
Сначала он включит нейросеть, и Фарма почувствует чужеродные шланги, воткнутые в основные разъемы. Ощутит боль в обрезанных цепях. А потом…  
– Только сначала я подправлю твои крылья, – произнес Рэтчет, – чтобы ты не отвлекался на посторонние повреждения, когда начнешь.  
Фарма застонал сквозь денты, спохватился и постарался, чтобы это звучало как согласие.

 

Рэтчет не ушел. Конечно, он не мог пропустить такое зрелище. Он смотрел так жадно, будто собирался запомнить, записать каждое движение Фармы.  
Стоило больших усилий выбросить его из головы. Забыть о нем, чтобы сосредоточиться на операции. Частично активированная нейросеть подвергалась болезненным вспышкам, но полностью отключить ее Фарма не мог. Он ориентировался по экранам и отражателям. По своим ощущениям. Он должен сразу почувствовать, если что-то пойдет не так. Любой контакт, который он случайно заденет при имплантации, любой разрыв в топливной сетке, который пропустит…  
Пока Фарма был подключен к внешней топливной системе, эти болевые импульсы были единственным, что отличало операцию на себе от обычной. В боевых условиях бывало и куда меньше комфорта. А боль с избытком возмещало смутное, но ощутимое удовольствие: он делает это сам.  
Он украл себя у Рэтчета, и тот может только смотреть. Он поймал в ловушку бота, который всегда ловил его. Пусть даже так странно.  
Когда Фарма отсоединил внешние шланги и заблокировал каналы, запирая закачанный энергон – не слишком много, чтобы не перегружать ослабленную систему, – он получил немало экстренных отчетов от программ саморемонта. Автоматическую реакцию – принудительный переход в оффлайн – пришлось заблокировать. Тогда рука дрогнула первый раз: времени, чтобы подвести и подключить имплантированую систему, оставалось немного.  
Он терял энергию. Вторичные функции поддерживали только внешние системы – и пульсация в медицинских портах стала болезненной, когда энергообмен возрос. Этот раздражающий зуд мешал сосредоточиться.  
Он повернулся, вглядываясь в отражение собственных вывернутых внутренностей. Он знал, куда подводить шланги сзади, но не мог увидеть. Фарма покосился на результаты сканирования. Красно-желтая сетка в масштабе изображала его новую – идеальную, по мнению Рэтчета – топливную систему. Которую ему предстояло припаять.  
К себе.  
Фарма разогнал вентиляцию. Надо будет отключить тепловые рецепторы. Это значит, что он не узнает, если что-то пойдет не так. Следить придется за собственными руками – и за показаниями на мониторе. И за внешними сканерами. И…  
Рэтчет впервые дал о себе знать. Он подошел – еле слышно, – и Фарма ощутил новый укол. Подключение другого медика к медпанели похоже на настоящее вторжение в личное пространство. В отличие от автоматики, этот другой медик может отдавать команды, может запускать и останавливать процессы…  
– Рэтчет!  
Фарма собрал всю твердость, чтобы заставить его убраться. Никаких вмешательств! Он не закончил. Он даже не… он не сдается, не собирается сдаваться!  
– Я проконтролирую температурный режим.  
– Не нужно, – процедил Фарма сквозь денты.  
Одно вмешательство сейчас. Другое потом. И никто уже не сможет сказать, как закончится эта операция.  
– Не беспокойся. Сегодня я твой ассистент, – Рэтчет даже не улыбнулся, просто уставился на свою медицинскую панель. – Все по твоим правилам, Фарма. Я проконтролирую. Температурный. Режим. То, с чем и дрон бы справился.  
Фарма решительно активировал паяльник. Хорошо. У него нет выбора. Наедине с Рэтчетом ни у кого нет выбора.  
Но, если что-то случится, он будет сопротивляться.

 

Фарма все еще не мог расслабить серво, хотя операция закончилась, когда он запаял последний шов. Каждая ступень осталась в памяти, и он невольно прокручивал их снова и снова. Пальцы сами собой повторяли движения, которые он совершал последние несколько часов. Пересадить шланг. Проверить крепления. Клапаны. Трубки. Тест на герметичность горловины. Подведение мелких топливных каналов к общей сети. Руки будто бы продолжали работу, которая уже завершилась.  
Рэтчет отключил сканирование.  
– Это было блестяще.  
Его голос – в котором смешались восхищение и сожаление, что он принимал в происходившем лишь косвенное участие, – все еще причинял боль.  
– Сп-пасибо.  
Фарма мечтал остаться в одиночестве. Упасть на платформу и уйти в перезарядку, хотя бы попытаться забыть о собственном… успехе. Успехе, да? Он восполнил потерю и обвел вокруг пальца Рэтчета. Победа, которой можно гордиться.  
Рэтчет не отрывал взгляд от кистей Фармы, вздрагивающих на коленях.  
– Тебе нужно расслабиться, – сказал он.  
– Мне нужно заправиться, – Фарма даже не утруждался чтением логов на внутреннем экране. Он и так знал, что вот-вот отключится прямо здесь.  
– Я все сделаю…  
Рэтчет зашел за спину. Фарме не хватило сил, чтобы обернуться, но он задрожал, когда почувствовал, как руки ложатся на плечи. Пальцы сжали чувствительные пластины воздухозаборников.  
Что он делает?! Он же не собирается…  
– Рэтчет, нет! Я не… не сейчас… – он активировал трансформационный механизм в кисти, но не успел поднять появившееся лезвие.  
– Отключи оптику и расслабься. Ты же сказал, что доверяешь мне.  
Сейчас Фарма его не видел и ему невольно казалось, что Рэтчет звучит… как когда-то давно звучал.  
– Да, – соврал Фарма тихо.  
Это не было лаской, как он боялся, просто Рэтчет знал, как заставить его расслабиться. Датчики давления пришли от массажа в восторг, а сам Фарма, вымотанный до грани оффлайна, полностью откинулся на Рэтчета. Швы саднили. Он отключил все сенсоры внутри, какие мог, кроме аварийных.  
Каким же безумием стала его жизнь. С тех пор как он получил этот знак. Вечность безумия.  
А Рэтчет считает все это нормальным. Нормальным!  
– Ты великолепен, – шепнул Рэтчет. – Я тебя заправлю. Ты даже не почувствуешь.  
Фарму снова прошил страх. Нет, все-таки… все-таки…  
– Рэтчет, ты же… прямая заправка не рекомендуется… для только что пересаженных… Только верхний шлюз, чтобы топливо прошло все ступени очистки…  
– Я знаю, – отрезал Рэтчет, удерживая его.  
Фарма вздрогнул. Еще бы. Глава медицинской службы автоботов не может все это не знать. Но это вовсе не значит, что он будет действовать так, как принято. Руки ненадолго оставили его плечи в покое, а через несколько кликов Рэтчет приподнял ему голову.  
– Самая слабая зарядка. Чистый, – он поднес куб к губам, – сокровище по нынешним временам.  
Фарма, повинуясь легкому давлению пальцев на горло, открыл рот – и ощутил вкус, а затем – слабое покалывание внутри. Имплантированные топливные трубки, новый насос, ступени фильтров – Рэтчет тщательно промыл и просушил все детали, когда извлек их из Сайдвайндера. Теперь они снова принимали энергон, снова начинали работать, и нужно было следить за возможными ошибками. Активный контроль собственного насоса не так просто поддерживать. Обычно это делают врачи и автоматические системы поддержки, а не сами пациенты. Для любого меха его насос – неотъемлемая часть, которая работает сама. Как искра пульсирует сама. Как сами регистрируют изменение температуры датчики в корпусе.  
– Отдыхай.  
– Рэтчет…  
Всего несколько месяцев назад Рэтчет почти разорвал его на части, насилуя безо всякого интереса к чувствам и желаниям самого Фармы. «Ты – совершенен», – до сих пор отдавалось в процессоре и разливалось ужасом по эмоциональному контуру, заставляя каждый привод в корпусе напрягаться.  
А сейчас…  
– Отдыхай, – повторил Рэтчет, прижимая его голову к своим коленям.  
На мгновение Фарме показалось, что что-то вернулось. Прошлое, давно утраченное. Он даже обрадовался временному просветлению – и рукам, которые, вопреки обыкновению, не приносили мучений.

 

Через несколько недель Фарма, прижатый к полу, снова вырывался из болезненной хватки. Рэтчет навалился на него, придавил коленями крылья, возмутительно тяжелый, мучительно упрямый. Пальцы одной руки впились в шлем, опуская голову Фармы так низко, как позволяли шейные кабели, до болезненного натяжения. Шеврон царапал пол. Стеклопластик кокпита трещал, но еще держался, крепления крыльев скрипели.  
Фарма выл.  
Рэтчет подавал топливо через основной шлюз с таким напором, что вибрировали стенки бака. Машинное топливо смешивалось с авиационным. Он как обычно не спросил согласия, но поначалу хотя бы откачивал немного, заставляя Фарму подаваться назад, насаживаться, и скрести руками по полу. Но потом перестал.  
Когда Рэтчет раздвинул кабели и воткнул иглу в открытую шейную магистраль, сенсоры взбунтовались: содержимое шприца встроенные анализаторы посчитали ядом.  
Фарма едва контролировал собственные энергетические потоки, но его хватило, чтобы активировать вторичные фильтры. Чем больше этапов очистки пройдет эта дрянь, тем больше шанс, что Фарме не придется снова менять топливную систему.  
В двух портах его медицинской панели плотно сидели штекеры, провода которых тянулись к левой руке Рэтчета. Пока он почти не вмешивался, только не давал Фарме изменить давление в баках и запустить принудительный слив через основной шлюз. Получить обратно эту адскую смесь Рэтчет не хотел…  
Он заливал его, методично и безжалостно. Критического объема топливо достигло быстро. На отметке выше восьмидесяти процентов Фарма попытался слить часть в резервный бак. Рэтчет заворчал и, наклонившись, вскрыл магнитные крепления на груди слева. Еще несколько подключений к резервной медицинской панели, более глубоких, ломающих файерволы. Кликов пять Фарма боролся с ним не только физически, наконец Рэтчет взломал защиту и заблокировал управление топливной системой.  
Клапан остался открытым, и очень быстро резервный бак забился под завязку. Такого ощущения Фарма не испытывал, наверное, с малоприятного, но обязательного тестового прогона при приеме в медицинскую академию.  
Ощущение заполненности сводило Фарму с ума. Он будто потяжелел весь, всем корпусом. Каждая попытка дернуться отдавалась внутри. Он пытался сжечь как можно больше топлива, двигатели ревели, но Рэтчет просто… не останавливался.  
Наверное, он сам подключился к чему-то, Фарма видеть не мог. Он знал одно: столько может поместиться в шаттл, но не в легкий джет, и уж тем более не в автомобиль.  
Напоминало давний случай, его искаженное эхо, по крайней мере. Только в этот раз ради теста Рэтчет не стал подключать Фарму к чужой системе. Он хотел сделать это сам, и это было… личным?  
Он вентилировал над самым аудиодатчиком: сбивчиво, шумно и горячо. Да, это было личным. И это было… экспериментом, как и все, что Рэтчет делал.  
– Ты псих! – Фарма шарил руками по полу, тщетно надеясь отыскать хоть что-то достаточно длинное, чтобы вышло пробить Рэтчету голову. – Хватит! Хва-а-а…  
Отдельная грань ужаса заключалась в том, что на внутреннее давление его системы реагировали так же остро, как внешнее. Боль и опасность разрыва шлангов убивали возбуждение, программа самосохранения не давала забыться, но еще несколько кликов назад, когда все еще не зашло слишком далеко, он и правда истекал смазкой, а мембраны шлюза сжимались вокруг зафиксированной насадки.  
Теперь Фарме казалось, что он вот-вот разорвется. Лопнет и превратится в розово-зеленую лужицу энергона.  
Давление ощущалось в каждом шланге. Резина всех трубок, даже самых тонких, натянулась, и они пульсировали от постоянно прибывающего топлива. Фарма был сейчас идеальной моделью для изучения топливной системы: он чувствовал каждый ее миллиметр так остро, как никогда раньше. Самым тонким капиллярам, подведенным к резервным системам, никогда не приходилось проходить подобный стресс-тест, и они начали прорываться и брызгать энергоном на разгоряченные схемы.  
Фарма торопливо открыл клапан в горле. Система с готовностью согласилась сбросить избыток через верхний топливоприемник. Было плевать, как это выглядит, главное избавиться от лишнего… сбросить…  
Пальцы Рэтчета толкнулись в рот, почти выворачивая челюсть. Один, трансформированный в миниатюрную отвертку, пробрался глубоко в горло и сбросил заряд электричества с острого кончика на замки клапана.  
– Ннн! – Фарма взревел движком и отчаянно забился, понимая, что хочет сделать Рэтчет.  
Ровно то напряжение, которое было нужно, чтобы канал закрылся снова. Фарма успел лишь немного залить пальцы Рэтчета. Тот оставил их внутри. По темно-красной кисти теперь ползли светлые капли.  
– Так ведь не интересно, – Фарма едва разбирал слова, зато хорошо слышал, как внутри переливается энергон.  
Он пытался сомкнуть челюсти, смять пальцы, потому что орать уже не мог, но Рэтчет только развернул руку поудобнее. Вкус собственного энергона, снабженного ядерной химией и смешанного с топливом Рэтчета, сводил датчики Фармы с ума. Да он и так будто весь состоит из топлива! Весь, каждый миллиметр корпуса, каждый…  
Внутри все трещало. Там, где прорвались трубки, энергон жалил раскаленные контакты и платы. Фарма искрил и содрогался.  
Рэтчет надавил большим пальцем на фейсплейт чуть ниже оптограни. На тончайшем стыке появилась грязная розоватая капля, поползла по металлу, и Фарма застонал. Он распластался по полу, тщетно пытаясь приподнять корпус, надеясь навинтиться на шланг и протолкнуть его внутрь бака, чтобы выплеснулось хоть немного… В ответ Рэтчет вжался в него всем корпусом, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Коленями – в крылья, до упора, до скрежета. Честплейтом – в турбины.  
Давление подскочило. Фарма ушел в перезагрузку, когда надпись «100%» на внутреннем экране замигала с максимальной частотой, но почти тут же его вернуло в онлайн морем ошибок и аварийных сигналов. Подступивший к горлу энергон пульсировал у самой заслонки. Фарма отключился снова, и снова его насильственно выдернуло из ребута.  
Рэтчет убрал пальцы из его рта и просто сжал фейсплейт рукой, так сильно, возмутительно сильно, возмутительно… Фарма застонал в испачканную ладонь.  
Другой рукой Рэтчет потянулся назад. Исчезло давление на спину, и Фарма проклял себя за разочарованный всхлип. Это…  
Вскрытая панель чуть выше бедра.  
– Что ты… нет!  
На попытку подбросить тазовую секцию вверх переполненный бак отозвался таким спектром реакций, что Фарма в панике заорал. Звук получился глухим.  
Рэтчет чуть сполз по сочащемуся энергоном из всех щелей корпусу, запустил руку в образовавшуюся в броне прореху и осторожно раздвинул проводку. Пальцы стиснули переполненный шланг.  
Даже крошечное изменение давления тотчас вызывало экстренную перезагрузку. Фарма вылетел мгновенно, едва пальцы слегка погладили ребристое покрытие одной из самых толстых и прочных топливных артерий.  
Он с радостью остался бы в забытьи и в этот, и во все предыдущие разы, но, сжигая предохранители и насилуя процессор, аварийная система возвращала его в сознание, призывая разобраться с поступлением топлива, иначе системы и правда не выдержат напряжения.  
Чувствовался запах горелой резины и масла. Придется менять все прокладки. Аварийные системы обращались к штуцерам, те пытались провернуться, следуя командам, но Рэтчет все еще был подключен к медпанели. Реакцию автоматики он полностью контролировал, и отчасти это было даже хорошо, потому что иначе Фарму просто залило бы изнутри. Однако от возвращения в онлайн снова и снова это не спасало.  
«Я сгорю!» – вокалайзер отказал, панический набор сигналов Фарма с трудом бросил через прямой информационный канал.  
– Глупости, – Рэтчет провел ладонью по турбинам, надавливая, заставляя выгнуться. В этом не было ничего приятного, и тени удовольствия. Фарма всхлипнул снова. – Ты выдержишь еще три перезагрузки без проблем для функционирования.  
Три! Фарма понимал, хотя прилив такого количества топлива в сжатые сроки скорее свел с ума процессор, чем освежил его: если Рэтчет сказал «три», то меньше он просто не позволит. Три – это вечность! Три – это так мно…  
Пальцы сдавили шланг.  
– Ааа! – проступивший через решетку вокалайзера энергон превратил крик в хрип и бульканье.  
Один.  
Онлайн. Фарма изогнулся, собирая последние силы и пытаясь выползти из-под Рэтчета. Он понимал, что скоро конец, но все равно скрежетал корпусом об пол. Сверху на него давил Рэтчет, изнутри – распирало баки. Он дергал бедрами, но не мог сорваться.  
Два.  
Рука легла на горло, чуть приподнимая Фарме голову. Больше тот не пытался сопротивляться. Его трясло, но… это был третий раз! Рэтчет сказал, три, значит, все кончится, все…  
– Ты прекрасен, – низко прокатилось над аудиодатчиком, – я знал, что ты меня не разочаруешь. Ты никогда не разочаровываешь.  
«Пожалуйста!»  
Даже не просьба о помощи, просто электронный вопль.  
– Такая сложная задача: просчитать все нюансы, полностью изолировать топливную систему, вернуть герметичность вслепую. Операция на самом себе – всегда испытание, всегда выше риск ошибки, – как он может говорить, почти не сбиваясь? – Я не сомневался, что ты справишься… но все проверяется только на практике.  
Рэтчет, приобняв свою жертву поперек корпуса, ласково погладил обнаженную бедренную магистраль.  
– Идеальная работа, Фарма.  
От его слов энергон, распиравший Фарму изнутри, дрожал, и эти вибрации будто доходили до самой искры. Рэтчет медленно отключал медицинские кабели, но контроль над собственным корпусом после такой встряски возвращался не сразу. Процессор Фармы боролся с морем ошибок, кулеры надсадно гудели.  
Медленно провернулась насадка шланга, прежде чем выскользнуть. Рэтчет сжал горло, давя на топливную магистраль. Одновременно он убрал последнее подключение, снимая блокировку аварийных систем, и отстыковал шланг. Все шлюзы и клапаны открылись одновременно, и вместе с выплескивающимся из них топливом Фарма провалился в глубокую перезагрузку.

 

Он пришел в себя и – мгновенно – в ужасе дернулся назад, пытаясь отползти. Рэтчет был рядом – его спокойно горящая оптика была первым, что обработал видеозахват. Фарма даже не сразу понял, что именно Рэтчет делает: все еще не понизившие чувствительность датчики фиксировали сильные круговые движения по корпусу.  
Что, снова? Нет!  
Но Рэтчет лишь стирал с него энергон. Уничтожал следы интерфейса: внимательно, убирая с бело-лиловых пластин каждую каплю.  
– Ты прошел тест, – заметив, что Фарма вернулся в онлайн, сказал Рэтчет и легко подтянул его обратно.  
«Тест?!»  
Да, для него это был тест. Проверка. Если бы Фарма ошибся в чем-то во время операции, если бы не создал достаточно совершенную систему, не отладил хотя бы один фильтр – он или отравился бы, или что-нибудь действительно бы лопнуло. Его залило бы изнутри, и он бы сгорел.  
И тогда стал бы Рэтчет заботиться о функциональности того, кто невероятно его разочаровал? Сначала лишил возможности проделать работу самостоятельно, а потом ошибся?  
Сейчас Фарме оставалось только лежать, свесив с платформы руки. Сопротивляться он не мог, топливо было почти на нуле. Он слил все перед финальным ребутом. Запах стоял до сих пор – как и привкус во рту. Фарма мелко дрожал от того, как ветошь шуршит по металлу.  
А потом Рэтчет взял его руку. Фарма не решился вырвать ее: он не смог бы сопротивляться сейчас, в любом случае.  
Энергон затек в стыки, застыл пленкой на шарнирах, и суставы едва слышно скрипели. Рэтчет принялся бережно протирать его пальцы, и Фарма отключил оптику. Его все еще переполнял ужас. И ненависть. В том числе за то, как… аккуратно и основательно Рэтчет сейчас прочищает каждый сегмент. Абсолютно невозмутимо.  
– С такими руками… ты не мог ошибиться.  
Фарма торопливо активировал оптосенсоры. Рэтчет наклонился к нему, положил его руку на честплейт и чуть прижал:  
– Восхитительно.  
Его искренний восторг вызывал ярость. Осознает ли Рэтчет, как Фарма его ненавидит? Видит ли это во взгляде? Есть ли ему дело до этого?  
– Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь, – вдруг сказал Рэтчет и выпрямился. – Энергон в шкафу. Заправься, ты почти пуст.  
Фарма содрогнулся от одного упоминания. Он молча проводил бело-зеленую спину Рэтчета взглядом – тот вернулся к верстаку, как ни в чем не бывало, – и перевел взгляд на пол. Лужа уже исчезла, но Фарма как будто видел ее. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как ползал в ней, пытаясь…  
Спастись?  
Он медленно сел. Серво дрожали. Системы сигнализировали о необходимости подзарядки, но Фарма заставил себя встать на ноги и сделать несколько слабых, неловких шагов в сторону двери. Рэтчет не обернулся – Фарма боялся, что он обернется, что он попробует сделать с ним что-то еще. Но, кажется, Рэтчет получил все, что хотел.  
Фарма прошел стресс-тест. Еще раз доказал, что он отличный хирург. Великолепный хирург. Это, кажется, все, что интересовало Рэтчета.  
Ноги едва слушались. Фарма вышел, захлопнул за собой дверь и, держась за стену, добрел до своего кабинета. Его мутило при мысли о прямой заправке, но горящий верхний топливопровод в свою очередь намекал, что и традиционный прием энергона будет очень болезненным.  
Фарма взглянул в отражатель у платформы.  
«Пора уходить», – хрипло сказал он себе.

 

О том, что Ферст Эйда переводят, он услышал недавно. Вернее: услышал недавно, а вот наслушаться успел вдоволь. Тот разболтал, наверное, всем, кто только не успел смыться от его назойливого общества. Если Праул думал, что можно дать какое-то задание Ферст Эйду и сохранить это в тайне, он, должно быть, глубоко разочаровался. Впрочем, место нового назначения заместителя Рэтчета пока оставалось неизвестным.  
Фарма остановился перед дверью. Он не представлял, как должен выглядеть этот разговор. Должно быть, не очень приятно. Весьма противоречиво, по крайней мере.  
За долгие годы совместной службы он свыкся с Ферст Эйдом, с тем, как его грубость вдруг сменяется почти коварной мягкостью. Зам Рэтчета напоминал киберпиявку и корпусом, и повадками. Тонкий, с узкими плечами, он то двигался плавно и мягко, то в считанные мгновения менялся и становился резким, агрессивным, злым. Тактика совпадала идеально: если он и бросался на жертву, то не подавлял ее полностью. Да, сначала отвечал на сопротивление насилием, но потом, постепенно, принуждал к симбиозу… и это работало. С личным составом. С пациентами. Именно так Ферст Эйд присосался к автоботской медицинской службе и подавил ее иммунную систему. А затем пробрался так высоко, как только мог, питаясь ее соками, потому что у него отлично получалось.  
И ударился об Рэтчета.  
Он был амбициозным, сообразительным и… до крайности неудовлетворенным. Фарма давно работал с ним, и все время Ферст Эйд делал вид, что ему плевать, насколько этот джет хорош со скальпелем. Но Фарма знал, что в представлении Ферст Эйда он был даже… опасно хорошим. А то, что Рэтчет предпочитал держать Фарму поближе, его только еще больше раздражало.  
И в то же время Ферст Эйд ни разу не сделал ничего, что пошло бы во вред работе. Он был в высшей степени практичным мехом, и сложно было представить, какой станет медслужба, когда единственный здравомыслящий организатор ее работы исчезнет с передовой.  
Все, кого выбирает Праул, куда-то исчезают.  
Наконец, решившись, Фарма вошел в его кабинет без стука. Ферст Эйд лениво оторвал взгляд от монитора. Или он смотрел документацию, или читал очередную безумную историю о врекерах. В любом случае, он не шелохнулся, даже ноги со стола не убрал.  
– Ты ко мне или к Рэтчету? – спросил он.  
– Я… не знаю, – Фарма поджал губы. – Я подаю… я хочу уйти.  
– Прости, что?  
– Я прошу перевода. Формально это к Рэтчету, фактически – наверное, к тебе. Пока ты еще здесь.  
Ферст Эйд прищурился. Грани его широкого визора был настолько подвижными, что легко выдавали эмоции. Зам Рэтчета скинул ноги вниз, задумчиво подался вперед и вдавил пальцы в стол:  
– Ты никогда не был бойцом, а, Фарма? Устал от текучки?  
Устал от страха. От постоянного ощущения, что тебя вот-вот раздавят. Рэтчет не слушал его, он просто делал, что ему хотелось. Фарма знал, что он безумен настолько же, насколько хорош, но терпеть это дальше не мог.  
– Или тебя последний бой так подкосил?  
– Я не солдат, – отрезал Фарма.  
Ферст Эйд наверняка улыбнулся под маской, это почти чувствовалось. Он чуть склонил голову:  
– Мне нужен помощник.  
Фарма внутренне напрягся, но ответил:  
– Интересно.  
– Это мой проект. Ты просто будешь делать, что я говорю. Не совсем твоя специальность, но хирург мне пригодится. Большего сказать не могу.  
– Хорошо.  
– Мессатин. Станция Дельфи. У Юникрона на рогах.  
– Не важно, – Фарма услышал название, первый из многих, значит, Ферст Эйд только что все решил. – Мессатин. Меня устраивает.  
Черно-красная киберпиявка удовлетворенно кивнула и постучала пальцем по столу. Фарма положил датапад с прошением о переводе.  
– Если бы ты не был такой безвольной тряпкой, Фарма, тебе цены бы не было, – Ферст Эйд снова забросил ноги на стол. – Я оформлю документы…  
– Рэтчет их подпишет? – все-таки вырвалось у Фармы.  
– Праул их подпишет, – пожал плечами Ферст Эйд. – А Рэтчет пусть хоть огнем плюется. Шлак. Да ему лить на тебя, он весь в своих экспериментах. Совершенствуется в бессмысленном нарезании корпусов, псих ржавый. Почему Оптимус его не сместит, не понимаю… Пусть теперь разгребают это без меня.  
Должно быть, на Мессатине это ворчание придется слышать еще чаще. Рэтчет постоянно участвовал в операциях Прайма, и Ферст Эйд с нетерпением ждал, что однажды он сдохнет – и все коды доступа главы медслужбы перейдут к нему.  
Может быть, дожидаться счастья подальше от Кибертрона и правда неплохо? Хорошо, что приоритеты расставляет Праул, и что Праул Фарме задолжал. И что назначения правой руки Прайма никто не может отменить.  
Но Рэтчету и правда не оказалось до перевода своих помощников никакого дела. Фарма улетел, так и не увидев его. И надеялся никогда больше не увидеть.


End file.
